A Place Under Heaven
by Alizabeth Roc
Summary: 10 years post Breaking Dawn. The story is mostly canon with some twists, let's say the vampires are easier to kill. All canon pairings, but Jake gets a chance at love with an OC Tara. Action, adventure, romance, Volturi &links to outtake lemons. Mature.
1. Found

A Place Under Heaven

This story takes place about ten years after _Breaking Dawn_. Although the Cullens keep to themselves most of the time, a special woman named Tara has caught their attention. She lives a normal human life a few hours from Forks. As the story begins, Tara is not sure that there are vampires or werewolves; but she is sure that there is something more awaiting her.

Chapter 1: Found

The porch of the peaceful Victorian home in the suburbs of Portland looked like the safest place on Earth, but it wasn't. Tara sat on her swing, barely moving back and forth enough to make the still cool air brush her cheek. She heard the sounds of life stirring around her in bursts--the sudden effort of an engine and the bark of a dog. Underneath it, over it, and all around it flowed the rushing, murmuring noises she always heard. She used to think the murmur was the sound of the universe, but that wasn't right, because no one else ever heard it. That sound was one more thing that kept her distant from the rest of the world._ If it is the sound of the universe, it must be the universe of me_, she thought.

Tara had become so good at separating this constant sound from the real world that she could even make out the stringed-song of the crickets as it rose and fell in harmony with the cicadas. She felt the roughness of the wood of the swing against her hair as she looked at the peeling paint of the porch ceiling. The sounds washed over her, along with the earthy scents of the rising night and the sense of waiting for the impending event. A rustle in the dark drew her attention, but nothing was there…nothing was ever there.

Another gentle push of the swing set the air in motion again, but she could not relax into the peace of the night. The crushing exhaustion and weakness that she had been fighting overwhelmed her, and she moved to rise. Suddenly, a sound met her ears that turned her muscles to stone, lifted the hair on her arms and riveted her to the seat. It was stunning in its sheer existence; unlike anything she had ever experienced since her earliest memory or in any darkest nightmare.

Silence chilled her blood. Silence. Utter stillness. It was unique and terrifying.

The gloss of it flowed over her, wrapped around her, and she realized that the sense of loneliness she had felt before was nothing compared to this utter isolation. Yet, there was peace.

_I'm dead_, she thought. _This is it. This is my end. My reward is sweet oblivion. _

She welcomed it with open arms.

In seconds though, the shock abated, and she was aware of the air on her skin, of the force of gravity pressing against her and the rise and fall of her chest. _Not dead yet,_ she thought.

As she breathed slowly, reveling in the silence, a scent wafted to her in the night air. It was so appealing, like fruit at the peak of ripeness, rippling with sugar. Tara became aware that she was not alone. A woman stood on the porch a few feet from her, unnatural in her stillness. The moonlight seemed to cling to her features, to flow down from the sky for the sole purpose of illuminating her beauty.

"Do you mind if I join you on this lovely night?"

The words were meant to disarm, to enchant.

Tara nodded, stupefied, and her visitor coiled like an innocent cat on the floor; hands around her knees, looking up with hopeful golden eyes.

"My name is Bella, it is my pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Tara," she whispered into the smooth blissful silence that lingered. "It is so quiet, so very quiet," Tara murmured as a sudden thought struck her. "Did you bring the silence?"

The woman nodded her head, her dark hair lustrous in the moonlight. "I believe I may have. Does the silence give you peace?" she asked, in tones of a lullaby.

Tara nodded, momentarily so overcome with emotion she could not speak.

"You are within my shield," Bella explained. "I have learned to protect myself and others. It's not without effort, but I am glad to protect her." Her earnest look and shy smile were endearing.

Tara was normally tentative to express her thoughts and shy with strangers, but her curiosity was overwhelming. "What shield? Where did you come from? How do you know about me?" The questions poured from her lips.

Bella's slow smile was dazzling, and it became clear that her teeth were too bright, too white. Everything about her carved beauty did not belong in the everyday world. The other questions fled from Tara's mind.

"What are you?" The question burst from Tara's lips almost as if was an accusation.

"I will try to answer your questions honestly, but you can't repeat anything I tell you."

Tara pinched herself and winced, assured that his was not a dream. _Could this creature in the moonlight be what had awaited her?_ She nodded soberly.

"I promise."

"I came here because I care about you." Bella's golden tones rang with sincerity.

Tara let no one into her heart, but she wanted to believe those words. She remained silent as Bella continued.

"The supernatural world that you have always sensed is real. There are vampires and werewolves alive today. I have been a vampire for these past ten years." Bella stopped, watching Tara closely for her reaction.

Tara's eyes widened and her heart pounded. She had retained the whimsical fancy of a child and the hope for things unseen, although the world had tried to take these dreams from her. In the moonlight, caught in the golden gaze; Tara knew that Bella's words were true.

"Why do you care about me? Why are you telling me this?" Tara questioned urgently. She could not fathom what connection she could have with this amazing creature.

"I came, because your future entwined with my family's. We need you."

Tara's mind immediately rejected this statement._ There must be some mistake. How could she need me? I'm nothing more than a mortal. A sick, broken mortal._

Bella could see her amazement. "It is as simple as it is unbelievable. Many in my family have gifts, I already told you about mine, my ability to shield. I believe that you already possess a special gift as well." At Tara's puzzled expression, Bella continued, "I used to be like you. I have not forgotten what it is like to be fragile."

Her eyes cast downward to her hands, and the passion in her voice was barely controlled.

Again, Tara could not understand. Her mind reeled. _Why does this woman seem to care so deeply about me?_

"What can I do?" she asked.

"You can become one of us," Bella replied simply in her musical voice, her eyes beseeching.

Tara shook her head in denial, looking down at the breakable bones of her hands and the flimsy fingers entwined on her lap.

"You mean become a vampire?"

Bella slid forward with feline grace, placing an icy hand on Tara's.

"Look into my eyes," she said. It was not voiced as a command, but the hypnotic sound of her voice destroyed all will to resist.

"Yes, a vampire. The change will make you strong, stronger than you could imagine being. It will give you eternal life, but there will be pain. It will burn and you can never go back to the way you are now."

Tara recalled the pain she had felt in her life, the torment of the body and the flesh, and she thought of the pain she had felt on that very porch night after night, waiting. She looked back into the golden eyes.

"Eternal life," she repeated in wonderment. "I can handle pain."

"Then take my hand and come with me. Say goodbye to your old life."

Tara was already prepared to bid her life farewell and so she chose to do it now. Controlling her rising terror, she trusted Bella.

With joined hands the women walked off the porch and into the night.

The angle of the moonlight on the car continued to illuminate Bella's white skin as she guided them through the darkness. They spoke of many things on their journey. Bella told her of the Cullen family and the shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe. Bella's deep love of her family was evident, but she seemed slightly saddened when she talked about her daughter.

"Renesmee, my daughter, is grown now. She is off alone finding her way," Bella told her.

Tara's mind was again stunned. The woman driving the car appeared to be in her late teens. Her skin was a smooth perfection with no signs of decay. Tara looked down at her own hands and saw the signs of sun and life and the miles that she had traversed. Bella was untouched by any signs of time. Tara felt some of the joy she had felt in Bella's presence ebb.

"I have no children," Tara said. "I'm," she broke off, changing her mind about what she was going to say.

Bella looked at her sympathetically, patiently waiting for Tara to continue.

"I'm weak," she finished.

_My strength has passed_, she thought. _I will never be what this woman is, even if she can give me some of her power. I'm afraid I'll be locked in this body._

"I do know what you are feeling. I don't forget what it was like to be human. You are beautiful to me," Bella said with conviction, turning to look Tara full in the eyes as the car travelled one hundred miles an hour down the deserted road.

"The beauty in you will be revealed; the child in you will live, and the shell of your body now, the one you dwell in temporarily, will be recreated. I promise you that."

Tara let herself feel a surge of hope before suppressing it. _Miracle cures just don't exist in my world_, she thought.

"How exactly is this going to work?" she asked, skepticism creeping into her voice.

Bella's hands flexed on the wheel and she kept her eyes locked on the road.

"I will bite you and share my venom with you." Bella's voice was strained. "The venom will stop your heart and react in your body. It takes about five days before you are fully changed."

Tara shifted in her seat, feeling the first surge of panic.

"Hey, what about free will? Are you hypnotizing me with that great perfume or those eyes?" she asked.

Bella responded, "You have free will, but you can change your mind only up to a point. When I tell you that you've reached the point of no turning back, believe me, there is no turning back."

Tara started looking at the handle of the car door and at the road hurtling by.

"You said it will hurt," Tara said in a small voice.

"Yes." Bella's eyes were luminous. "It is the worst pain you can imagine." She paused to let Tara consider this before continuing, "When you are done changing, you will have incredible strength and you will thirst for blood. For most, the thirst is insatiable for many years, but time will pass quickly."

"You said, 'For most', was it like that for you?" Tara asked, eyes wide. "I can't kill people!" She began to regret her impulsive decision as her mind reeled with visions of murderous bloodlust. Tara had never hurt any creature in her life.

"It was not like that for me, I was able to control my thirst," Bella assured her quickly. "We do not kill people; we feed only on the blood of animals. I am sure your transformation will be special too." She spoke with a quiet confidence.

Tara quickly dismissed the notion that she would be special. She thought of the family that Bella had described and wondered if she could be acceptable to them. _What will I become?_ The fearful anticipation was overwhelming.

"How much farther? Where are we going?" Tara asked anxiously.

"We are nearly there. I'm taking you to be with Jacob, near Forks, where I live."

"Who is Jacob? Will the rest of your family be there?"

Tara was overwhelmed at the thought of meeting more people like Bella. It wasn't fear exactly, more of a sense of inadequacy. The contrast was stark between the fresh perfection of Bella's appearance and her thirty-year-old body. Next to Bella, she felt…flawed. It was not the first time she had felt that way.

"No, I thought it would be too much to have the whole family there," Bella said in a rush. "I didn't think Jake would be as intimidating. He is not a vampire; he is a human--one of the shape-shifters I told you about. He's practically a part of my family. At one time I thought Jacob might be my son-in-law." Bella's face held a tinge of regret. "He has been looking forward to being able to talk to you, and he is someone you can trust."

Suddenly the car slowed.

"Here we are," Bella said parking the car off the road. "The cabin is back here. Follow me. "

They entered the cabin. It was rustic, but comfortable. The room was warm, and a fire was burning in the large stone fireplace. A massive, dark-haired man rose and walked towards them. His face was alive with joy, his warm eyes blazing.

_This person is the one they thought would be less intimidating?_ Tara thought, and then her thoughts fled as Jacob lifted her effortlessly and crushed her to the stone slab of his chest, spinning her around like a long-lost friend.

"Jacob, put her down!" Bella commanded sternly. "She has no idea who you are."

Reluctantly, Jacob slid Tara to the floor. It was a long way down, but he continued to hold her gaze in his warm brown glow. Tara found it hard to look away. It was blazing hot in the room, and she felt a flush rise in her cheeks. She fumbled with the clasp of her coat.

"Um, hi, Jacob. It is nice to meet you."

Tara felt shy, and it was hard to meet Jacob's eyes. He continued to regard her with approval, a wide smile on his handsome face. She forced herself to look up at him and became disoriented, as if the destination on her horizon suddenly had arrived directly in front of her. She couldn't look away.

"Jake, do you think it is hot enough in here? Go get her some water," Bella commanded reproachfully, breaking the hypnotic eye contact. Jake loped off into the kitchen agreeably, tossing his long black hair over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Jacob said carelessly, as if he wasn't sorry at all. "I just figured Tara would be cold after getting stuck in the car with your frozen hide."

_He's not wrong_, Tara thought, flexing her stiff fingers and feeling the blood thin and flow in her veins for the first time in a while. In fact, her heart was pushing blood with an energy that had started when Jake had her in his arms.

Bella turned to look at her, staring intently at the pulse in her neck. "We are reaching that point of no return," she said, her voice making the words sound like poetry, despite the menace. "You can stay here for a while with Jacob, or we can get this started." Her eyes blazed with an anxious fire. "I've told you how important this is, but it has to be the right time for you. What do you feel?"

From a lifetime of pushing her feelings aside, of thinking that the way she felt wasn't quite right, Tara felt unprepared to answer the question. Yet a small voice inside told her that every step had led her to this place. She nodded her head and tried to push down the fear that rose in her stomach. Jacob returned from the kitchen.

"Bells, you better get going. The Sun is up and you might meet someone on the road. We'll catch you later."

Both women looked at him, and he stood in silence, glass of water frozen in his hand. He looked between Tara's frightened white face and Bella's determined gaze and realization dawned.

"What, _now_? You can't be serious. I thought Tara and I would have some time together…before…before the change." He looked helplessly at Tara. "I'm sure she is not going to like my wet dog smell, Bella."

Tara threw up her hands. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't smell any dog. I thought we were talking about me burning in fire for a few days and emerging as a hot chick with superpowers."

She was trying to put on a show of bravery. Jacob reacted badly to her words. He crushed the glass in his hand, oblivious to the shards that fell to the floor.

"Bella, what have you been telling her?" he asked fiercely. "You can't do this under false pretenses. She needs to know what this life is like! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be here when this happens?"

Bella stepped away from Jake's onslaught, but she wasn't defensive. Her expression was tortured.

"I know Jacob, but there isn't any other way, you know that," she said.

Tara regretted her joke. "Sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to be flippant." She put her hand on Jake's arm, feeling the heat from his satin skin. "Jacob, I appreciate your concern, but I know exactly what I am getting into. Bella was more than clear."

"It is your life," Jacob said grudgingly, darting another look at Bella.

Tara turned to Bella. "Let's get started. How many times have you done this? I'm assuming I'm in good hands?" she implored. The fear that had been fluttering in her stomach had risen to a fever pitch.

Bella's gaze faltered and she looked at Jacob, who moved protectively towards Tara.

"Well, actually never," Bella answered apologetically. "We don't do this lightly."

"You've never made another vampire?" Tara asked in shock, trying to push down the fear that was thrusting into her chest. She thought of the isolating murmur that had haunted her and the life she was leading.

"I've never bitten another human," Bella clarified soberly. "I will do it for you."

Bella's face was serious and Tara was surprised to see what she thought was a hint of fear in Bella's eyes. Her demeanor and responses were not reassuring, but something inside Tara still told her that she could trust Bella. She wanted to be part of her family. She wanted to _live_.

She looked over at Jacob, who was hovering protectively, and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this," she announced. "I'm not getting any younger."

Emotions seem to play over Jacob's face—sorrow, fear, and admiration.

"Jacob, watch me closely," Bella said to Jacob in a voice so low that Tara had to strain to hear it. "Please be prepared to stop me if you need to," Bella instructed.

"Don't worry," he said grimly. "If you get carried away, I'll knock your skinny butt to Sunday."

Without asking, Jacob picked up Tara like she was a doll and sat down on the couch, cradling her in his strong arms.

"I got you," he said quietly.

Tara normally kept people at a distance, but she was grateful for the strong arms around her. She allowed Bella to take her hand, noting that it was shaking.

Bella began to lower her mouth towards Tara's wrist, and then paused. "Jacob, please don't watch this," she requested in a small voice.

Tara felt Jacob's arms tighten around her almost painfully, and he inhaled, bracing himself.

"You ready?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

She tried to answer, but her throat was too constricted. She swallowed and nodded.

"Hold onto me," he directed and turned his head away.

Bella lowered her mouth slowly to Tara's wrist. Tara found she could not look away.

Bella's soft lips barely brushed the pale soft skin of her wrist like a kiss where the pulse of life beat swiftly, fueled by the heart that threatened to burst from Tara's chest. In a blur, as if it was happening to someone else, Tara saw Bella pull back and tear the skin of her wrist. Tara felt a slash of pain but she did not cry out, although her body stiffened. Jacob moaned, as if he was the one being hurt.

One crimson drop escaped before Bella's mouth clamped onto her, and Tara felt her pull the blood from her body in a hot flow. The room grew blurry, and Tara fought the urge to struggle, as if something inside her still wanted to fight for the imperfect life she had. She tried to calm the survival instinct, but she was adrift in panic. She felt the strong arms around her. Jacob was her anchor.

"Hold on," he whispered, the echo of her pain reflected in his eyes.

The heat was being pulled from her. Cold drove deeper and deeper into her body until the ice hit her heart like a fist that stopped its pounding.

Tara held on to Jacob for dear life, held on, as her life ebbed away.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Reincarnation

All characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 2: Reincarnated

During Tara's torment, Jacob never left her side, although his pack tried to persuade him.

"So are you a house pet now? The great Jacob Black is domesticated," his cousin Quil goaded. Sam, the leader of the other Quileute wolf pack, never came to visit. Truly, only Quil supported him.

He pushed Quil away, feeling responsible for Tara and for what had been done to her. During his time with her in the cabin he had questioned his motives a hundred times.

He had been watching Tara for months at Bella's request. In that time, he had come to care for her so deeply that it surprised him. All that Bella would tell him was that Tara was special and she would be a big part of their future. _Maybe we shouldn't have interfered in her life_, he thought, stroking her cheek as the fire raged within her. _I wish we could have spent some more time together before you had to go through this pain._

On the third day, a welcome guest visited the cabin.

"She is close, I can hear her heart," Carlisle said after he had finished the examination, his sculpted youthful features belied by the wisdom of his golden eyes. Tara moaned softly and Carlisle stroked her brow gently. "It has been two centuries since I suffered in that fire yet I will never forget the burning," he said compassionately.

"Thank you for coming Carlisle," Jacob said. "I was getting worried. I didn't think that Bella wanted to talk to anyone about this yet." Jacob's relief was overwhelming. His experience with newborn vampires was virtually non-existent.

Carlisle placed a cold hand on Tara's feverish head. "It won't be long now. I can stay, if you like."

Jacob let out a long breath. "Yeah, that would be cool. Maybe we can open a window though, there's the small issue of your stench. This place isn't that big." Jacob could sense that Carlisle saw through his bravado.

"Try to breathe through your mouth…I mean more than usual," Carlisle said, making Jacob laugh out loud.

"Did a 200-year-old guy just bust on me? OK, if you can stand my stink, I'll stand yours. I've never done this before anyway." Jacob's eyes looked humble. "I'm not really even sure why Bella trusted me to be here."

Tara had stilled and Jacob's eyes roamed her body. He had been at her side for so long that he had barely noted the gradual changes she had undergone. Her clothing was shredded where she had ripped it in her torment. He just wanted this to be over and for her to be well. He had been waiting so long to talk to her.

Carlisle put a gentle hand on Jacob's arm. "Bella told me that she told you about Alice's vision of Tara. She saw that Tara will be a very unique vampire. Alice isn't infallible. We try not to count too much on the future she sees. You know the future can change," he warned.

Jacob tossed his ebony hair back defiantly. "You're telling me." His eyes sparked. "I've had my future ripped from me twice. No one knows better than me." The anger seemed to drain out of him. "I've had to watch people's lives move on without me. I watched Nessie grow up and move on. Hell, I thought you were going to be my great-grandfather-in-law or whatever."

Jacob felt the bitterness well up in him like acid in his mouth. _Christ, I'm can't believe I'm baring my soul to a vampire, even if he is my second-favorite leech. _

"Jacob, none of us can know what will come, but ever since I have known you, you have always been true to yourself. I envy the purity of your soul and the beauty that is in you. No one could ask for a better friend."

The kind words were not a balm.

"Friend," Jacob said bitterly. "Yeah, everyone's _best_ friend." The silence that followed this statement was interrupted by a voice that was new, yet familiar.

"I'm thirsty."

Jacob froze. The thoughts racing through his mind were almost fearful, and he remained poised between the anxiety and the wanting. He was in the moment of hesitation before you open a gift or check under your bed for the monster you fear is lurking. At the sight of Carlisle's thunderstruck face, terror overwhelmed him.

"Extraordinary!" Carlisle exclaimed with the air of someone who had not been surprised in a long time.

Jacob spun around and his vision exploded as a flush of heat pulsed throughout his body and his heart pounded in his chest. Tara sat on the bed, the clothes she had worn on her pyre hung shredded and loose on her petite frame.

"I'm thirsty," she repeated.

---

As both men stared at her, Tara laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the tatters of fabric around her body. She laughed again, enjoying the musical sound.

"If you think this is extraordinary, imagine how I feel," she exulted, hugging herself in a child-like gesture. She rejoiced in the power and energy, _the health, _of her body. Her eyes revealed treasures of wonders, layers on layers of light and texture. A small fire was burning and the motes of dust in the firelight arranged in a pattern of divine intricacy, the flames themselves floating streams of greens and oranges, blues and reds in a tapestry woven for her pleasure.

She turned to Carlisle, cocking her head as she stared at him. Tara had never seen a man so polished and perfect. His white skin contrasted with his golden eyes and golden hair. His face was flawless youthful perfection. She couldn't restrain herself.

"I'm Tara and you are beautiful," she said, by way of introduction. Carlisle smiled at her encouragingly.

Jacob stepped forward, his face concerned.

"This is Carlisle, he's Bella's father-in-law. He's going to check you out, okay?" Jacob said gently, his eyes never leaving her face. Jacob looked stricken, terrified. Tara tried to hold herself very still, realizing that Jacob was afraid of her.

Jacob's voice was so familiar and beloved to Tara. In fact, the most amazing thing in Tara's new world was Jacob. She could hardly look away from his face. It was the face she had seen beside her in the fire, but infinitely more precious. The planes of his strong handsome face were worked with symmetry that she felt only her eyes were able appreciate.

"You didn't leave me," she whispered, sliding her hand into his, shocking herself with the intimacy of the gesture. Jacob closed his hand on hers gently.

When her eyes met Jacob's he froze, and she felt she could look directly into his soul. She had a sense of belonging that she had never had before, of a connection that completed beginnings she never knew existed. _Is it always like this?_ Tara wondered. Jacob seemed dazed.

"What is so extraordinary," said Carlisle, moving to her side and tilting her head back, "is you."

Tara looked up into his golden eyes, not even thinking about distrusting this man. She kept her hand in Jacob's.

"You are like me," she said to Carlisle, sure that he was a vampire like Bella.

"It would seem that we are not so much alike," mused Carlisle aloud, his eyes running over her. "I'll need further study."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well, use your eyes, young Jacob. Or are you so dazzled?" Carlisle asked with a small smile.

Tara realized that Carlisle was talking about her and her cheeks stained pink. Jacob reacted as if electrified.

"She just blushed!" he exclaimed. Carlisle nodded encouragingly, waiting patiently for Jacob's next brilliant observation.

"Her eyes!"

Tara covered her eyes, embarrassed.

She felt that both men were looking at her like she was the pearl in the oyster, the diamond in the mine, the winning lottery ticket – she shook her head, _I seem to have an extremely powerful brain now and all I am accomplishing is turning out three bad metaphors in the time it used to take me to think up one. _Tara never liked to be looked at; she wanted to distract them.

"I feel…thirsty," she announced, realizing suddenly that it was true. The pull of her thirst seemed to draw her towards Jacob.

She thought about standing and realized that her clothes would not withstand any movement without falling in rags on the floor. "I'd also really like some new clothes, um, and a mirror."

Jacob looked around helplessly, his own wardrobe was pitiably limited and vastly too large in size.

"I uh, I didn't think. I don't have anything for you to wear or eat, I mean, drink. I'll go out and get something," Jacob stammered, wringing his enormous hands comically.

"Here," said Carlisle, handing her a bag. "My daughter thought you might need these. Jacob let's step outside and give Tara some privacy."

After the men had gone, Tara looked curiously into the bag. The first thing her hand touched was a cream colored, long-sleeved shirt of the finest cotton. She rubbed it against her cheek, feeling the downy wisp of the fabric. The cotton smelled like fruit warming in the sun. She slid out of her old clothes, marveling at their condition and how coarse they looked and felt. In a flash she was draped in the silken cotton and matching flowing pants, the fabric clung gently to her skin like a caress. She slipped her feet into soft-soled shoes. Rummaging in the bag, she pulled out a mirror with a cry of joy. ,

Tara cradled the mirror, hesitating and full of doubt. Bella had said that the beauty within would be revealed. _Well, what if there was no beauty in there to show? Even if it was there once, what if the world took it and crushed it?_

Tara closed her eyes and held the mirror before her face. Steeling her will, she forced her eyelids open. At first she could not look away from her eyes, and a bolt of disappointment shot through her. _They are the same, _she thought_. Exactly the same. Not that my eyes weren't my favorite feature._ Fringed in long dark lashes, the green and gold depths seemed to shimmer and morph in the flickering firelight. When Tara pulled her gaze from her eyes, she saw that she was indeed changed.

The firelight revealed the curve of a face she remembered from pictures of summer youth and joy, those moments of unconscious laughter caught on film. Her cheekbones were high and curving, her nose straight and slim and the mouth underneath was full and pale pink. _Was it a trick of the firelight? _She held out her hand, noticing that her skin was slightly golden. _Are we all so different, then?_ She thought. _Perhaps Carlisle and Bella are family; they look so much alike with their marble skin and those eyes. _She peeked down her shirt and blushed again. Her new body was rippling with muscles. She pressed fingers to her lips, and felt their coolness, yet their firmness yielded slightly to her touch.

Carlisle and Jacob found Tara like that, curled in front of the fire with the mirror.

"Girls," said Jacob in mock annoyance. "Always primping when it is time to eat."

In embarrassment, Tara leapt to her feet, swaying unsteadily in surprise at the speed of her motion. Jacob was quickly at her side, his large hands reaching to steady her.

"Hey, you are soft," he announced in surprise, his hands unconsciously slipping off of her waist and lower to investigate further. In a flash, her hand clamped his in a steely grip.

"I wouldn't do that," she said, even though she was surprised to find she really did not mind Jacob's touch, she was concerned at how her sensations of thirst seemed to increase at his proximity.

"Whoa, sorry. You are just a little unexpected." He leaned closer, burying his nose in her dark hair.

"Hey, you smell great. This is fantastic. Now you smell me," he said, throwing back his hair and revealing the strong column of his neck to her.

"Jacob," Carlisle warned sharply. "This is unbelievably reckless."

Before Tara knew what he was doing, Carlisle had pinned her hands behind her back. Even though she felt she could easily break free, Tara did not struggle. She was mesmerized by the sight of the pulse in Jacob's throat.

"It's OK," she said, not really sure who she was reassuring.

With her hands still pulled behind her, she leaned forward to press her face against Jacob's silken skin as he leaned towards her. She rested her cool cheek against his collarbone. For a fleeting moment she had the urge to open her mouth and lick the hot skin, but she resisted. She took a deep breath and pulled back.

"So, what do you think? Let me guess, the perfume of the day is Eau De Wet Dog, right?" Jacob asked, his tone deliberately casual.

Tara shook her head, thinking, _No_ _dog I've ever met smelled like that. _The scent was musky and warm, and decidedly pleasant. Jacob looked at her expectantly.

"No. Not doggy," she said mildly, eyes wide.

Jacob took a step back, looking bewildered.

"So what is going on here Carlisle? I saw her suffer for the last three days. Did this thing not take? Did Bella mess it up?"

Carlisle released Tara, but she leaned against him for support. Her mind was an explosion of mourning.

_Of course, of course. Of course I'm not right, of course I don't fit in. Something's wrong. Wrong with me. I'm alone. I'm other._ In the maelstrom of the swirling thoughts, she heard the static rising in her ears. She crumpled to the floor as Carlisle stood beside her, helpless. The distracting, isolating static sound she had heard constantly as a human came back in a rush, more powerful than ever before. It drowned out the cracking fire and threatened to split her in two.

Jacob knelt down in front of her, holding both of her hands.

"Tara. Tara, focus," he said. "Come back to me."

She looked into his brown eyes, so full of caring, and the static ebbed and clarified and then receded until the chorus became one note, the babble a single phrase. The voice in her head was one she recognized. It said, "I am alone too."

"I heard it," she whispered, reaching out to place her tiny cool hand on Jacob's cheek. "I heard it."

"Heard what?" he asked desperately.

"I heard you Jacob. It's alright; you don't have to be alone. I'm here now."


	3. Addiction

Chapter 3: Addiction

Bella lay flat on her back in the meadow. She could sense the wind before it rippled the grass and feel the insects crawling, although they never came near her. They instinctively avoided her menace. _I'm here, yet I'm not here_. She lifted her head to look at her arm in the beam of sunlight, noting how its warmth bounced off of her in flickering rainbows. _Even the sun cannot warm me._ She remembered a time when she had her own personal sun that shone just for her, but of course she had pushed that away. _My gift is a shield… and a Shield is what I have become. Alone, alone, alone._ The word rushed and twisted in her mind, binding it in tangles.

---

Not far away, a bronze-haired man, barely more than a young boy, sat on the step in front of the open door of a stone cottage that looked like it had grown from the enchanted woods surrounding it. He appeared to be listening to the sound of the wind in the trees, his elegant features intent. With astonishing grace, he rose and paced back and forth in front of the house, moving forward a few steps towards the woods and then turning back to his home. Suddenly he crouched with feline elegance, his amber eyes scanning the landscape. When he saw Jacob emerge alone from the woods, he changed his pose to one of welcome, relaxing as much as a stone statue can relax after it has been carved from bedrock.

"Jacob." He nodded.

"Edward," Jacob said curtly, his face not quite so impassive. _No one can do a poker face like this mind-reading vampire,_ he thought.

"You are looking well. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Edward asked politely.

Jacob made an impatient gesture, "Cut the crap Edward. I look like hell. My whole world is turned upside down and you can read my mind anyway. I really don't enjoy these little chit chats." He glanced over his shoulder to the woods.

"My apologies," Edward said again nodding his head, "I don't mean to waste your precious time. I hope I can give you the answers you seek. I understand why you are here, but why did you bring an army of humans with you?" His eyes scanned the woods again before looking directly into Jacob's.

"I can hear a crowd. How many people do you have out there in the forest?"

Jacob gawked at Edward; _the bloodsucker has gone off his rocker. Maybe vampires can go senile_.

Edward felt a flash of anger. _The dog was sometimes so trying._ Jacob was nearly 30 years old yet he was still such a child. He ran in the woods, he played his hunting games and he was responsible for no one. His rash actions had consequences, and exposing a vampire to a group of people on a sunny day was not wise. The din of their thoughts was hard for Edward to tune out.

"Jacob, you should re-think this. I will go inside and you can lead those people away. When you come back, we can talk about Tara." He sighed and continued, "I have a lot on my mind today and little patience for your antics."

The veins in Jacob's neck bulged. "You are usually a little better with the non-verbal communication, Edward." His hands bunched into fists, and he emphasized each word, "So I'll say this out loud Head Trauma. I Have No Freaking Idea What You Are Talking About." He wheeled and stalked into the woods. Edward remained unmoving in the shadows of the little home as he wondered what Jacob was playing at.

Jacob returned momentarily, hand in hand with one of the most beautiful humans Edward had ever seen. As the woman moved, Edward quickly revised his conclusion. It was clear that she was not human; he realized that she must be Tara. Carlisle had briefed him on the strange circumstances of this woman when he had returned that morning, but Edward had been preoccupied with Bella.

Edward's thoughts twisted in anguish as he felt the emptiness that always came when he was away from her.

As they approached, Tara saw his white skin and golden eyes. Jacob had told her that Edward had attended high school there in Forks and no one but Bella had guessed his secret. _Teenagers, their self-absorption is bottomless_, she thought. She was deeply grateful that although her body now resembled her form when she was 19, she had not returned mentally to that torturous time of her existence.

Edward's eyes locked with Tara's. "Ah, I see …" he said, "… it is you."

"Me what?"

"I can hear literally hundreds of thoughts coming from your head. In fact, it is very difficult to read your own thoughts. I apologize; at first I thought there were others with you." He paused, realizing he had been impolite. "It is a pleasure to meet you but there is a more pressing matter. You have not eaten," Edward spoke this as a fact, not a question.

"I'm not thirsty anymore," she said, unconsciously pressing her arm to Jacob's side.

"Listen, you know this already," Jacob said impatiently to Edward. "We've offered her everything, she doesn't want blood, she doesn't want water, or human food."

"Anyway, tell him when it stopped, the thirst I mean," Jacob directed Tara. She blushed again, remembering how her thirst had abated when she heard Jacob's thoughts.

Edward held up his hand. "No need for embarrassment. I caught that thought. Why don't we let Tara explore the cottage and we can take a walk?"

_Edward knows something he's not telling,_ Jacob thought. He was worried about Tara; she had become so important to him in such a short time. This feeling he had for her was not imprinting; the wolf equivalent of a lifelong love at first sight. Nor was it the biological connection that bound him to the pack, it was more natural. _More right_. He watched as she perused a stack of leather bound volumes.

"Tara, you stay here. Maybe you can read a book or learn French or something," Jacob said, smirking.

Tara smiled sweetly and the smirk fell off of Jacob's face as he stared at her as if mesmerized.

"Don't tell me what to do Jacob Black. I already know a few words in French and I'll be happy to teach them to you," she said in her musical voice.

It was Edward's turn to smirk.

The two men left to walk deep in the woods. Jacob turned to Edward. "Spit it out."

Edward did not waste words. "Tara has a kinship for lonely souls. I hear their voices in her mind. She doesn't seem to be able to read minds like I can, but the voices of these humans are in her head. She's not even fully aware of them. In time she will be able to train herself to hear them singly, and possibly even communicate with them. It could be a very powerful tool".

Jacob nodded. "That is what Bella told me before she brought Tara to the cabin."

"Jacob, if you ever sneak off into a cabin in the woods with my wife again I will disappoint her by killing you." Edward said.

Jacob could tell Edward's heart wasn't in the threat.

"What concerns me now is Tara's other special ability. I'm not even sure you are aware of it, or that she is. She is using it on you now," Edward said.

Jacob was startled. "What do you mean?"

"When she touched me, I was instantly at peace. One touch from Tara and I felt a sense of completeness."

Jacob shook his head, angry. He was shocked to feel tears sting his eyes. "So I've been hypnotized? Is that something like your brother Jasper does? He puts off that calming vibe. I really don't like to be manipulated."

Edward looked at Jacob compassionately. "No Jacob, it's real, not a trick. She's a healer."

Jacob sighed in relief, recalling how her touch had made him feel peaceful back at the cabin. Images of that night flitted through his mind as he recalled how content he had felt in her presence.

"Wait, Jacob." Edward interjected. "I just got something from your memory. What did Bella call Tara?"

Edward didn't wait for an answer. He took off at a dead run into the forest, leaving Jacob standing alone and bewildered.

_Maybe the bloodsucker isn't going senile, _Jacob thought, _but_ _I wouldn't rule it out. _His human limbs would not carry him quickly enough back to Tara. With a rip, he burst into a run, his four paws racing through the woods.

---

Edward knew instinctively where to find Bella and he lay gently down beside her in their meadow. She turned to look at him, squinting against his dazzling beauty that filled her still heart with love. She looked steadily into his eyes, feeling that her whole world was contained within him. He coiled around her, rolling her on top of him so their bodies pressed fully. Bella closed her eyes momentarily, giving into the sensations. She never tired of him. She lowered her lips to his and they shared a long slow kiss.

When she raised her head again, she said, "I didn't think you would come for me."

Edward rolled her gracefully to her side, cradling her head in his arm so they were face to face. "I will always come for you," he said, his lips brushing hers. "Jacob and Tara are at the cottage, I spoke to them."

Bella's mind reeled. _I will be a killer; I will never be able to turn back. What is this that I am losing… Is it my soul?_

"Tara is beautiful and unique. She reminds me of you," he said, trailing his fingers through the silken strands of her long dark hair.

Bella ducked her head, mind racing, wondering what Edward knew.

"Edward…" she whispered, "…it was so sweet … the blood. The memory of it is in my mouth."

He continued stroking her hair. "I am here for you."

"I have felt so alone," she said, and the despair of her voice was horrifying. Bella focused her energy to push her shield away from her body, allowing him access to her thoughts. Without her shield she felt vulnerablem like a raw wound.

Edward saw confirmation of what he had guessed.

"My love, your gift is a shield for a reason. You care and love so deeply. You are one of the most human people I have ever met. Although your heart does not beat it is still so full of love. I think the new connection with Tara ripped open your shield and you are feeling your compassion with humanity in new ways."

Bella knew he was right, in a twisted way she simultaneously craved and loved people more than she had ever allowed herself to. The conflict was ripping her apart.

At twilight, as they were leaving their meadow hand in hand, Bella froze in panic.

"Edward, the loneliness is growing within me. Even with you here, with you in my heart."

She felt like the edges of the hole in her chest were growing ragged again and she gripped at Edward like she was drowning.

Edward swept her into his arms and began running through the moss covered forest, moving so swiftly he was indiscernible, like a rushing wind. A light rain began to fall, catching in pearls of droplets on his skin and hers, streaming behind him as he ran.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"To see your sister."


	4. Iniquity

Chapter 4 Iniquity

After Jacob and Edward left, Tara was alone for the first time since she had "awakened". She flexed her muscles and balanced lightly on the balls of her feet, feeling the power vibrating inside her. She relished the newfound energy.

A shimmer of silk caught her eye through a slightly open door, and to her powerful eyes the color glowed as if precious jade had been mined and woven into the threads. The musk of leather, the sun kissed earth of cotton, and the sawdust and metal glint of something she could not place emanated from the room. Suddenly, her mind connected… jeans!

She pushed open the door and faced her own reflection in a full-length mirror; her image was enthralling. _Wow, this is some good light_, she thought, still not able to grasp how her own natural beauty had been magnified. She grimaced at her mud-spattered clothing. Her journey through the forest had been swift and graceful; her feet had barely rustled the leaves in passing. Jacob, on the other hand, had left a trail a mile wide, his huge paws gouging the forest floor. She should have been revolted at the sight of Jacob's wolf form, but it had filled her with a wild exhilaration.

They had run at night and the moonlight had caught and reflected off of each strand of his fur, his powerful muscles bunching and releasing, his mouth open with unrestrained joy as he tried to outrun and outmaneuver her. The run had been a dance and Tara had followed his lead, not caring about the outcome.

She followed her nose to a pair of jeans and slipped off her soiled pants. _Bella_ _will not mind,_ she thought as she pulled them on. They fit her like they were made for her. _I never noticed how similar our shape was, I mean is, now. Perhaps vampires have invented some space age fabric that fits every body. _She laughed. _I think that's already been done - it's called spandex_.

The simple, carefree act of picking out clothes was such a relief. She had been overwhelmed with worry over the last few months. She opened a drawer and pulled out a plain black cotton tank top. She left her feet bare, noting how the nails of her delicate toes glowed pearlescent. She found herself wondering if Jacob would like the outfit.

Back outside, Tara looked up at the sky and spread her arms, feeling like she could fly and safely flirt with the sun's rays. _I'm crafted by fire, no fire can touch me,_ she thought, spinning around with arms upraised and face upturned. When she stopped whirling, she saw Jacob. A sudden surge of excitement jolted through her, sending a thrill into her fingertips. He lay with his head on his paws, watching her intently. She exhaled a sighing breath, trying to control the flutters in her stomach, and knelt beside him, running her fingers over the thick russet fur on his haunches. She had not touched him before when he was in wolf form and his fur was surprisingly soft.

Jacob's wolf eyes saw Tara for the first time in the sunlight. No freaky rainbows. Instead, her skin sparked tiny golden glints in the light. The lust for gold had driven people to madness, and Jacob wondered what madness had overtaken him. He shook his head abruptly from side to side, in a characteristically doggy movement. _Easy boy_! He had always had more problems with impulse control when he was in wolf form and he wasn't known for his restraint as a human either. He nearly melted at the feeling of her fingers touching him.

_Why is everyone more comfortable with me when I am an overgrown hairy wolf?_ he thought, then he realized - _Chicks dig dogs. Who doesn't love the puppy in the room? _

She gracefully lowered herself to the grass beside him, leaning back on her arms.

"So, Jacob, are you stuck in wolf form? Why don't you change back into a human?" Tara asked, stretching out legs clad deliciously in a pair of dark jeans.

Jacob lifted his head and looked at her.

'_Cause I just busted out of my last pair of pants, and I don't exactly want to parade around in front of you naked_.

They sat together in companionable silence as the sun slipped down through the sky. Being with Tara seemed to soothe a need inside Jacob. Time seemed stretched out plentifully, its abundance allowing him to experience the moments. As twilight fell into the forest, the air cooled, and Tara moved to lean against his warm fur. He curled his long body around her, enjoying the contact.

Their reverie was interrupted when Edward burst into the clearing, carrying Bella, his face contracted with concern.

Edward was relieved to see that Tara and Jacob were still there. They leapt up as he swept up to them.

"Is she hurt?" Tara inquired anxiously.

Edward put Bella on her feet. Tara's concerned expression relaxed as Bella wrapped her in a big hug. Bella took Tara's golden face into her hands, smiling in wonderment.

"I'm new and improved," Tara announced, smiling. "Check me out, I'm stronger than Jacob," she said, flexing her arm.

Jacob sniffed and laid back down, putting his head on his paws.

"You are amazing!" Bella answered. Suddenly her gaze faltered. "Your eyes did not change," she said softly, her expression quickly shifting to a shade of sorrow.

Edward reacted quickly to Bella's mood, moving to step closer, but Tara had already folded her into another embrace. He stepped back to look at them, noting that Jacob was doing the same.

The two women were identical in height and their dark hair rippled back from their faces with similar spirals. The notes of a new song played in Edward's mind as he looked at them. Their song was a blending of two tones, deep and pure, a perfect yin and yang of sound. Edward could hear both of their minds and he marveled at how their thoughts entwined, until the thoughts flowed into a language so deep and intimate that Edward could not follow. The shield that normally enveloped Bella seemed to temporarily vanish in Tara's presence.

The worry on Bella's face evaporated, and she linked her arm in Tara's with an air of easy intimacy. They walked arm in arm away from the vampire and the wolf. Bella turned her head and gave Edward a loving look.

"Tara and I need to have some girl time. Would you please find Jacob some pants?"

Tara gave a small smile.

_So that's why he would not return to human form._

Edward nodded at her and then cocked an eyebrow as her thoughts started to wander into imaginings of what it would have been like if Jacob had less modesty. She caught his eye and blushed.

The two women strolled away, not seeming to care where they were headed as they disappeared into the forest and the growing dim.

Edward watched them go, feeling a mix of relief and yearning. He wanted to be the one to comfort his wife, but he was relieved at the connection that she had made with Tara. Edward turned and began walking towards the path leading through the woods to his parent's home. Jacob stood immobile, staring at the forest.

"Here boy," Edward said, patting his thigh. Jacob's head rose and he remained motionless, his eyes slashing haughty distain.

"Have it your way," Edward said, shrugging. Jacob reluctantly got to his feet and followed him.

---

Jacob sat with Edward on the porch of the house. Edward was quiet, as usual.

"I'm used to moody weirdness with you, but would you mind telling me how Bella is doing?" Jacob asked. "She seemed very freaked out the last time I saw her, and today she looked sad."

"You could not have possibly thought that this was going to be easy for her," Edward said, fixing Jacob in his golden gaze.

Jacob remembered the look in Bella's eyes in the cabin after she had bitten Tara. She was fighting the rip current of her longing to feed. He of all people knew full well what it was to want what could not be, and to return again and again to the razor's edge of pain when you are so close to your desire and powerless to retreat to a safe distance.

"Maybe Bella shouldn't have been the one to bite Tara," Jacob said, "but it had to be done." Jacob tried to put conviction into his voice, but he knew Edward was in his head. Edward's golden gaze was unnerving, and Jacob squirmed.

"Bella told you that Tara was sick, right? She had to act fast before it got any worse."

Edward didn't say anything. He sat still as a judge. Jacob felt a prickle of irritation.

"What do you want from me? OK, so I went along with it. I know it wasn't right to play God, but sometimes people have got to be allowed to fulfill their destiny," Jacob continued. "I was completely out of it after Nessie left, so Bella gave me a job to do. She asked me to watch after Tara, and I did.

When we found out Tara was sick; Bella was devastated. So was I. There's something about her we just couldn't stand to lose…I don't know…maybe we panicked." Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true that Tara's body is nearly indestructible now, she could live for thousands of years," Edward said. "Humans die. It happens all the time. Did you think to ask why it couldn't happen this time?"

Jacob got to his feet, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Of course I did! Did you ever think that I would be someone who would want to stop a beating heart? It's what I've pledged my life to prevent. It's the reason I turned into what I am." Jacob's mind reeled; he looked at Edward with dread.

_Of course he would blame me and not Bella_, Jacob thought defensively, but a part of him wondered if Edward was right, and feared he had gone along with Bella's plan too easily.

Edward's eyes held his, and their golden depths were filled with sympathy, not anger.

"Jacob, I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. I'm not here to judge you. I want to explain something to you; I owe you this much. Tara is Bella's sister."

Jacob's mouth gaped open.

"What? Why…why wouldn't Bella tell me?"

"She didn't even tell me," Edward said, his face grave. "I just read her mind. She's dealing with a lot of emotions and I don't think she knows how to handle them all. She is going to need help."

_First I think I'm in love with Bella, then I think I'm in love with her daughter, and now I can't stand to be apart from her sister. What is my damage?_

Edward shook his head, clearly having no answer to Jacob's wild thought and understanding that Jacob did not expect one.

"Do you know any details?"

"Not yet," Edward answered. "But I am sure they are full sisters – the same father."

"They must have put Tara up for adoption," Jacob muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't see the family resemblance."

"Bella herself has always been an anomaly. Tara also seems to be unique."

"I'll say," Jacob exclaimed, raising his eyebrows at the extreme understatement.

Jacob's eyes searched the darkness. He wished that they would return. The longing surprised him with its urgency. He wanted to leap from the porch and run into the night, looking for Tara. The separation was almost like a pain.

He and Edward swiftly shared a look of deep understanding.

---

Tara and Bella climbed a tree and sat perched on opposite limbs, becoming enveloped in the rising dampness of the dark. Tara leaned against the rough bark and briefly closed her eyes, wishing that the static in her ears would lessen so that she could hear the music of the night. Bella seemed to instantly understand. She pushed her shield over Tara and plunged her into the warm bath of silence.

Tara rested in her comfort for a moment and then asked, "Do you think we could try pulling that back again? I want to try to see if I can single out some thoughts, the way Edward does."

What she did not say was that she was hoping to hear one single mind; Jacob's mind.

Bella concentrated on thinning her shield, stretching and pulling it into gossamer as Tara tried to sort through the threads. Something slipped into her mind, but it was not Jacob's voice she heard.

It was not a shout.

It was not a whisper.

It was a whimper.

Tara curled into a ball, pressing her fists to her ears.

Bella leapt gracefully to the tree limb beside her and placed a hand on her arm.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

Tara heard a voice in her head cry out, _"Help Me!"_ Flashes of thought and images poured into her mind and she was overwhelmed with a feeling of terror and dread.

"Someone needs help." She closed her eyes, concentrating. She caught another thought.

"It's a girl. She's at Forks High School. Do you know the way?"

Bella ran straight and true through the forest and Tara followed. The earth was spongy with moisture and Tara felt propelled from the balls of her feet, her strides lengthening until she was nearly floating to each landing point, her bare feet not even bruising a fern. The call in her mind grew louder, pulling her like a beacon. Suddenly they burst from the forest and onto a green manicured field.

A voice cried out from beneath the bleachers and they heard a sound like links of a chain being pried apart, one after another. It was fabric ripping.

Bella closed the distance to the bleachers, moving like an arrow across the lush grass.

Mere seconds too slowly, Tara arrived to see Bella grab the back of a man's neck. He was bent over a young girl like a vulture, his long gray coat trailing onto the wet ground. The overhead lights striped the brutal scene in light and shadow. With a snarl, Bella swung her arm, throwing him through the air. His body slammed against a support, feet and arms jerking out, a surprised look on his face. With a sickening snap, his head flew back and the sharp, sweet tang of blood filled the air. Bella's eyes blazed and she lunged. Just in time, Tara grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"No!" Tara commanded. "We are here for her."

Bella looked over at the limp girl on the wet ground. The flames in her eyes died and she sagged in Tara's arms. Her eyes flickered to the man's lifeless form.

From the mud and shadows came a soft moan. The girl's eyes flickered over Tara and Bella, and she swiftly passed into unconsciousness.

Bella buried her head in Tara's shoulder to blot out the sight of the man's crumpled body.

"What have I done? What have I done? I'm a killer," Bella sobbed brokenly.

Tara held her close, stroking her hair.

"Hush, hush," she whispered. "I'm here."


	5. Connection

All recognizable characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 5: Connection

Tara rode with Carlisle to the emergency room. When she walked into the hospital, the static in her ears rose to a roar, and she retreated into Carlisle's office.

He returned shortly to let her know that the girl they had saved was going to be fine. He paced the room unspeaking, and finally sat down at his desk with his hands pressed flat against the surface. Slowly, he removed the glasses he wore in an attempt to look older.

_He must be furious_, she thought. _We've potentially exposed the whole family._

The fate of the family wasn't foremost in Tara's mind. She was worried about Bella. She tried to push away the focus that turned inward, like a ravenous mouth gnawing a hole inside her. _My blood was tainted._ She let the shame hold her silent, until some strength within her fought the words out.

"Why am I so different? Did I infect Bella? She seems so sad since she bit me and what she did last night with that man… it just devastated her."

"I suggest you speak with Edward about the effect you have had on Bella. He knows her better than anyone. I am intrigued with your reaction to the venom, I must admit," Carlisle answered, his face animated.

"Your reaction to the vampire venom supports a theory I have developed from centuries of study." He continued with a scholarly air, "When humans are born, they have over 300 bones, which fuse with age. Taste buds die, skin cells shed and destruction occurs on the cellular level. In essence, we harden. Vampire venom physically freezes us in time."

He paused while Tara absorbed this science lesson before continuing, "Although it alters us physically, the venom does not affect our consciousness. We are damned to eternal starvation for nourishment of our soul's highest need...spiritual connection. My studies of ancient civilizations and indigenous populations have led me to believe that blood contains life force. Feeding on human blood is the easiest way for a brutal young vampire to connect with another living being in a crude approximation of a spiritual connection."

"I can understand wanting a connection, but if drinking blood is about a spiritual need, how were you able to stop before you found your family?"

Carlisle spread his hands and looked down modestly. "I think, perversely, it is because my need for a connection is insatiable. I have always felt the vulnerability and pain of others so acutely. That is why I became a healer. For me, it's impossible not see the humanity in what other vampires consider …" he trailed off.

"Food."

"Precisely. So, on to you… You feel the pain of others too, am I correct?"

"I guess I felt it so strongly that I heard their voices in my ears as a human. Even though I can't understand it, I can never shut it out," Tara answered.

"I believe when vampire venom entered you, it didn't change you in the same way it has done to all others."

"Why not? Is that why I don't need blood?" she asked, puzzled.

"I think you don't need the blood to satisfy you because you connect to everyone in need. When I am with you, I feel a sense of belonging. Everyone does. Surely you have noticed your effect on Jacob?"

Tara sensed the truth in what he said. "I stopped being thirsty when I connected with Jacob…. um…whatever that means." She ducked her head shyly, hoping Carlisle wouldn't ask any questions about Jacob.

Fortunately, he seemed distracted.

"I'd better get back to the ER, they need me. Feel free to take my car back to the house if you like," he offered.

Tara was grateful for her conversation with Carlisle, and she mulled his theory over in her mind as she returned to the Cullen house. It was more pleasant to think that she had a satisfied spiritual need than it was to think she was a freak of nature. Carlisle's explanation did offer a reason as to why her thirst seemed to abate around Jacob.

_Jacob. _Tara again felt the pull to be with him. He had gone to speak with the pack to resolve issues with a treaty and she had no idea how long he would be gone. The static in her ears was a torment. She hung around the Cullen house, hoping he would come, but finally she reached the point where she couldn't wait around at the house anymore. The forest looked deep and inviting and she tried to flee her inner demons, running carelessly through the trees, snapping branches and startling animals. Finally, she tripped on a tree root and was barely able to catch herself to avoid falling headlong. _Supernatural speed, grace and agility can barely bring me up to functional, _she thought critically. She continued at a slower pace until she came to a clearing.

Stones surrounded a small fire pit that was rimmed with the barest crust of ashes, leaves were strewn around with no order and a very large knotted rope hammock was strung between two trees. She could hear rushing water nearby. It looked like no one had been there for a long time.

Tara climbed into the hammock, stretching it up so she was sitting, idly pushing it with her foot. The movement reminded her of the porch swing at her house, a lifetime ago. Her physical perceptions were so much different now, but her sense of waiting for something was still strong.

Jacob entered the clearing just as the green-filtered light that trickled through the canopy of leaves overhead began to dim. His bare shoulders drooped slightly and he moved slower than usual. _He's tired_, she thought.

At the sight of Tara in the hammock, a big smile stretched his handsome face.

"Ah, look what I caught in my net."

"This is your place?" Tara asked.

_Everything about Jacob just seems so right_. He nodded and moved to stand before her, holding her gently around the waist to stop the swaying of the hammock.

"You look tired," she said.

He shrugged. "I feel better now, but I wouldn't mind taking a load off. Move over and make room."

Before Tara grasped what was happening, Jacob put his huge frame into the hammock, stretching her out with his arm around her. The ropes coiled around them, holding them together. Her face was pressed against his chest and she felt him shake with laughter.

"I can't see your face, but I know you are blushing."

Embarrassed… and blushing, Tara tried to lever her elbow off his hard chest without hurting him. She was very mindful of her strength after what she had seen Bella do last night.

"Relax…I'm harmless," Jacob said with laughter in his voice.

_You so clearly are NOT harmless_, Tara thought.

"Um… I'm trying not to hurt _you,_" she said, managing to get up on her elbow to look into his face.

Jacob gave her a slow grin and then lazily stretched his full length, further tightening the hammock around both of them. "OK, tough girl, do your worst." He laughed out loud, and then he sobered. "Just don't bite me. Not cool."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampire venom is no good for me."

"Even mine? Carlisle seems to think I'm different."

Jacob gave her a wary but interested look. "Well, Nessie… ah that's Edward and Bella's daughter… she used to bite me all the time when she was a baby… but she was half human. Considering vampire venom is deadly in my bloodstream, I'd rather you practice on another wolf."

Tara's head was full of the scent of Jacob and she felt a pull towards him and a prick of thirst in her throat. Suddenly a terror of hurting him overcame her. She dug her elbow a little harder. "Jacob, let me up. I need to get away from you."

He wrapped his arms more closely around her. "I don't want you to."

"What if I hurt you? Seriously, let me go." Panic was rising. She knew she could rip the hammock to shreds, but she was trying to keep her head. She spoke in an even tone, "You might not be worried about your skin, but I am."

Jacob didn't loosen his arms one bit. His eyes were speculative and heat was shimmering off of him.

"I appreciate your concern, but I just thought of a little experiment. It's perfectly safe. I'm sure there is no way either of us could get hurt." His voice deepened persuasively as he spoke.

He slid the fingers of one hand through the strands of her long hair and then cupped her cheek in a caress that captured her, making her feel fragile and delicate. The touch was gentle as he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb, turning her face up to him. There was absolutely nothing in her world but this moment, this man, as they looked into each other's eyes.

He pulled her mouth to his in a gentle first kiss that begged to be deepened. Her arms slid around his neck. With eyes closed, she gave herself over to the sensations from his mouth, his body against hers, and his arms that were now wrapping around her, holding her gently, as if she would break.

The kiss was cautious at first and then it deepened. She felt a jolt like a defibrillator sending electricity to her chest. She imagined that her still heart expanded and contracted beneath her ribs.

With a low moan she broke the kiss, burying her head in his chest as he stroked and kissed her hair, still holding her close. She could feel his chest rise and fall and the swift movement of his heart under her ear. Her hands were trembling as her arms wrapped around him to pull him tight into a quick hug and waves of sensation flowed over her, but Tara couldn't stay away from his kiss for long.

She again lifted her mouth to his, desperate to taste him. She forced herself to keep the kiss slow even though she wanted to devour him. The time was too precious to rush. Sweet shockwaves pushed through her, sweeping down to her toes and settling in at her core.

Their mouths opened and his tongue deliberately and gently slid along her lower lip, playing with her. Instinctively she pressed closer to him so he could slide his tongue into her slightly parted lips. At first Jacob just touched the tip of his tongue to hers and slid it back and forth, then he pushed deeper. Tara responded, enjoying the feeling of him stroking inside her mouth.

Suddenly, Jacob stilled himself and Tara pulled back, gently stroking his face and pushing back his hair. His eyes were shut and he lay perfectly still. Tara could still feel the ripples of electricity flowing through her from his kiss. Jacob lay so quietly that Tara began to be concerned. His eyelids fluttered and he let out a dramatic moan, and then his eyes opened fully and he gave her a self-satisfied smile. Tara went limp with relief and dropped her head to his chest. Hard. She kept her head there, emotions warring within her.

"Tara, look at me," he commanded gently.

She looked into his face and saw the joy etched in every plane. He was exultant.

"I knew you could never be bad for me."

"So I'm not poison?" Deep within her, she felt she was not worthy of this amazing and beautiful man, but his joy was contagious and it dissolved her defenses. The sun rose in her heart.

He looked at her tenderly and gently brushed a curl back, tucking it behind her ear. The joking, boyish Jacob was gone and he spoke with a deep certainty as he drew Tara closer to him, to the place where she belonged.

"No….. Not poison. I'm only at peace when you are with me. You touch a place inside me deeper than my own self. You are my salvation."

He shuddered slightly in her arms, disbelieving that he had the courage to say those words to her, yet somehow fearless. He was so sure of her.

Jacob felt he had found a new reason for continuing the struggle that is life. He had been on the fringe of the deeply loving relationships all around him and through the shared mind of the pack, he had experienced those joys nearly first-hand. Yet, he was not the one that was chosen. He bitterly remembered how he had clung to Nessie to find his purpose in the hope that he had found a soul-mate.

After Nessie left, Jacob had hung around, not sure of his place. Bella had asked him to watch Tara from afar for the last few months. _I think she was just finding a job for me to do_, he thought. From the first time he saw Tara, he had felt that she was a kindred spirit. It wasn't just her beauty and her kindness; it was the way she too was in the world but not a part of it. The walls she had built to defend herself were the same ones he had constructed in his own mind, all while playing the part of the helpful friend.

When he looked into her eyes, his barriers were stripped away. _I have to try_, he thought. _Or soon there won't be anything left of me to give_. Jacob held Tara gently in his arms and he let himself hope for something more.


	6. Destiny

Chapter 6: Destiny

The night did not feel long enough for Tara. She and Jacob whispered and laughed, and eventually she let him sleep. The rough hammock felt like a cocoon of safety as she lay within Jacob's arms, absorbing sensations she had thought were reserved for the afterlife. _Can it really be like this under heaven?_

He said that she was his salvation. She had tried to save people many times in her past as a human. She had reached out to those in need over and over, only to find that it ripped out a tender part of her. By the time Bella found her, she was a shredded, spent mess, with nothing more to give. _I barely had enough hope to take her hand and leave my porch, _she thought. The sense that something was out there waiting for her had given her limbs enough strength to rise. _Was it Jacob waiting for me? _

She nestled deeper into his warm arms, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully. Her body tingled where it was pressed against him, and she slowly inventoried herself, inspecting the sum of her parts. Her limbs felt strong. Even in relaxation there was a latent energy within her. Her silent heart felt whole, but she doubted its strength. _The vampire venom is supposed to make my physical shell nearly indestructible, but it is my heart that needs protection, _she thought.

Wallowing in the throes of self-doubt, she remembered when she had heard Jacob's voice in her mind, and the cry of the girl in distress. She had responded with a confidence that allowed no hesitancy, instinctively moving to meet the need and feeling the power within her. _What did this venom do to me?_she asked herself,checking her heart for the answer_. _When the answer came to her it made her rejoice_. __It has strengthened me to heal and connect without destroying 'me'. __I can care for the lost souls, and I can trust Jacob._

As the sun rose, Tara watched Jacob's face. The dark crescents of his eyelashes curled gently, his high cheekbones were washed in the innocence of relaxation. Suddenly, she was looking directly into warm brown eyes that held a hint of worry.

"Good morning," she said, pressing her lips to his. "I would have gotten you breakfast, but I seem to be a little tangled."

He flashed a smile. "I can catch my own breakfast. You stay right here," he urged, but Tara was already extracting herself from the hammock. She stood and stretched, running her hands through her hair and easing out the tangles.

"I think I will head up to the Cullen house. Bella mentioned there are some clothes for me there and I want to see how she is doing."

Jacob had been watching her in amusement, his eyes lingering on her face, but his expression hardened when he heard her words. He rose and moved restlessly around the clearing, picking up a stick and throwing it hard against a tree. Tara was surprised at his reaction.

"Tara, you don't need to go up there. You can come home with me. Your life isn't really with them, you don't really belong. You aren't a bloodsucker," he said fiercely.

The words hit Tara in a soft place in her heart. The sense of rightness and equilibrium that had come from the night with Jacob was disrupted. He saw the pain in her eyes and instantly softened.

"I'm sorry. I just meant you should be with me. I can protect you. I don't know about them."

Tara pushed back the waves of hurt. "Jacob, they believe I have some kind of destiny, and I owe it to myself to explore that. There are people in pain out there, people who are feeling like I felt, before… before…" _Before I met you_, she thought, but she was not brave enough to say the words aloud.

"Anyway, if Bella thinks I can help some of them, I have to try."

He didn't answer.

"Besides, I'm dying to see my new wardrobe," she joked, hoping to lighten his mood.

"You look great now," Jacob said, somewhat sulkily. Then he relented. "I'll walk you back."

"I'm a big girl, Jake. I'll see you later."

She ran her hand down his arm, touching her fingertips lightly to his. The slight contact heightened her physical awareness and she felt a pull in her throat towards the vital beating warmth of him. She wanted to throw herself back into his arms, but she forced herself to pull away, then turned and followed her trail back to the Cullen house. Jacob just stood there and watched her go.

Tara found Edward waiting for her on the front porch.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, wondering how much he knew. "Are you getting any better at reading my mind?"

Edward gave a little half smile and looked up at her. "I know you're worried about Bella, but anyone with eyes could see that… she is doing better." He clenched his long elegant hand into a fist. "That man she killed was a monster," he said. "The two of you rescued that girl."

Tara considered his words.

"This might sound cruel, but I don't think Bella was concerned with justice. Her emotions were out of control, she reacted like she was the one being attacked. Do you understand what is happening to her?"

Edward's answer was thoughtful. "I may understand better than anyone else could, being able to read people's thoughts creates an odd kinship. There was a time when I couldn't distance myself from the emotions of victims." Edward looked disgusted with himself and Tara could tell he didn't want to discuss his own past further.

"So Bella can read minds now?"

He shook his head. "I think her shield goes down around you because you are so open to her. Without its buffer she is adrift in her emotions." He paused, knowing his words hurt Tara. "Yes, it is painful for her, but she would make that sacrifice a thousand times over to have you."

Tara's heart broke for Bella's pain and she wondered why Bella would be willing to sacrifice so much for her.

"Can I please go see her?"

"She'd like that," he answered, smiling.

They walked to the cottage. Bella was in the bedroom.

"Come in," she called in her musical voice.

They found her sitting on her bed, looking at a photo album. With the gauzy curtains of the bed as a backdrop for her beauty, Bella looked like a pensive angel in a renaissance painting. Her eyes lit up with joy at the sight of Tara and she slid over, patting the bed beside her and holding open the album.

Edward ducked out of the room, saying, "I'll leave you two women alone."

Tara sat down beside Bella and looked at the photographs. She immediately recognized Bella as a young girl. A pink pointed birthday hat clamped on top of her curls and she was blowing out the candles on a cake.

"It looks like you had a great family," Tara said a little wistfully.

Bella looked at her. "How about you?"

"Oh, my family was fine. I don't have any siblings. I was adopted as a baby when my parents were pretty old. They couldn't have kids of their own. They both died in the last few years. I'm an orphan now." As she said it, she realized it sounded pathetic. _Poor me._

Bella didn't say anything; she just slowly turned the page on the album. The next picture was a close-up of a lovely woman. She looked slightly embarrassed at having her picture taken. She was tucking her brown hair behind her ear, a little smile curved her full pink lips and the light caught her green-gold eyes. Tara gasped at the familiarity of the face and those eyes… the same eyes she saw every time she looked in the mirror.

"Who is that woman?" she questioned urgently.

Bella deliberately shut the album and set it aside. She knelt, facing Tara on the bed.

"She's my mother."

Tara's mind raced, but she was already leaning into Bella's waiting arms when her brain confirmed what her heart already knew.

"Sisters," she whispered.

The two women crushed each other in an embrace so powerful it was fortunate that they were both unbreakable. Tara felt replete and saturated in a sense of belonging. After the night with Jacob, she didn't know how much more joy her heart could hold. She pulled back and looked into Bella's golden eyes.

"Tell me everything."

Bella told her about Charlie and Renee, watching her closely for reactions. Tara's heart was full of sympathy and forgiveness when realizing that Renee and Charlie painfully made the choice to give her up for adoption.

"Would they want to see me?" she asked hesitantly.

Bella paused, considering, before she answered. "Renee lives in Florida. I don't see her much, but we correspond. Charlie lives nearby…. he has seen a lot of things in his life, of which I am not nearly the most bizarre. Remember, he hangs out with the Quileute wolves and his granddaughter is a half vampire. He is the one who told me about you, and he was thrilled I found you. We didn't think you'd be ready to see him yet. Young vampires usually have no control over their thirst. Let me talk to him first. It will be soon, I promise."

There was a knock on the front door of the cottage and both women looked up, startled.

"We never get visitors here," Bella said. It was raining steadily and the sky was an ominous gray that promised more to come.

Bella opened the door to see a girl of about 16. Her hair was wet and slicked back from her upturned face. White blond brows were drawn together in concern over pale blue eyes. Her blue raincoat extended nearly to the hem of her shorts and she had wrapped the bright fabric around her slender body, her arms overlapped protectively across her chest. The uniformly slim columns of her pale legs were punctuated by knobby knees.

When she saw the two women her resolve seemed to falter, but she steeled herself and addressed Bella, "Doctor Cullen said I could find you here. I remember seeing your face before I passed out. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Bella tried to ignore the delicious scent that tightened a band around her throat and sent dry prickly longing into her chest. She imagined the soothing, hot wetness of blood on her tongue, and she was glad that Tara was in the room.

"Of course, how rude of me, please come in out of the rain," Bella said, opening the door wider.

Sarah entered the cottage and sat down on the easy chair Bella used for reading. She hunched slightly, studying her purple painted toenails. Her feet in their sparkly flip flops looked vulnerable to Bella and she quickly looked away.

"I'm Tara and this is Bella," Tara introduced them.

The girl nodded and picked at her thumbnail. Bella felt uncomfortable and agitated. Her throat burned and she was acutely aware of the girl's heartbeat, which was racing.

_What would possess Carlisle to send her here? _she thought, wondering if she could control herself. A sweet taste was in her mouth and the room felt cramped, she hadn't felt a bloodlust like this since she was a newborn.

Tara smiled gently and knelt down, placing her hand on the girl's. Bella saw the young girl relax her shoulders and seem to blossom. Her nervous hands stilled, she sat up straighter and a smile spread across her face. _She's quite beautiful, _Bella thought and then realized that it was Tara's special power making the girl open up, let down her guard and show the beauty within.

"My name is Sarah," the girl said, swallowing thickly as her eyes grew shiny with tears. "I'm sorry, I was careless. I shouldn't have been out there alone." She covered her face with her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. "He was too strong, I couldn't fight."

Tara rose and drew Sarah up with her, holding both her hands. As Bella watched, it seemed as if a flow of energy passed through the two women. Sarah's skin flushed and Bella felt a wave of warmth, like a breeze had played over the embers of a recently hot fire. Sarah clasped Tara's hands with a strength that turned Tara's skin white.

The feathery, rapid pulse of Sarah's heart slowed and seemed to strengthen. Her eyelids fluttered shut and a smile of such radiance lit up her face that Bella was reminded of Renesmee as a child. _We are all connected.. Sarah, Tara, Jacob and others, connected in a web with Tara at the core, _Bella thought. The siren's song of Sarah's blood suddenly held no appeal for her.

"Together we are strong," said Tara, gently squeezing Sarah's hand.

"The strength is within me," Sarah's voice rang out pure and clear, full of confidence and joy.

She hugged Tara and then moved towards the door as if in a dream. Bella's hand shook as she opened the door, carelessly ripping open the wood from the frame. Sarah, still in a daze, didn't even seem to notice. Outside, the rain continued to fall steadily, tapping its cadence against the leaves of the surrounding woods. Tara and Bella waved to Sarah, remaining silent.

After she was gone, Tara turned to Bella. "Did you feel it too?"

Bella nodded. "I felt connected to her, like some power was flowing through you. Do you know what you did?"

Tara shook her head, her green eyes wide. "I heard her soul and I answered it."

Edward appeared silently in the doorway, where he paused, rain running down the planes of his cheeks and the back of his neck. He looked at the door hanging at an odd angle from the frame and then at both of them. Bella opened her mouth as if to speak, and then shut it again, her eyes wide.

"I may have found my destiny," Tara said, finally understanding that the connection she had felt with Sarah was not commonplace.

Edward was sure she was right.


	7. Jealousy

All recognizable characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 7: Jealousy

Bella was radiantly beautiful, her inner turmoil was gone and she was at peace. Edward swept her into his arms and whispered in her ear in a moment so intimate, Tara had to look away.

"I'm better… I'm better, everything is going to be perfect now," Bella murmured softly in reply.

Less than a minute later, Jacob walked in. He eyed the broken door. "Did I miss a party?" he asked, shaking his wet head.

Tara reached up and slowly ran her hand over his jaw and down his neck, sliding the raindrops from his skin. His breath caught and he placed his hand on hers.

"Sort of," Tara said softly.

Jacob looked over at Edward's smiling face. "Hey Edward, taking a break from your normal constipated tortured artist look today?"

Bella danced over to Tara, and gave her a quick hug, saying to Jacob, "I guess he's just happy. While you were out in the woods sniffing out a wild boar or something, my sister here was changing lives."

Jacob tried to look wise. "Ah… so she knows about the sister thing now? What do you mean changing lives?"

The two women exchanged glances, and Tara attempted an explanation. "Well, that girl that Bella rescued last night came over and we made a connection. It's hard to describe. I think I kind of healed her, if you can believe that."

"I have absolutely no problem believing that," Jacob said with conviction. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he was aware of the audience.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened and the smile melted off of his face.

Jacob took note. "He's baaack. That's the party pooper we know and love. Was it something you ate?"

Edward held up his hand. "The Volturi."

"What's a Volturi?" Tara asked.

"Really old withered kinda vampire cops/high priests… they are bad," Jacob deadpanned.

"They are sending someone here," Edward said. "I'm getting a thought from Renesmee. She's really focusing. She doesn't know the details. I'm trying to read the minds of the Volturi leaders and everything is in confusion. I'm wondering if they are doing this on purpose so I can't figure them out."

There was a moment of silence and then Bella let out a shriek.

"Can I just get five freaking minutes of peace without some kind of monumental drama?" Her musical voice managed to sound grating as it gyrated through several octaves of irritation. "I mean, what is going on here? Is someone watching me to make sure nothing goes right over here?" she turned to Tara. "Get used to it. It must be in our genes. Now that you are here we are a double magnet for disaster, or exponentially more disastrous…. Math… whatever!"

Tara's mouth hung open and she looked at Jacob, who shrugged.

"Vampire hissy fit," he whispered, very loudly.

Bella let out another shriek of rage and Jacob tried to calm her. "Hey, listen Bells, nothing to fear. We already sent them running once." He flexed his muscles.

Now it was Tara's turn to be irritated. She didn't fully understand what the Volturi might want with them, but from Bella's reaction, she knew it could not be good.

"I fail to see how brute force is going to resolve this." She faced Jacob and her eyes were earnest. "These humans have enough predators after them, we don't need to be luring more here. If the Volturi are coming for us, we have to go, we have to run."

Jacob put a gentle hand on Tara's shoulder. "It's no use," he said softly, "They'll track you. I will protect you."

Edward interrupted. "He's right. We need to get a plan."

_I just got a family and I'm not going to lose them now,_ Tara thought. "Any idea how long till they get here?" she asked Edward.

He paused, "It may be several days … maybe less. Renesmee is not sure, she lost contact with her source."

"Well…" she brushed her hands against her pants, "… first things first. Bella, didn't you mention you had some clothes for me? If I am going to face my destiny I'd like something a bit more "warrior princess" than jeans and a tank top." She wanted a chance to be with Bella and try to sort some of this out. Jacob was wonderful and exciting and way too brash to help her process any of this new information. Being with her sister comforted her and Bella seemed to feel the same way.

Bella goggled at Tara, but quickly caught her mood. She clasped Tara's hand and turned mischievously to Edward and Jacob. "Fashion show later at the big house."

Edward had spent too many years with his sister Alice to evince any surprise at this apparent non sequitur.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I hope there is some real food. I strategize better on a full stomach," he said.

**__**

At the house, Bella showed Tara several trunks that Alice had shipped back from Italy. "Will I get to meet Alice to thank her?" she asked.

Bella sighed, "Alice and Jasper, that's her soul-mate, are still in Europe, I think. She sent me a message that she was going to try to meet up with my daughter." Her eyes were bleak.

"How long has Renesmee been gone?"

"Three months. I know she had to go… she was looking for someone she met once. I'm not sure if she will find him, or if he will be what she is seeking." Bella opened her locket and showed Tara a picture of a lovely young woman, "That is my Renesmee… Jacob calls her Nessie but you must never repeat that."

"What on earth? That woman is a ten-year old?" Of all the things Tara had seen and experienced in the past few days, this was the most surprising.

"You know how they say, "They grow up so fast" – well Renesmee was ridiculous. She was full-grown by the time she was seven. She is the most unique and wonderful person. You will love her. She had to go … she had to get away from Jacob."

"What do you mean? What did Jacob do?" Tara thought of the sadness and even bitterness that was in Jacob's eyes when Renesmee was mentioned.

Bella was quick to correct, "No … nothing like that. Jacob and Renesmee love each other."

Tara felt a flare of pain, and she sat down on the bed. Her mind filled with the picture of that lovely face.

"It's just that Renesmee had to find her own way. Since birth she had all of us and especially Jacob beside her. Edward and I were ready to let her go; knowing that she would come back to us but I don't think Jacob was ready. He was lost for a little while. I had to give him a project." She ducked her head.

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," Tara said numbly. "So what project did you give him?"

"Well… um… Don't be mad! I had him protect you."

Tara leapt to her feet. "What the heck are you talking about? Protect me?"

Bella's words came in a rush, "Well, I found you… and I was checking on you, but then you wrecked your car… and I got scared… and you seemed sad." she stopped, "OK, well I got nervous we were going to lose you so I had Jacob kind of stalk you for a little while."

Tara flopped back on the bed, hands over her eyes. "How long?" she asked in a pained voice.

"For the last two months or so..."

Tara thought of her life for the past few months, remembered the waiting and the sense that something was out there. It was Jacob. So near but so far. She blushed with embarrassment. _He saw the old imperfect me. He knows what an impostor I am. _Her next thought was, _How the hell did I not notice a gigantic sexy man lurking around me in the suburbs?_ Things started to make sense to Tara, like how Jacob had greeted her like a long-lost friend when she first met him.

Bella hurried on, "Seriously, I'm glad we did – you have no idea how close you come to danger on a daily basis and Jake didn't seem to mind. It was hard to keep him from making contact. He was extremely enthusiastic about his assignment, except for the part about not talking to you. I had to threaten him into silence."

Tara sat up on the bed and faced Bella "Dearest one, you are a vampire, you are my long-lost sister, and you have had a werewolf stalking me for the last few months…" She fixed Bella with her green-gold eyes. "…Speak now. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"We knew," Bella whispered softly, knowing that Tara could hear her. "Jacob found out. All those trips to the doctor, the clinics…" tension hung in the air, "… and well, Jacob may have opened some of your mail."

Tara reacted as if shocked, her body going rigid. She looked at Bella through narrowed eyes. "So you decided to play god and save your terminally ill long-lost sister? Was all that stuff you told me about redemption and healing and the lost souls bullshit?"

"Does it feel like I lied to you?" Bella asked, looking at Tara earnestly with her golden eyes. "Does the difference you've already made feel like a lie?" She looked down at her hands. "I won't deny I was selfish. I didn't want to lose you, but everything I told you I believe was true."

Tara stalked over to the trunks and flung one open, momentarily distracted by the beautiful clothes. She knew that technically she could stay mad at Bella forever, but she realized that her sister's heart was in the right place and her anger quickly dissolved into gratitude for saving her life. _I wasn't ready to go_, she thought. She turned back towards the bed and flung a silk blouse at Bella.

"You are so lucky that a shitload of designer clothes covers a multitude of sins!"

Bella smiled, relieved. "I think you and Alice would get along very well," she said with an impish grin. "Hey, can I borrow that blue one?"

"Yeah, it really brings out the yellow in your eyes," Tara said and stuck out her tongue. She pulled out another beautiful piece. "This is hard. Help me pick out an outfit."

Bella looked panicked. "Let me get Carlisle's wife Esme. She's a lot more qualified in that department."

Tara was charmed by Esme. She looked like the loveliest kindergarten teacher she had ever seen. Esme clapped her hands in delight at the thought of dressing Tara.

"So what look are we going for?" she asked, full of businesslike energy as she expertly assessed Tara's features and shape. "I'm sure that Alice has given us some excellent choices."

"She wants warrior princess," Bella said, smiling.

Esme looked aghast. "But you are so pretty! Your features are so delicate," she said, expertly sorting through the finery.

"No, I don't really want to a warrior princess. I say outrageous things for comic effect at times," Tara said, chuckling. She could tell that teasing this sweet woman could be a very fun pastime.

Esme gave her a little reproving look and Tara and Bella laughed conspiratorially.

They settled on a pair of soft-brushed fawn colored slim pants topped with a light white silk knit T-shirt with a deeply scooped neck and soft-soled calf high suede boots that fit like a glove. Tara looked into the mirror, brushing her dark hair until it fell in soft waves against her cheeks and down her back. Her skin glowed radiantly against the white of the shirt.

"Ah, how did Alice know? I just wish could wear white," said Esme, looking down at her pale skin. "I used to tan you know, just a very little. It wasn't ladylike at the time but I loved being out of doors."

They heard a commotion downstairs and headed down.

Jacob whistled when he saw Tara. "You clean up nice," he said, his eyes warmly approving. He gave her a wicked grin when he noticed the fresh blush on her cheeks.

"It's good to see you with some clothes on," she joked, although she had become accustomed to his semi-nudity.

"So now that you are all decked out, can we get down to business and decide what we are going to do about the hordes of Italian bloodsuckers about to descend?" Jacob asked. They sat down in the living room, each of them looking seriously at one another. Jacob moved to put his feet on the coffee table, but stopped after a quick look from Esme.

"Sorry, momma vampire," Jacob said in a tone of affection. "I did wipe my feet before I came in."

Tara heard a slight sound in the doorway and caught a breath of lavender and salty air. Everyone else noticed at the same time. A slender young girl stood still, yet poised – like a ballerina about to leap. Her bronze hair was cropped in ringlets which curled around her lovely face and the chocolate brown of her eyes matched the slim-fitting leather coat that was belted tightly around her waist. She looked like a sprite just emerging from a blossom. With absolute certainty, Tara knew who this woman was.

The room erupted. "Renesmee!"

Bella embraced her and they spun around, then she flung herself into her father's arms and next into Esme's. She was engulfed in her family's love. Tara looked at Jacob. His eyes were riveted to Renesmee with naked longing.

Tara felt a rip inside her.


	8. Fever

All recognizable characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 8: Fever

Jacob waited a polite five seconds before rising to be showered in Nessie's attention. He enfolded her in his arms. She was such a tiny thing; her cheek pressed against him at the lower half of his ribcage. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head, smelling the sweet-salty scent. She had cut her hair and her head was a golden dandelion of ringlets. When he stepped back to look at her, Jacob realized with a shock that she had grown up since he had seen her. When she left she had looked like a girl of about 16 but now there was a new maturity in the slender curve of her face. _Maybe it is just the eyes?_ he thought. The easy child-like exuberance Nessie had always exhibited had fled.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked him uncertainly, peering up through the dark sweep of her lashes.

Jacob realized that he had forgiven her for leaving him. He guessed at the reason for his newfound tolerance. It wasn't the fact that she had returned home in one piece, laying his fears to rest. It was Tara. He was no longer a broken fraction seeking completion.

"I forgive you," he said, pushing back the curls from either side of her face, and noticing again how sharp her cheekbones looked. "Next time you leave on a Vision Quest, just make sure you say goodbye."

She squinted at him from between her feathery lashes and put her hand on his chest.

"Next time I go on a Vision Quest, maybe you can come with me," she said, lowering her voice and batting her eyelashes at him, confidence fully restored.

Jacob felt uncomfortable with those familiar warm brown eyes looking up at him from that grown woman's face with Tara standing right there. He stepped back from Nessie, putting some space between them. Tara was eyeing the two of them coolly. She looked less than thrilled to see the newcomer.

"A road trip might be fun, but that depends on whether or not she wants to come," Jacob said, trying to salvage the situation by including Tara in the conversation. "I'd like to introduce you to your Aunt Tara."

"Jacob!" Bella hollered, punching him in the arm. "Have you no tact?"

Renesmee's lips quivered and her eyes grew wide and filled with pain. She looked at Jacob, and then at Tara.

"You got married?" she asked.

Tara nervously snorted at the misunderstanding and the sound was so abrupt and so incongruous with her lovely features that Renesmee looked shocked. Jacob looked pained.

Bella moved to stand beside Tara and slid an arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, let me explain everything. I was hoping to ease into this a bit more. Tara is my long lost sister," she said.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, taking this news in remarkable stride. She looked back and forth between the two women and then she visibly brightened.

"You guys…" she said affectionately. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. So I have another aunt. That's cool. Hey, you owe me like ten past due birthday presents." She reached a slim warm hand to clasp Tara's casually. As soon as their skin touched, her face changed and she grasped Tara's hand much more firmly.

"Wow! … What? I'm feeling some energy." She shook her head with a reluctant smile. "Never a dull moment in this house."

Reading her thoughts, Edward spoke up, "Tara has a gift."

"Dad, I got that. Where have you been all my life Tara baby?" she asked, pouting her full lips. "I have a special ability too," she said, looking at Tara.

"It is nice to meet you," Tara said, somewhat weakly.

"Speaking of special abilities – Edward how long have you known that Renesmee was coming home?" Bella asked in outrage.

Edward shrugged. "She wanted it to be a surprise," he said, evading the question.

"Mom, Dad, Jacob -- we will definitely catch up in a few. I have some important Volturi news but time is of the essence now and I think Tara and I should go for a walk and catch up a wee bit."

Jacob looked decidedly uncomfortable with this proposal.

Tara felt disgruntled. _No,_ she corrected, _I feel cosmically disgruntled_. Of course Renesmee was darling and charming… _She's my freaking niece, right? _But that look of longing that she had seen Jacob give Renesmee burned in her mind. _This is mentally disturbing, is my ten year old niece my rival? It's just… it's just…. Yuck. _Ever since Bella had walked onto her porch she had been a good sport. _But seriously folks… Enough is enough. _

"I'm going to get a sweater," Tara announced.

Everyone looked startled at such a human thing to say. Edward gazed at her knowingly and Tara hoped that if he was reading her mind he had some discretion after a hundred years of insider information. She stamped up the steps and slid into a gray striped sweater, tugging the hood up over her hair defiantly. She glanced into the mirror. Alone with her reflection, comparing herself to that graceful woodland sprite downstairs, was not where she wanted to be, so she thumped back down as best she could - being a 115 pound girl in soft soled boots.

When Tara entered the living room the air was palpably thick with an uncomfortably tense vibe. Everyone looked at her nervously, like they were afraid she was going to have a temper tantrum. She briefly considered it, but decided that eternal life called for a modicum of maturity.

"All set. Let's roll," she said briskly to Renesmee.

They walked out into the moonlit night. The cold air was refreshing against Tara's cheeks and she slid the hood of her sweater back and shook her head to let it flow onto her neck. _I need to cool this temper a little bit_, she thought.

"It really is nice to meet you," Renesmee said, glancing sideways at Tara with an ingratiating smile. "I didn't mean to act overly casual at the fantastic news that you are here. My mom had told me she found you but I didn't expect to see you in the living room. Being in this family kind of trains you to accept surprising facts easily. I'd like to show you my memories. It's a pretty effective way of communicating. Do you mind?" She held out her hand.

Tara shrugged. "Sure," she said shortly, and then a thought struck her. "You aren't going to read my mind are you?"

"Nope."

"Then OK."

She extended her hand. The pictures rolled into Tara's mind, with Renesmee's feelings as the soundtrack. Mostly the images were of Jacob. First, he was her playmate, then he was her brother and later…. later…

… the world's most overbearing father.

Tara laughed.

"Get it?" Renesmee asked. "That wolfie dude was never going to let me grow up. So imagine you have two dads, one of them is an undead mind reader and the other one is a gigantic werewolf. How is a girl ever going to get a date?"

"I'm feeling you," said Tara, experiencing a strong sense of relief and a drastic improvement in her attitude towards her new niece. "So you had to get some space."

"A couple of thousand miles was just about enough space …" Renesmee chuckled, "… but I could never stay away for long."

"Thanks for clearing up the Jacob thing – Now I know how _you_ feel about him."

"I thought I'd better get straight with you. He's in there looking at you all lovey dovey and you were giving me the vampire stink eye. By the way, you do have beautiful eyes. Did they mention to you how unusual that is?"

"Thanks. Yes, it has been mentioned several times that I am a unique vampire."

"You and me both. At first they thought that I was the world's only half human, half vampire but my Aunt Alice found another one."

"Is she like you?"

"She's a he. His name is Nahuel and I don't know him. I've been looking for him though."

Tara noticed that Renesmee looked wistful and she felt the urge to hug the tiny girl.

"Renesmee, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to ask you another question."

"Shoot."

"Can I call you Nessie instead? No offense to your mom, but your name is ridiculous."

"You're telling me! I think she was tripped out on morphine or something. It was a _really_ bad pregnancy."

"Ouch. Well your family is in there waiting for the scoop. You'd better tell them everything you've learned."

Nessie again took Tara's hand and showed her what she had seen in Italy. Tara saw a group of people being led out of the sun and into the shadows. The last one was a little golden-haired girl, straggling behind to look at a small cat darting down an alley. A cloaked man took the girl's hand and pulled her into the darkness, pushing back his hood to reveal his ivory flesh when he was safely away from the sun's rays.

Tara saw the same man again later in Nessie's vision, his eyes were liquid crimson in his white face and he was speaking with a small dark-haired vampire. Both of them knelt before a vampire with odd, papery skin who extended his hand regally to touch their skin. Humans, dazed as if sleep walking, were led up to him and he methodically punctured and drained them with no apparent enjoyment, letting their corpses fall to the ground to be replaced with a fresh supply. One after another were brought to him, until the vision was blacked out as if Nessie had covered her eyes to blot out the horror.

"Ugh, thanks for the nightmares. Oh, wait – I don't sleep. Those are the Volturi, right? A scary group."

Renesmee's visions of the remorseless, white creatures rounding up whole families for the slaughter was shocking to Tara. These were not the Cullen vampires. They were killing machines. It wasn't a hunt or anything remotely like the food chain in the natural world. It was mass murder on an eternal scale. Tara experienced Nessie's revulsion along with her own as she shared the memory. Her skin crawled at this evil sacrifice.

They returned to the house where Bella, Jacob, Esme and Edward were huddled in discussion. They looked surprised to see the women returning so soon. Jacob rose and walked towards them, an uncertain look on his face. Tara was shaken by what she had seen.

"That was quick," said Jacob nervously, noticing Tara's skin looked paler than usual.

"Jake, you know I am really good at explaining things," Renesmee said in a patient and loving voice. "Auntie and I have an understanding, but we have a lot to do before Jane gets here." At the mention of Jane's name, everyone but Tara flinched.

"Who is Jane?" Tara asked.

"She's that little tiny girl thing I showed you in my memory… you know, the one that came with feelings of immense pain and dread… she's a Volturi not-so-secret weapon. They are sending her."

"What's her talent?"

"Like I said, pain and dread. She can inflict it with her mind."

"Not to worry honey, she can't penetrate my shield," Bella said reassuringly.

"I wouldn't count on it Mom. She is amped up. I don't know how to explain it, but she's sort of "with a vengeance" now. Something is not right in Volterra and I am guessing that has something to do with why they are sending her."

Bella remembered the ancient unfeeling halls of the Volturi fortress. From the outside the building could be mistaken for any stop on a tour of Volterra, but that would be a grave error. It was rotten at its core. She had been dragged into its icy depths against her will as a human, but the terrifying oppression of it was still vivid even through the imperfect fog of her human memory. The structure was imbued with the evil of its inhabitants, the Volturi and their fatal guards, who had risen to power for thousands of years on secrecy, domination and human blood. For those with the sensibility to detect it, the very stones were permeated by the reek of death.

_To say something was "not right" in Volterra is an understatement. Everything is not right in Volterra_, Bella thought.

"There is much fear there. Aro is changing," Renesmee said seriously.

Bella knew that this was a very significant statement. Mountains erode over time, sea levels rise and fall, but Aro had not changed for thousands of years.

Edward's eyes darkened and his face grew drawn as he read Renesmee's mind.

"I know Dad … it's freaky, right," Renesmee said.

"How about saying it out loud for those of us who do not have the power to read minds," Jacob said in annoyance.

"From what I was told, about four weeks ago, Aro started complaining of thirst. They say he is insatiable. The Volturi guard have been bringing in roomfuls of people for him. They are mining the countryside for fresh blood." She paused, shuddering. "Marcus and Caius – they are his brothers," she explained for Tara, "started showing the same symptoms. It seems to have spread to some of the older vampires first. They are getting out of control." She looked seriously at Edward and then her mouth dropped open as a sudden thought struck her and she looked around the room.

"How is Carlisle?"

Bella did not miss the significance of the question. Carlisle was one of the oldest vampires that they knew. _Renesmee must be worried that Carlisle could be sick as well_, she thought.

"He's fine," Edward said curtly, a frown furrowing his brow as he caught Renesmee's concerns. "Do they have any theories on what this may be?"

"They don't, but it definitely has them scared. Some people are calling it "the fever" -- but never in front of Aro."

"That is just horrible," Tara said. Her face was gentle with sympathy.

"Tara, these are some really bad vampires," Jacob explained.

"She's talking about all the people they are killing," Bella interrupted. She turned to Renesmee. "How do you know this?"

Renesmee's brown eyes looked enormous. "I have a friend in the Volturi guard," she said simply. "You'll all be meeting him very soon."


	9. Interrupted

All recognizable characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 9: Interrupted

Everyone looked at Renesmee. In the silence, Jacob's stomach gave a hollow growl, a sound that did not go unnoticed in the room full of super sensitized beings. Nessie rolled her eyes at him.

"So what? I'm hungry," Jacob said. "Excuse me for being inconveniently human."

"I'll make you something here," Tara offered.

"I'm sorry, the fridge is empty," Bella apologized. "We'll get some things now that Renesmee is home. Honey, I know you like food every once in a while, you are looking a little thin to me," Bella said to Renesmee in mom-like fashion.

"I'm not staying, Mom," Renesmee said definitively.

The temperature in the room got a lot chillier.

Jacob plowed through the sudden awkwardness. "Well that's my cue to leave. I'll grab something to eat while I'm out, if you know what I mean." Casually, as if the thought had just occurred to him, he turned and faced Tara. "Tara, do you want to come with me? I think the family here needs a little alone time."

Grateful for the escape, Tara agreed. They walked out into the starlit night, in haste to leave the tension behind them.

"Oof," Jacob said, grimacing. "Times like these I'm glad I'm not the dad and I have a house of my own to escape to."

"You are taking Nessie's news really well," Tara said, looking closely at Jacob. It was obvious that his relationship with Nessie was complicated and maybe even Jacob did not understand it.

--

Jacob shrugged and did not say anything. Tara wisely decided not to press him on it.

He looked at her intently. "So you two seemed to bond pretty quickly, you didn't seem very thrilled to see her at first."

It was Tara's turn to shrug. She had always been honest with Jacob but she wasn't proud of her jealousy.

"What exactly is it that happens with you, anyway? You seem to bond instantly with anyone you touch, is that your special vampire ability?" Jacob asked.

Tara paused, trying to put the thoughts and feelings in her head into words. "I guess I hear people's needs. Everyone has a little something that's broken inside them, some part of them that feels all alone. No one understands that better than I do." She couldn't meet Jacob's eyes. "I tell them that they aren't alone, um, I don't know…" she looked up "… I guess they sort of believe me."

Jacob looked at her for a long moment. Finally he said, "It worked for me."

He was looking at her so intensely; Tara felt suddenly uncomfortable standing in front of the Cullen house. "How far is your house?" she asked

"It's not too far of a run." He eyed her clothes. "I keep a few of my bikes here, why don't we ride instead?"

"Jacob, I think I can run faster than I can ride a bike at this point. It's kind of cool how fleet of foot I am." She grinned.

"Ah, you misunderstand," Jacob said, smiling.

He led her to the Cullen's vast garage. It was immaculately polished and the tools were laid out on benches like medical instruments. Jacob tossed her a black leather jacket, zippers jingling, and then handed her a sleek black helmet. "Here, these are Bella's, she won't mind." He backed out a red Ducati SR2 800, holding the handlebars lovingly.

"That's a nice bike," Tara said with absolutely no authority, on the sole basis of Jacob's adoring expression.

"Yeah, she's a dream," he said reverently. "Climb aboard, but you will have to hold on tight. I drive really fast."

Speeding through the starlit night with her arms wrapped around Jacob was heaven on earth. Tara stopped trying to look at the scenery and just shut her eyes, feeling the surging power and the way his warmth seeped through her clothes into her body. The contrast between his heat and the cool air rushing past her skin focused all of her sensations on the contact of their bodies. She clung to him, dizzy. Tara had no idea how long they had been driving when Jacob pulled up to a grove of trees. She pried herself away from him reluctantly.

"I hope you don't mind the back-country living. I'm more of an off-the-grid man myself. My place is totally self sufficient."

"That suits me fine."

They walked along a pathway under a canopy of moss-covered branches. Jacob's log cabin was built into the side of a massive stone face; the wide wooden plank front porch seemed to emerge from the rock. Ferns abounded in varied splendor in the front of the home, their delicate fronds a lacey contrast to the sturdy log walls. An old barn door, big enough that Jacob would not have to stoop to get in, was perfectly situated on the front of the house, flanked by two deep windows.

"The house is built into a cave. I live in the front and the back is my workshop. Emmett found this spot for me and we knew it had to be my place. He calls it my wolf den."

"You told me about Emmett, he's one of Edward's brothers right?"

"Yeah, he helped me build this. He had to take off. His crazy girlfriend was torturing us all and she needed a change of scenery… before I gave her a permanent attitude adjustment. He's pretty cool, but she is a piece of work."

"That's Rosalie? I'm looking forward to meeting anyone who can annoy you that badly," Tara joked. "All kidding aside, I am amazed you built this. It is fantastic."

"I designed it too," Jacob said with some pride. "Come on in."

He pushed open the wide door, which glided open with a silence that bespoke careful maintenance. The cabin smelled pleasantly of the aromatic spice of fresh cedar. Tara could see two large comfortably furnished rooms.

"There is an upstairs loft bedroom and bathroom," Jacob announced. "All the comforts of home."

"That kitchen table is bigger than the deck of my first apartment," Tara exclaimed. "Some old growth tree gave its life so you didn't have to eat at the counter."

"It was salvaged wood," Jacob explained. "I have lots of large friends who like to eat." Jacob smiled, but then his smile faltered. "We don't actually hang out here much anymore; most of them have their families now."

"Family is important to you, right?" Tara asked, sensing the loneliness that she felt within Jacob at times was back.

"I'm a Quileute; our tribe is everything to us."

"I never really felt a part of any place or any people," Tara said, looking away.

Jacob slid his arms around her and effortlessly picked her up, holding her gently against his chest. His closeness drove away the sad memories of her life before she met him.

"Until now," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled down at her in his familiar and possessive way. Tara was bemused by the attention Jacob gave her. _He is just too good to be true_, she thought.

"Jacob? Why are you so nice to me… and aren't your arms getting tired?"

"No my arms aren't getting tired, but I'll put you down. Why am I so nice? Hmm, well I am a nice guy. I am known county-wide for my niceness."

"Seriously." Tara punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"It's easy to be nice to you because you let me. When I watched you before, I saw you never wanted to let anyone be nice. Um… uh… you know about that, right?" He looked uncertain. She nodded. "Whew. Well, Bella asked me to watch you and I felt like she had given me a new best friend. I saw you in your private moments. I heard you singing when you thought no one was listening. I saw you put the walls up. You lived in the world but you weren't part of it. That's how I feel. I'm barely aging, I have this secret I can't tell anyone, but when I'm with you none of that matters. I feel … whole." He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand.

Tara was touched by his honesty and vulnerability. Her first instinct was always to retreat and protect herself against possible pain, but when she looked at Jacob, standing there with his heart in his eyes, she knew there was no need for her shell. She could trust Jacob with nothing between them.

"I have been out of synch with the world, like I'm in stop motion and things are rushing past and yet some moments drag on interminably," she said and then hesitated for a moment. She decided to jump in. "I've been waiting for you."

Something flamed in Jacob's eyes and he reached for her, but he took a breath and slowed himself. Instead, he slid his hand along her face and stroked her cheekbone gently with his thumb.

"You have me now … Danger is on the horizon, we've got Volturi vampires on our ass and this place does not get cable. So what do you want to do?"

Tara was momentarily spellbound by his gaze, his heat seemed to pull her in and fuse her to him, weakening her knees. Images flashed through her mind: Jacob's face when she first walked into the cabin, his eyes filled with homecoming; him beside her while she burned in the fire of her transformation; the tender expression on his face after he had kissed her in the hammock. She stood on tiptoe and pulled his face to hers, brushing her lips against his over and over until he deepened the kiss. She felt his fingers slide deliciously through her hair to pull her closer to him and she was enfolded in his scent and the thudding of his heart, every sensation sparking from his silken skin. Thirst slashed Tara's throat insatiably and a surge of strength shot through her body. She was losing control and Jacob was like a supernova of heat. Her hands started to shake.

Suddenly, Jacob made a growling sound in his throat and his body shuddered.

Tara wrapped her arms around him, but then quickly released them as an expression of pain crossed his face. Terrified that she had hurt him, she stepped back. Jacob fell to the floor making animal sounds of anguish. His eyes stared past her vacantly, as if he was locked in his own cage of agony. Panicked, Tara fell to her knees beside him. His arm lashed out, knocking her to the ground. Tara leapt to her feet, looking around in panic but she could not see a phone.

She shut her eyes and screamed in her mind, "Edward … bring help!"

Her attention was so consumed by Jacob that she barely noticed another movement in the room. A tiny, dark-haired girl in a long cloak stood in the doorway. Tara wheeled around and took a step towards her.

"We've got to get help," Tara said urgently. "Something has…" The sight of savage red eyes smoldering from a white face ripped the voice from her throat. A frigid wave of fear swept up her back, petrifying her muscles into inaction even as hot adrenalin coursed into her.

"You… you're Jane," she stammered. Realizing that Jane was the attacker, Tara took a step towards her. She had no fear for her own safety, she just wanted to stop Jacob's pain.

The tiny monster held up her hand. "Don't… Don't come closer. His pain can get worse. It is very hard for me to hold back. I'm trying not to kill him."

Tara froze, her mind frantically considering her options.

"You are correct, I am Jane," the woman said dispassionately, her eyes on Jacob. She glanced over her shoulder and closed and latched the door swiftly. "You have me at a disadvantage since I don't know you. I followed your scent, it is quite unusual." She jerked her chin at Jacob, still staring at him. "I can smell that he is one of those wolves. I wonder if the pack can feel his pain."

"I'm sure they are on their way now. They'll stop you," Tara threatened, desperate to save Jacob. She took another step closer. "You are killing him! Please, I'm begging you, please stop!"

The passionate pain in Jane's red eyes terrified Tara. Jane's face showed no emotion at Tara's plea.

"I will be done with him soon," she said in an empty voice.

Jane stepped closer to where Jacob writhed on the ground, squinting at him as if analyzing how much more intensity he could stand. She completely disregarded Tara, as if all the years of terrifying people by reputation had made her invincible.

Tara lunged, feeling like she was crashing into a brick wall as she knocked the girl to the floor. Jacob immediately stopped writhing and lay still, eyes closed. Tara pushed down with all of her might, trying to hold Jane immobile, but Jane clawed at her with amazing strength, aiming for Tara's eyes. Tara had the longer reach and she leaned her upper body back to avoid the fingers that attempted to rake her face, sliding her from Jane's shoulders to the bare skin of Jane's neck. At the touch of their skin, Jane's body jerked as if electrified, arms and legs jutting out stiffly. Tara felt the energy pass through her hands and Jane went limp.

In a dizzying moment, Tara felt the fabric of Jane's being. It was wounded and torn, raw and exposed. Healing energy rippled steadily out of Tara and through Jane, each time the colored threads wove and repaired, restored, and made whole. A part of Tara made a patch on Jane's broken soul and the energy was magnified and made more precious by the entwining of the two.

Jane began to sob. Tara pulled the girl against her chest, feeling the tiny, hard form convulsing against her . She pushed back Jane's baby fine hair and soothed her, rocking gently. Next to them Jacob lay still and unmoving.

With a shriek of hinges and splintering wood, the door was flung open. Tara startled and closed her arms around Jane. Edward burst into the room first, closely followed by Bella.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed in horror, flinging herself beside him. Tenderly, she pulled his head into her lap and put her hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive," she said with relief.

Tara had been certain that Jacob was alive. _A part of me would have been gone without him_, she thought.

Edward's mouth dropped open as Jane's thoughts flooded into his head. "Tara, watch out. This could be a trick," he warned. "She's dangerous."

Tara wrapped her arms around Jane protectively. "She is grieving. Take care of Jacob."

Edward was at Jacob's side instantly.

Tara slid Jane to the floor and turned to go to Jacob.

Something … a whiff of scent, a movement of air, a sixth sense of instinct… caused Tara to look through the open door. A light gray wolf, smaller than Jacob but still huge by natural standards, was slicing through the air like an arrow. The wolf's jaw gaped open, exposing scarlet and the gleam of ivory teeth. The naked blades of its claws were extended. In an instant of unthinking reaction, Tara dove forward to shield Jane's defenseless form.

The wolf changed trajectory midair and sheathed its claws. Its massive body slammed to the floor and rolled over and over until fur and muscles ricocheted off the wall with a tremendous crash. Immediately, the gray wolf regained its feet and crouched, gouging the floor with its lethal nails as vicious growls tore from its chest. The baleful eyes of the wolf were fixed on Tara who was still shielding Jane with her body. Tara was disoriented, the room felt very small and the static sound in her ears rose to a crescendo as she felt the hot breath of the wolf against her cheek.

"Leah, calm down," Edward said soothingly, rising slowly to his feet. "Jacob will be fine."

Tara remained completely still, eyes on the wolf. She was trying not to stare and trigger an attack, but the wolf's eyes were so compelling. _She needs me too_, Tara thought, knowing for certain that this was not a wild animal, it was a member of Jacob's pack.

Edward continued, "Leah, you need to tell them the situation is under control. We can't have any more wolves in here."

Bella's eyes were wide with fear as she continued to cradle Jacob. The gray wolf ducked its head and Edward relaxed. Tara rose, keeping herself between the wolf and Jane, the lines of her body taut with tension. Jane curled herself into a ball, oblivious to the danger. The wolf moved to Jacob and touched her nose against his arm, whining softly.

Still using the same conspicuously soothing tone, Edward said, "The rest of the pack is outside now. We aren't going to move Jacob. I'm calling Carlisle." Edward reached into his pocket and flipped his phone, speaking rapidly. Jacob started to stir, his eyelids fluttering. Tara and Bella hovered over him as his brown eyes came into view.

Jacob looked up at the women leaning over him. "Oh cool, I'm dreaming…" He smiled and then his eyes focused on Edward's concerned face. "Buzzkill – you're here. Either I am awake or this isn't a good dream." He flexed his muscles. "Ouch, which one of you was beating on me while I took a nap?" He fixed a glare on Edward. "I'm putting my bets on you."

"Not on my honor," Edward said, extending his hand to help Jacob rise to a sitting position.

Jacob looked at Leah and at his living room. "Ugh … Leah … Not in the house, you'll get hair all over the carpet." No one smiled.

"Tough room," Jacob said.

"We are all freaked out with worry about you …" Bella said, "… and her of course." She pointed at Jane.

The wolf growled and Jacob gave her a warning glare.

"I'm fine. You know I'm a quick healer. So, which one of you took out the mini badass over there?" he asked, looking over Jane's prone form.

"I think Tara fixed her… or should I say, is fixing her," Bella said.

Jacob shot Tara a look of admiration.

The howls of the wolves outside reached a fever pitch. There was no doubting their emotions. Leah glared at Jane with hatred in her eyes. The pack wanted blood for what had been done to Jacob.


	10. Desire

A/N: From the previous chapter of A Place Under Heaven _Interrupted_

_Jacob fell to the floor making animal sounds of anguish. His eyes stared past her vacantly, as if he was locked in his own cage of agony. Panicked, Tara fell to her knees beside him. His arm lashed out, knocking her to the ground. Tara leapt to her feet, looking around in panic but she could not see a phone. _

_She shut her eyes and screamed in her mind, "Edward … bring help!" _

_Her attention was so consumed by Jacob that she barely noticed another movement in the room. A tiny, dark-haired girl in a long cloak stood in the doorway. Tara wheeled around and took a step towards her. _

Chapter 10: Desire

The gray wolf pushed past Tara, brushing her fur against her as she walked out of the door.

The noise of the wolves increased. "I'm going to go out there and phase. I need to give my brothers and sister some love," Jacob said, reaching out and caressing Tara's cheek. "Try not to trash the place any further."

Jacob pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor as he walked out of the house, unbuttoning his pants. Tara's eyes ran over Jacob's muscular back and Bella smirked, thinking, _You don't need supernatural senses to detect that something is going on between Tara and Jacob_. The thought brought her joy. For Jacob to find love of his own free will was one of Bella's fondest wishes. Shaking off the distraction, she focused on Jane.

The tiny almost-child who struck fear in the hearts of powerful vampires was huddled into herself. Bella remembered Jane's remorseless eyes as she tortured Edward in Volterra, but she also remembered Jane and her brother Alec, their dark heads touching, communicating wordlessly in the bond of twins.

Jane sat up, curling her knees up to her chest and pulling her cloak tightly around her. She was apparently still dazed. The intensity of her red eyes was diffused, but her suffering was still evident in her face. She spoke with some difficulty, the words seeming to be pulled from her. "Demetri is nearby."

"We have to contact him and keep him away from here. We don't want any more trouble with the Volturi," Bella said urgently. The wolves wanted vengeance.

Jane nodded her head, unspeaking. All the fight seemed to have left her.

Tara started to move around the room, setting it right.

Jacob returned shortly. "The pack wants to talk with you Tara. I'm assuming the two of you have got control of this one here," Jacob said, indicating Jane.

"Jacob, Carlisle is on his way. He needs to check you out," Bella said.

"This is a little more pressing. A vampire just attacked a wolf and everyone is very riled up."

"I'll go," said Edward, stepping forward.

"No. They don't want you in their heads." He turned to Jane. "How many more did they send?" he demanded.

"One," Jane replied.

"We'll find him. We won't kill him unless he gives us no choice."

He reached out his hand to Tara. "Come with me."

Out on the porch Jacob paused and turned to her. "You'll have to tell me what happened in there sometime, but I distinctly remember that it was really nice right before I hit the floor." He bent down and kissed her swiftly. "We are going to Quil's, he's my cousin. We'll talk to him and our leader Sam. It's the best place. There is nothing for you to worry about."

He started to walk forward and then he turned back. "Tara, Claire is going to be there, she's special," he said, his eyes shining. "Remember I told you about her? She will be fine, but we need to be totally calm for her."

Tara looked over her shoulder, back at the cabin.

"Don't worry, Edward and Bella won't have a problem with Jane," Jacob assured her.

It was Jane's emotional health that she was worried about, but Tara didn't think it would be wise to mention that to Jacob. She followed him off the porch.

---

Inside the cabin, Jane fidgeted uncomfortably with the laces of her cloak, finally removing it entirely and flinging it onto the slightly damaged couch. She paced the room and then gazed through the ruined doorway. The wolves paced restlessly, rustling the fern fronds and scenting the night air with edgy tension.

"How long do you mean to hold me prisoner here?" she demanded.

"You are here uninvited, you attacked Jacob. I don't think you should be complaining about your treatment. In fact, I'd say you owe Tara your life," Bella said in outrage, tightening her fists and preparing to strengthen her shield if Jane decided to attack.

Jane did not attack. "Tara..." she murmured, "That is her name." A fleeting softness crossed her face.

"I mean you no harm. I came to get Carlisle," Jane announced.

Bella looked startled, but Edward did not.

As if on cue, Carlisle entered. His quick eyes noted Jane and the posture of the others.

"Hello, Jane," he said levelly, looking around the room and realizing that Jacob was gone. "I seem to be missing my patient."

"Greetings, Carlisle." She gave him an appraising look. "You are looking well. Aro sent me and Demetri to find you. We come in peace."

Bella's eyes flashed. "Peace..." she said derisively, "… Carlisle, she attacked Jacob."

Edward placed a gently restraining hand on Bella's arm.

Carlisle looked at Jane and her eyes wavered from his steady gaze before she quickly recovered her veneer.

"I was curious about my effect on the shape shifters. I was always in control," she asserted.

"Jacob and his pack are our friends," Carlisle said firmly, in a tone that left no question as to his disapproval. "While you are here with us you will not harm anyone." His voice softened. "How is Aro? We heard that he was not well."

"Yes, Aro is not well. He sent me to ask you to come. Our request is for your help."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged significant glances.

"Jane, please excuse us, I must speak with my son and daughter," Carlisle said.

The three retreated to the front porch to talk. Edward spoke in a low voice, aware of the keen ears of Jane and the wolves.

"It's as I thought - they are afraid. They wanted Jane to come to see if any of us were affected by this fever. I do believe they want your help. You are the closest thing to a vampire doctor anyone knows."

Carlisle was silent, remembering. His history with the Volturi was long and he had a friendship with Aro in the past, although they differed philosophically.

Edward knew his father would go to the aid of his friend, but he felt compelled to warn him, "Carlisle, you don't know what this is; you don't know if it is contagious."

Bella knew Carlisle's compassion made it impossible for him to deny anyone in need. "The Volturi aren't to be trusted. They fear us and they hate what they fear," she said with conviction.

"I'd like to learn more from Jane," Carlisle said. "Do you think she will help us?"

Bella nodded. "Jane seems to be affected by Tara's touch as I was. Maybe she is feeling humans in a different way."

"Just now she was remembering the feeding of the Volturi with horror," Edward said.

They returned to the cabin where Jane was waiting. She approached Carlisle with eyes downcast. Her tone and posture were humble. "Demetri volunteered to come here because he was trying to change. He had been a vegetarian, as you call it. I… I would like to learn more about your ways."

The emotions that crossed Carlisle's face were profound. Bella could only imagine what it must have been like for him initially –a lone voice in the wilderness–and how it must affect him to hear that others within the Volturi bastion were considering his way of life.

The joy in Carlisle's voice seemed to confound Jane. "Of course, my child," he said gently.

At his choice of words, a spasm of pain crossed Jane's face and she was speechless.

"I will seriously consider how we can help. I must speak to my wife, Esme about these things."

----

On the ride to the Quileute reservation, Jacob anticipated introducing Tara to Quil. His bond with Quil was so close. They were family, wolf brothers and both of them had a very unique imprinting experience. The wisdom was that imprinting was a supernatural way for shape shifters to find mates, a primal lifetime connection. Both Quil and Jacob had imprinted on young children, Quil on Claire when she was two and Jacob on Nessie when she was newborn.

_Even I thought that Quil would eventually marry Claire when she got older– until it happened to me with Nessie._ Now Claire was twelve and Nessie was grown up and it was obvious things weren't going according to that plan.

Jacob had tried to analyze his feelings for Nessie and how he had known at first sight that he would be hers forever. He had felt superior, overbearing and possessive of their mystical bond. Jacob remembered the day of his reality check. He was bragging to Bella's father, Charlie, about the depth of his imprinting bond. Charlie had listened patiently and then fixed Jacob with his brown eyes and said in his matter-of-fact way, "Well Jake, that sounds just like I feel about Bella. Pretty much every dad feels that way about his daughter."

Jacob had stared openmouthed. Nessie already had a father that loved her but she was born into such turmoil, it was pretty obvious why she needed extra support from Jacob. His relationship with Nessie had taught him to love in a way that his desire to possess Bella never had. Soon after it had been clear that Claire had special needs too, but exactly how Quil fit into Claire's life had yet to be revealed.

They pulled up in front of Quil's house and Jacob got off the motorcycle and put out his hand to help Tara, but she had already jumped gracefully off, pulling off her helmet and spilling out her shining brown curls. His heartbeat accelerated as he looked into her green-gold eyes and she smiled at him encouragingly.

Jacob felt like she was finding pieces of him and reconnecting them in new ways. _I'm a pretty big piece of baggage,_ he thought, _that comes with a tribe and a pack. They all hold on to a part of me, but no one has room in their lives for all of me. Now that Nessie doesn't need me, no one wants what I have to give._

Jacob twined his fingers with Tara's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he led her into Quil's house and into another part of his world. Quil would certainly appreciate Tara's looks and he was very tolerant of the Cullen clan. Sam, the oldest of the wolves and leader of the pack, was less so. Jacob felt his stomach clench in anxiety about the outcome of this meeting. He wanted the pack's approval for Tara.

The small clapboard house didn't look like much from the outside, but inside it was an oasis of calm. The rich cream-colored carpet on the floor was soft and thick. Two large sectional sofas in fawn suede faced each other to form nearly a circle in the center of the room. In the middle of them were several beanbag chairs covered in a plush fabric. A corner of the room near a large window was devoted to art. Several large, bright paintings were hanging on the walls drying.

A young, slender girl with long, straight, blue-black hair was standing in front of the easel, painting broad strokes in bright yellow. She didn't look up as they entered, engrossed in her work. The fingers of one hand tugged at her earlobe as she methodically spread the paint.

"That's Claire," Jacob said softly. "Give her some space to get accustomed to you. I'll go get Quil and fill him in."

Tara walked into the room and sat down, watching Claire. She was delicate, very tiny for her age. Jacob had told her that Claire was autistic and did not connect with new people, although with support from her parents and Quil, she had developed into a highly functional person. The painting was quite good. It was a sun shining down on a rock face, the colors were vibrant yet unexpected and the lines were bold.

After a few minutes, Quil and Jacob returned to the room. Quil stopped short and Jacob walked directly into him. The sight that met their eyes was astonishing.

Claire was sitting on Tara's lap, her forehead pressed against Tara's neck. The dark curtain of her hair hid Claire's expression, but Tara had a look of wonderment on her face. They were each breathing slowly in unison. Tara gently moved her arms around the girl's delicate torso and Jacob could see Claire tighten her hold on Tara until she was straining, squeezing herself into Tara's body. Jacob heard Quil's sudden intake of breath.

Quil moved to kneel beside the couch. His voice was gentle and full of love as he said, "Little fawn, I'm here." Claire raised her head and looked at Quil.

"See how pretty my Tara is," she said as she ran a little finger over Tara's cheekbone, leaving a small streak of yellow paint against the faintly golden skin. "She's my sunshine."

Tara smiled at Quil who sat back on his heels in astonishment, for once in his life at a loss for words.

Jacob felt himself becoming undone and in that instant he had faith he had not been forgotten. His need for Tara beat in his heart and he didn't care if she was a new gift to the universe, a salvation, or a cure for anyone but him. He had found her. The glorious joy swept him to a certainty. He knew it, knew that he loved Tara. Everything slowed as the breath flowed in and out of his lungs and he gave all the pieces of himself to her. Neither of them moved. The room separated them but the moment was profoundly intimate. Jacob did not say a word, but he felt like he was shouting.

Tara smiled for him alone.

"I heard you," she whispered.

To Quil she said, "Quil, it is nice to meet you. Would you mind if I speak with Jacob privately?"

She handed Claire over and stood up.

Jacob noticed that her skin was flushed a delicate pink and she was looking at him intensely. He moved to stand in front of her.

Quil looked between Tara and Jacob. "Maybe you two should get a room," he jested.

Jake smacked the back of Quill's head. Hard. "Show a little respect, cuz."

"Actually that's a good idea," Tara said.

When they were alone, Tara closed and locked the door.

Jacob stood bemused, trying to wait patiently for her to talk. _She looks so beautiful standing there_, he thought, _radiant_. The new realization of his love sung in his heart but he was hesitant to speak.

Finally she raised her green-gold eyes to him and Jacob was lost in their depths. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle. Jacob could wait no longer.

"Spill it, Sunshine," he said, wiping the little streak of paint off of her cheek with his thumb.

The color in her cheeks deepened. "Sunshine?"

"You need a nickname."

"What, Tara's not short enough for you?" She smiled, but her smile quickly faded. She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "I'm thirsty."

Jacob was relieved. He had been so worried about her not feeding. He stepped close and stroked her hair. "No problem, we'll get you something right away. What do you want? Just tell me and I'll get it for you."

Tara buried her face in his neck, and her skin felt warm even to Jacob.

"I'm not sure I can control myself any longer," she said frantically.

Jacob felt the brush of her teeth against his earlobe. Even though her bite might be dangerous, the feeling of her soft body against his, the sweet scent of her, and the delicate graze of her teeth against the sensitive skin, wiped his mind blank and he didn't want to push her away. _What a way to go_, he thought.

"Hey!" he gently reminded. "Biting is bad, remember? I prefer not to introduce any venom into my bloodstream, even yours. Tara, if it is food you want, you'd better stop distracting me."

"It is not food I want, it's you," Tara said, pushing Jacob back against the door.

Before he had time to wonder what she meant, she was pressing her lips against his passionately. Jacob responded enthusiastically, his heart pounding for joy as he realized she did not plan to kill him and suck his blood. He reveled in the softness of her lips and body and the feel of her silken skin against his own. He took full advantage of the situation, kissing her lips open and sliding his hands down her hot skin and over her body.

"Jacob I want every part of you," she said. Jacob was again astounded at how she seemed to speak to the deepest needs of his soul and understand things he had only just begun to realize.

Tara was desperate and wild. She seemed driven by an insatiable need to connect with him. After their frenzy abated, she touched his face lovingly and gave him long slow kisses, her eyes clear and deep. Jacob felt a deep wave of peace wash over him. Tara brushed her soft lips against his ear and cool droplets of shivers slid pleasantly down his spine.

"I heard you Jacob Black," she whispered tenderly.

"I hope everyone in the house didn't hear me," Jacob said, a bit embarrassed.

"They might have, but I'm talking about when I heard your soul in Quil's living room when you finally realized that you loved me." She stroked his face and looked at him with such tenderness that Jacob was not afraid of his feelings.

He took her face in his hands and said, "I'm glad you can hear my soul, but I want to tell you with my lips. I love you Tara." He waited for a few seconds, holding his breath.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him so tightly to her that his ribs flexed.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked, standing on her toes. "I love you too. I crave you, I need you. You are my heart's desire."

_The woman I love chose me_, Jacob thought. The joy that spread through him wasn't exultant or triumphant; it was so intense and intimate that Jacob was humbled. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her bright green eyes.

They were rudely interrupted by Quil's pounding on the door.

"Dude, you need to come out, Sam is here!"

"Damn. Give me a minute!" Jacob hollered, pressing another kiss to Tara's lips.

"Is my hair messed up?" Tara asked. Her brown curls were tousled in all directions.

"Yeah," said Jacob, grinning.

From further down the hall, Sam's voice boomed in seeming disapproval. "JACOB, GET OUT HERE NOW." There was a two second delay before he finished, "AND BRING THE SUCCUBUS WITH YOU."

Jacob burst out laughing as Tara made a face at him.

"Well, I think we just found you a nickname."

_A/N – Tired of my restrained love scenes? JacobsTara published an alternate on this chapter called Desire: The Deleted Scene on Twilighted(dot)net. Rated NC-17, respect the rating._


	11. Mistaken

No copyright infringement intended

Chapter 11 Mistaken

Tara reminded herself that she would have plenty of time alone with Jake and suppressed the flare of annoyance at being interrupted again. Since she had been led off of her porch by Bella and into this life nothing had happened according to her own timing. Her irritation softened. _No path could be wrong that brought me to him,_ she thought, looking at Jacob. _My love._

Jacob smiled at her tenderly and reached his hand up to rearrange her tousled curls as she gazed up at him. Then he frowned in mock disapproval at her rumpled clothes, running his hand down her back as if he intended to smooth the fabric but instead pulling her close.

"Don't worry," he said softly, gazing down into her concerned face. "Sam doesn't care what your clothes look like. In case you didn't notice, we're not big on clothes."

Tara wanted to stay alone in the room with Jacob forever, but she knew that they had to re-enter the real world. The magic between them was not a bubble that would burst. She had confidence in that.

"I love you," Jacob whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Tara whispered back.

With that invocation, Jacob and Tara went out to face Sam with their hands joined.

Jake was grinning like a madman, but the smile slid off of Tara's face at the sight of Sam. He loomed tall and dark skinned, his powerful arms crossed against his bare chest as if he were judge and jury. Tara gazed at him wide-eyed, wanting so badly to gain his approval. The look he gave her was not welcoming. His dark eyes looked critically back at her over sharp cheekbones.

"Sam, this is Tara," Jacob said, eyes shining as if she was a treasure he had discovered. His happiness was untouched in the face of Sam's apparent judgment. He gave Tara's hand a gentle squeeze.

The evident joy on Jacob's face seemed to soften Sam. Tara gathered the courage to give Sam a tremulous smile which he did not quite return. He relaxed his posture but had no time for pleasantries.

"Quil left to take Claire home," Sam informed them. "We are tracking two vampires in this area and there are reports that several others outside of our territory have made multiple kills. There seems to be a feeding frenzy."

Tara was horrified. This was another side of the vampire world she had not experienced, like the visions that Nessie had shown her of the Volturi. A shudder went through her at the thought of the innocent lives lost. Sam's hard eyes looked at her. _When he sees me he sees one of them_, she realized.

"Are you sure it is vampires?" she asked hesitantly. "What do the police think?"

"Our local police chief is no fool. Charlie has caught wind that something is up. He's on his way here to find out what we know," Sam said, having no idea how the news would affect Tara. She went rigid with shock.

Jacob understood. He slid his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Tara's horror over mass-murdering vampires was compounded by the news that her father was due to arrive shortly. She shook off her momentary self-absorption and focused on the fact that potentially hostile vampires were on the loose. Jacob's warm arm was comforting.

_Maybe I can hear people who are in danger. Maybe we can track and save them_, Tara thought. She tried to concentrate on sorting through the billowing static that she heard in her ears. Edward had said that it was the voices of people, but the lonely lament was a cacophony. The only time she could sort it all out was when she had a physical or emotional connection. She grimaced in frustration at this "gift" she could not control.

Sam's voice brought her back to the present.

"Tell me how you were able to defeat the vampire called Jane," he commanded. At a reproving look from Jacob he amended, "Please." There was a begrudging respect in Sam's stare.

Tara rolled her eyes. "This sounds weird, but I can kind of feel her pain. Something in me healed her."

The answer was clearly not the one that Sam was expecting and he looked slightly disgusted.

"I see. Well, that clearly won't work for me. However, I thank for your assistance. Leah tells me that you saved Jacob." The look he gave Jacob was protective.

_I don't know if Jacob understands how important he is to everyone here_, Tara thought. She smiled warmly at Sam, bonded in their caring for Jacob. Sam smiled back.

Jacob looked between the two of them, shaking his head as if bemused.

"Jake, we are going to track. Coming?" Sam asked abruptly, pulling his gaze from Tara's green-gold eyes.

"I'm there," Jacob said eagerly. He turned to Tara. "Are you alright to stay here and talk to Charlie?" he asked gently, fully understanding how an unexpected reunion with her long lost father would affect her.

"I want to come with you," Tara said. Her urge to be at Jacob's side was rivaled by her fear of meeting Charlie.

"You are strong, but you don't have an experience with fighting. Although I'm looking forward to training you…" Jacob's eyes held an impish glint, "… you just aren't ready now."

Tara knew that she would be a distraction to Jacob. He would be fixated on protecting her.

"I may not be ready to fight, but I'm not sure I'm ready to meet Charlie either," she confessed. "You keep yourself safe."

Tara felt oddly confident in Jake's safety. _Maybe it is denial, but I just don't think the universe intends to take him from me,_ she thought.

"I'll be fine," Jacob said reassuringly. He radiated confidence. "I'll be home to you soon, I promise," he paused a few seconds, "… Sunshine."

He crushed her to his chest and kissed her, slanting his lips across hers until Sam cleared his throat.

Jacob pulled back slowly and smirked at him. "OK, no long goodbyes."

"Don't worry, we have his back," Sam said to Tara and again they shared a look of agreement.

Tara felt her fears of the pack's acceptance dissipate. _I guess my love for Jacob is all they want from me_, _we agree on that much_.

After Jacob and Sam left, Tara paced the room, trying to lose herself in Claire's artwork as her anxiety built. Bella had told Charlie that she found Tara but had left out some other critical details… like the fact that Tara was in Forks and that she was a vampire.

Tara thought of the hard look in Sam's eyes when he first saw her and remembered he had said Charlie was no fool. _Would he suspect_, she wondered. _Will he think that I am dangerous? _ She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window.

Charlie walked quickly into the room, surprised by the silence in the house that was normally warm and bursting with large men and their families. A woman stood with her back to him. The morning light through the open window washed her in cool gold. She spun to face him with a gentle grace and the naked emotion on her face would have stunned him even if it was not accompanied by her sunlit beauty.

He knew he was not an imposing man, certainly nowhere near the size and stature of the Quileute men, but he carried an air of quiet authority that did not come from his uniform and badge. The uniform was neat, but not meticulously so and the badge was straight but unpolished. Charlie was not consumed with the importance and power that was granted to him in his role as Chief of Police. Rather, he had dedicated himself to protect and serve. Charlie couldn't imagine what about him terrified this woman so much.

He cleared his throat. "I, ah, I came to talk to Sam," he said, feeling that his voice sounded rough and wishing that he had introduced himself because the woman looked so surprised and frightened at the sight of him.

Charlie was perceptive and he believed his eyes and his instincts and he knew this woman was changed as Bella had been changed. He never let himself name it, even in his own mind. She glided across the room and took his hand to shake it.

"Hello. Sam just left, he asked me to tell you."

She did not introduce herself. Her hand in his was smooth, but not ice cold. Her eyes searched his face as if learning it. Charlie looked into those green-gold eyes and realization struck. Renee's eyes looked at him from the beautiful face. Bella's stunning revelation that she had found her sister … _my daughter, _had evidently left out some vital details. _Bella always protects me and maybe I need it,_ he thought.

When Renee left she took away a part of him. His damaged self could still love others, but he could never be whole. The touch of this woman restored him. The world turned slowly, vampires stalked their prey, births and deaths and lives condensed as Charlie gazed at his daughter with the wonderment of a creator for his creation.

The sensation of a thousand missed memories swept over him and his joy in discovery was crippled with the awareness of loss. _I'm not even worthy, _he thought. He swallowed and tried to speak.

"I … I…" he tapered off. Words failed him.

Fortunately Tara did not need words to know him.

Tara moved fluidly into his arms and Charlie felt a wave of comforting warmth. He put his arms around her and she hugged back hard, only easing up when she heard the whoosh of air from his lungs.

Mercy is the lifeblood of healing. Each person Tara touched was given a second chance to be the person they were meant to be. In this instant of their embrace, the mercy was given in full measure to both father and daughter. Tara's own pain was healed as she fully understood how a young, terrified couple could decide to give up their child.

She spoke one word softly and lovingly, "Forgiven."

Charlie's emotions surged and he shut his eyes tightly. The last broken part of him was repaired and he forgave himself.

"Welcome home," he whispered into her silken hair.

They stayed like this for a moment and then Charlie pulled back to look at her again, his eyes searching her smooth perfect features. He swallowed against the emotion and said the first thing he trusted his voice to say. "Um, do you like to fish?"

Tara smiled at him and was about to respond when Nessie burst into the room, her eyes wild. She stopped short at the sight of Charlie.

"Nessie, you're back," Charlie exclaimed pleased. His glance darted between the two women with an inquiring look.

Nessie flashed a quick smile at him, obviously distracted and distraught. Her words came out in a rush. "Hi Grandpa, we'll catch up later. It is so good to see you again. Do you know where Jake is?"

Tara responded to Charlie's unspoken question first. "Nessie and I have met."

Nessie tried to check her anxiety as she looked from Tara to Charlie and the way they were standing so closely. She bit her lip and her eyes flickered with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry. I can see I am intruding, but this is urgent. Where is Jake?"

"Um, he's out. With friends… hunting," Tara said evasively.

"I have to go," Nessie said, turning to run.

Tara blurred across the room and then realized she had moved way too fast. Charlie looked dazed.

She spoke to Nessie in a low voice so Charlie could not hear. "Jacob and Sam are tracking some vampires."

Nessie's forehead was creased in concern, her brown eyes tormented. She raked her hand through her hair. "Demetri is out there. He doesn't know anyone, he doesn't know our rules. We have to find Jake so he can warn the pack." She again turned to go.

"I'm coming," Tara said.

Tara turned to Charlie. "We are going to get Jacob. I'll ask Bella to call you." She paused for a fleeting second before murmuring, "It was nice to meet you." The pleasantry did not begin to convey her emotion.

In a daze, Charlie could do little more than wave.

Tara followed Nessie. They were evenly matched with speed.

---

Jacob raced in the chill of the air, his mind still reeling as he relived his moments with Tara.

Sam's thought intruded. _Keep your mind on the job._

A few moments later, more gently this time, the thought came, _I'm happy for you Jake._

The scent of prey in his nostrils finally clarified Jacob's mind and the primal trigger to hunt engulfed him. Ten years of relative peace and quiet with the Cullens had not dulled the edge of the protecting wolf pack. The reports of vampires on the move were coming from several quarters. Jacob and Sam tracked two vampires moving into their territory and Jacob detected Nessie's scent as well. He relayed this information through the pack with his thoughts, hoping that Edward was listening. Edward was not allowed on the tribe's land but Nessie was free to come and go.

Sam's thoughts took on a new urgency and the two wolves lengthened their strides, running flat out towards their prey. The trail was heading towards the reservation school. A scent of blood zinged in Jacob's brain, its repellent metallic tang was human. There were no traces of decay, it was a fresh kill. Jacob and Sam raced past two hikers with their throats ripped out. The wolves flew like arrows towards their target, not pausing to inspect the dead bodies.

Jacob and Sam burst into the clearing just as two vampires emerged from the woods, freakishly beautiful and deadly in the full sun. They were moving erratically, the one in front ran as if the devil was on his heels, not even appearing to notice the wolves. The second one checked his pace slightly. With a snarl, Sam launched himself at the first vampire. He was tall and lean, his whippet-like limbs blurring so swiftly that only eyes heightened by instinct and evolution could follow their movement. Sam leapt and struck. The vampire barely evaded him and lashed out, unable to connect with Sam's black fur.

Jacob was nearly on top of the second vampire, taking advantage of the other's momentary hesitation at the sight of Sam's attack. The vampire veered back into the woods, his long dark hair streaming behind him. These were the forests of Jacob's youth and he knew every tree. Using this to his advantage, Jacob relentlessly and purposefully drove the vampire towards a sheer stone face. The vampire leapt upon the stone wall, his fingers scrabbling for holds as he pulled himself up.

Jacob launched, eyes fixated on the dull shimmer of the vampire's skin, aiming for the throat. The vampire whirled and lashed out swifter than sound, catching Jacob on the haunches and tearing into his flesh. Jacob did not whimper and he disregarded the hot burning, consciously evading the vampire's mouth. No thoughts of right or wrong crossed Jacob's brain, just an inventory of his enemy's weaknesses, reactions and actions and a primal urge to extinguish the burning evil.

His attack succeeded in dislodging the vampire from the stone face and the two tumbled to the rocky ground. The vampire hit first. In a moment of crystalline clarity, Jacob saw an opening and he struck. With a tear and a snap, Jacob severed the head from the body and then surgically began dismantling the remainder of the creature as it coiled and snapped. Jacob's movements were elegant and purposeful as he fulfilled his function in the chain of life that had evolved within his tribe.

He checked in with Sam to find that the other vampire had escaped by leaping into the ocean. Sam was on his way back. Jacob phased back, still shaking with adrenaline from the battle. He began gathering the parts of the body to burn. The severed head was flung yards from the battle scene. Jacob picked it up by the hair distastefully; the immutable white stone face was oddly placid, its golden eyes fixed open in a dimmed stare.

Averting his gaze from the glassy eyes, Jacob tossed the head in the fire.

A/N – Thanks so much for reading. A little review would be most welcome.

Recommendation: Moving On by Lady Draco Violet .net/s/5067451/1/Moving_On

The Cullens have made the inevitable move out of Forks; their new territory harbors a loner with an interesting gift. Aro's collecting habits once again endanger the uneasy truce between the two clans. Canon characters and pairings. OCxOC pairing. R&R!

There are only 4 chapters up now so you'll be able to get caught right up. Fantastic writing, wonderful characters. You will get sucked right in!


	12. Fallen

All characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 12 Fallen

Jacob crouched in front of the fire, the muscles of his neck and shoulders taut as the flames engulfed the shimmering pieces, sending an enveloping sickening sweet smell into the air. The cut on his leg was not deep and it had sealed up, leaving only a dull ache. He was startled to see Nessie and Tara enter the clearing, running at full speed.

Jacob barely had time to stand before Nessie threw herself to her knees in front of him. Her face was contorted in grief as she stared at the licking flames in realization.

She rose and clutched Jacob's shoulders, screaming, "What did you do?"

Tara rushed to pull the girl into her arms, comforting her as she sobbed, "Demetri… Demetri ..."

Jacob's strength was useless in the face of Nessie's sorrow. She clung to Tara, turning her head from the flickering flames. Jacob frantically tried to piece together what was happening.

_Nessie knew this vampire,_ Jacob thought, recognizing the name of one of the Volturi. Demetri was a tracker and that was all that Jacob knew of him.

Tara began leading Nessie away from the scene and the cloying smell. Jacob's eyes frantically searched her face for answers but he could not tell what she was thinking.

"Jacob, please give us a few minutes. We'll figure this out together. Nessie just needs a little time."

The calm tone of her voice soothed Jacob's racing mind. There was no accusation in Tara's look, but Nessie could not meet his eyes.

When Jacob approached them a few minutes later, Nessie was visibly calmer. She and Tara were sitting on a rocky ledge. Nessie leaned heavily against Tara, who had her arm around the girl. Although Jacob knew Nessie's strength, she looked fragile. He hesitantly sat down opposite them. The sight of her pain pierced him and he wanted to be the one holding her as he had done so many times when she was growing up–when he was her big strong Jake that could fix everything.

Nessie lifted her head. "Jake, tell me what happened," she said thickly.

Jacob let out the breath he had been holding. Part of him was unsure if the trust he had earned with her was still there. Things had been so different between them lately that he had been fearful.

"Sam and I were tracking two vampires on our land. We found evidence of two killings-some hikers back in the woods. When we caught up to the vampires, they split up and I followed that one."

"Demetri," Nessie supplied.

Jacob refused to say his name. "We fought. I won."

Nessie hid her face in Tara's chest and Tara stroked her hair, unspeaking. Jacob could feel the warmth coming from Tara in waves. Nessie composed herself again.

"Jacob, I knew Demetri. We were friends. I don't believe he would kill anyone. He must have been tracking another vampire." She looked at him earnestly. "He has been a vegetarian for the past three months."

Jacob was surprised at the revelation.

"That's what they call vampires who drink only animal blood," he explained to Tara. "Ness, I only know what I saw with my eyes. He didn't say anything. The fight was short… very short."

Nessie's mournful eyes looked at him with a fear he didn't understand until she explained further. "Jake, Demetri was a member of the Volturi guard. They are going to want retribution."

Jacob remembered something Tara had said. _We don't need to bring any more predators here. _

"They never need to know," Jacob said. "If they find out somehow, we'll explain the treaty to them. I'll defend my actions," he declared, feeling a pulse of rage shoot through his body at thought of defending himself to murdering bloodsuckers. He pictured those white faces and red eyes judging him for doing his duty. _I didn't choose to be this thing – their evil created me, _Jacob thought as fury fought with hot waves of shame inside him.

He looked from Tara to Nessie. Their faces suddenly looked like unfamiliar masks. _Do they think I'm a killer_? He couldn't bear to face the answer.

Sam ran up and crouched beside them. His wise wolf eyes looked at each of them, patiently waiting. Jacob knew Sam and the pack would understand. _The pack is my real family_, Jacob thought.

He stood and faced Tara and Nessie. "I'll consult with my pack … you two get with yours," he said through clenched teeth. Jacob turned his head, avoiding Tara's eyes. He vibrated and then swiftly phased, touching noses with Sam momentarily before they turned and raced from the clearing.

Tara felt Jacob's withdrawal from her and it shot dry panic into her throat. Her hands trembled slightly and her mind replayed her last memory of him, already racing to consider when she would be with him again. The feeling mounted quickly to desperation and she fought to control her craving by turning her attention to Nessie. The smoke rose up into the sky leaving a paler smudge on the darkening gray of the clouds.

The trembling of Tara's hands ceased and she gave Nessie a little squeeze.

"Let's go home. I'm with you," she said gently.

When Tara and Nessie entered the Cullen house, the anxious looks made it clear that everyone knew what had happened. Esme greeted Nessie first, enfolding her in a loving embrace. Nessie hugged her silently and then moved into her mother's arms.

Tara looked around at the faces of the family. She felt that she was peering in from the outside. The cocoon of love she had been wrapped in with Jacob had been ripped from her. Jacob had withdrawn so abruptly in his fury and shame. The awareness of the gap between the vampires and the wolves loomed.

_I'm thirsty_. The thought came unbidden to Tara's mind and it flooded her mouth with venom. She clenched her fists and swayed slightly as the waves of longing flowed over her. Shutting her eyes, she swallowed against the sweet hot rush. When she opened her eyes, Bella's concerned face was the first thing Tara saw.

Before she had time to think, she was in her sister's embrace. The hardness of Bella's chest was as comforting as a favorite blanket and Tara laid her cheek against Bella's cool shoulder.

_How easily I let them in_, she thought, remembering how she had stonily defended herself before Bella had come to her. The first thing Jacob had done was sweep her into his arms and she had not resisted, not even then. Tara felt the thirst subside.

Edward stood near her, understanding on his angelic face. "You are not alone," he said in an echo of the words Tara had said to others.

Tara believed him.

---

The thought of facing his own cabin alone was too much for Jacob to bear. Quil's house was dark and silent when he entered, offering little comfort. Jake raided the fridge and sat at the kitchen table in the gloom, drowning his sorrows in excessive quantities of milk. He tried to lull his mind in time with the hum of the refrigerator, but his thoughts raced. The tint of shame clouded his memory as his mind replayed the fight and its deadly end. He had killed Nessie's friend and caused her pain.

His hand clenched into a fist on the table. He was supposed to be her hero and her guardian, the supernatural protector that the force beyond all reasoning…. _Imprinting_ … had designated. He had sworn never to hurt her as long as they both lived.

Apparently neither supernatural nor divine forces could bind Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ten short years had passed before she had decided to go her own way. Everything Jacob had been taught to believe about their bond had been severed with a stamp of her tiny foot.

"I'm all grown up Jake," she had said, shedding him so quickly and setting him adrift again.

When she told him she was leaving on a quest to find Nahuel, the one human vampire hybrid she had ever met, Nessie made it clear that she did not want him to come. The expectations that Jacob's protective paternal feelings for her would evolve into a romantic love had evaporated once and for all.

_Maybe it had been wrong for anyone to have thought that it would ever happen_, Jacob thought. _Can I really blame Nessie, when I still feel more like she is my daughter to this day? _

Jacob understood that Nessie didn't need another father, but he couldn't just turn off his feelings for her the way she seemed to be able to do.

_I guess I'm useful while they need me_, Jacob thought bitterly, taking a deep breath.

But yet, when he let the air flow from his lungs, it did not catch on a lump of pain. The bitterness was not so bitter, the acrid clutch of resentment only a shadow of the feelings he had fostered and fed watching Bella with Edward. Jacob found that he could not rip open the old wounds and fan the burning flames because he was _not_ adrift. He did have a place, with Tara.

_I'm just going to talk to her,_ he thought and immediately felt better. The pull to be with her was a physical yearning and he could almost feel the silk of her skin on his fingertips.

Quil walked into the kitchen, interrupting Jacob's reverie. He flicked on the light and they squinted at each other.

"You ass, you drank all my milk," Quil said disgustedly, looking at the empty container.

"Sorry man, my bad," Jacob said, but his response lacked its normal spark.

"I heard that vamp you killed was Nessie's friend," Quil said, cutting to the heart of what he knew was bothering Jacob. "That's messed up, but it's not your fault. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Did he try to talk to you or anything?"

"No, that's the weird thing. Stuff happened fast but he didn't try to say a word."

"Maybe he didn't want to reason with you because he thought he could win the fight. I guess he didn't know who he was dealing with," Quil said with pride.

Jacob brightened slightly at the compliment.

Sensing that he had succeeded in lightening his friend's mood, Quil pulled back a chair and sat down. He eyed Jacob.

"Sooo…" he drew the word out with elaborate drama. "What is up with you and Tara? Don't feel like you need to spare me any of the gory details because I already got a pretty good eyeful of your wrestling match in my guest bedroom." Quil smirked at him. "You know, the flashback that ran through your wolfie brain while you were _on-duty_ tracking two rogue vamps."

Jacob had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yeah, who says guys can't multi-task?"

"Do you feel like you are cheating on Nessie?"

Jacob paused before answering, not at all offended by the question because it had come from Quil and they were both forever trying to figure out what the hell was happening in their lives.

"No, it's not like that at all. Nessie left me, remember? It feels like I served my purpose and she's moving on."

"Man that is harsh. She loves you. She's pretty much a teenager; she still has some growing up to do."

"Don't get me wrong, we will always be close… No, that's an understatement – we'll always be bonded. It's just things have changed."

Jacob looked into his cousin's face and realized that Claire might always need Quil. Unlike Nessie, she didn't grow to maturity in seven years. She was a real girl with real needs. His gaze faltered.

"Um, Quil, do you ever think about what it will be like when Claire grows up?"

Quil shrugged, trying to make light of it. "Well, even if I didn't, I would hear the thoughts through all of you." His eyes were serious.

"Right now I'm content to be what Claire needs me to be, but damn, I've experienced the emotions and thoughts through the others in the pack so I know that love between a man and a woman is something worth living for. If there is a chance I'll have that one day, without abandoning Claire, maybe I'll consider sticking around for it."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked in surprise. He had believed he and Quil shared every thought, so he was surprised at these revelations. His happy-go-lucky cousin clearly took great pains to keep his private life hidden.

"I've been planning to stop phasing. According to the legends, if we stop phasing, our bodies will age. Claire is growing older and so are others in our tribe. No one needs me to be a wolf forever. I don't see why I should outlive everyone." He gave Jacob a piercing look. "Not all of us are trying to keep up with immortals."

His words struck fear in Jacob's heart. He pictured himself alone, with everyone else he knew long dead.

_It will be just me and the bloodsuckers_, he thought. His blood chilled.

"So you are maybe reconsidering getting old?" Jacob asked with deceptive casualness. "The senior citizen discount is overrated." He held his breath, waiting to hear the answer.

"Well, I'd be crazy not to want that kind of love." Quil said. "It was cool that you and I were in the same boat, but now things are changing for you and I'm still the same."

Jacob couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, you are pretty far gone, Jacob Black," Quil teased. "It's all good. You know I won't judge you, but I think Sam is a little bummed you didn't settle down with some _nice_ girl from the tribe. What is it with you and the vampires?"

Jacob groaned inwardly. The same thought had crossed his mind a hundred times in the past week.

"I guess it's not my destiny to do things the easy way," he said, trying to play it off. He hesitated before going further. _What the hell, he'll read my mind later anyway_.

"As a matter of fact, Tara is Bella's sister."

Quil gawked at him for a minute and then gave a rueful laugh.

"Shit, Jake. You are one messed up pup. I hope their mom never comes to visit or you won't know who to take to the prom."

Jake levered his foot under Quil's chair and flipped it. His cousin was only saved by his lightning reflexes.

"Hey man, not the furniture!" Quill yelled.

"You asked for it," Jacob growled. "Besides, you know I never went to the prom."

Jacob stood up. He needed to go find Tara.

A/N: Thanks so much for following the story. I really appreciate your feedback so if you have time please leave me a little review.


	13. Epidemic

All characters belong to their original owners, no infringement intended.

Chapter 13 Epidemic

The solitude that Tara felt in her separation from Jacob was excruciating emptiness. She pressed both of her fists tightly to the hollow pit of her chest, thrusting once as if she was trying to resuscitate her heart. She felt colorless. In contrast, the landscape in front of the Cullen home was layered with greens in saturated abundance, sparkling wetly in the morning sun. She willed Jacob to appear out of the forest so that she could hold him and comfort his fears. It was the only thing that would fill the void inside of her.

Bella watched her closely. Her perceptive eyes were gentle.

"I'm worried about Jacob," Tara confessed. "The last look he gave us was so …. hard. I know that look, it's the one I used to protect myself before you changed me."

"You care a lot about him." It was a statement of fact. "Jacob will trust us. He knows Nessie will forgive him," Bella said reassuringly.

"But what about me? He doubted me."

As she said the words, Tara realized how hurt she felt that Jacob had withdrawn. _How could he not know that I will always love him?_ she thought.

"Jake has been hurt before," Bella said softly, her voice slightly choked. Her eyes were earnest. "Tara, don't give me credit for changing you. Vampire venom changes the body but venom didn't make you who you are. What I love is _you._ I love your clean, pure heart and your healing spirit. Believe me … Jacob trusts you. We all do. We would put our lives in your hands." She continued in a low voice, "We _will_ put our lives in your hands."

Tara was touched by Bella's words. They leaned against each other supportively, shoulder to shoulder, each lost in their own thoughts. Bella seemed to be gathering her courage to say something and Tara waited patiently.

Jane joined them on the porch, interrupting the moment.

Bella turned and placed a hand on Tara's arm. "Now is not the time," she said softly.

The communication between them was always so natural and comfortable that Tara knew that her sister would tell her what she needed to know in due time.

"How do you keep a sister in suspense?" Tara asked, smiling wickedly.

"How?"

"I'll tell you later."

Tara's laugh rippled out at her own joke and she was rewarded with Bella's beautiful smile.

"I get it," Bella said. "Am I going to have to hear that joke for the rest of our long lives?"

"Probably. It works on so many levels. I have a whole lot more. Lucky you."

Bella rolled her eyes in mock torment.

Jane looked somewhat bemused. "May I speak with you Tara?" she asked.

Bella nodded encouragement and swiftly moved to give them privacy.

Jane stood rigid, her cloak billowing slightly in the breeze. She waited to speak until she was sure they were alone.

"I… I wanted to thank you for saving me," Jane said softly. Her voice was stilted as if unaccustomed to gratitude. She could barely meet Tara's eyes.

"Oh, those wolves aren't so tough. Some of them are actually nice," Tara replied, hoping to put Jane at ease.

The red eyes looked back at her.

"You misunderstand. You did something to me. You have a power that I have never felt." Jane's voice was almost accusing.

"I don't fully understand it myself, but I'm starting to realize that we are all part of something, and we can all be part of each other," Tara replied gently.

Jane waved her hand. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I do know that I can project pain on others and that pain comes from inside me. Since you touched me…it's not gone, but it is less. Aro, our leader, has taught me to call it my gift." Her expression was bitter. "My gift is his weapon."

"Aro can read minds. He's been in my head hundreds of times–but you look inside me once and you…" her voice broke and she trailed off, overcome with emotion and searching for the words, "… you heal me."

Tara's heart went out to the girl. The enormous power Jane wielded only pushed everyone away and she had been forced to use it at someone else's command. _The power that the venom gave me was to love and heal and connect,_ Tara thought, _but Jane had been given pain_.

Jane saw Tara's compassionate look and her shoulders grew rigid. "Don't look at me like I am some pitiful foundling. I bring terror and pain," she said, eyes flashing.

For a moment Tara remembered the awful torment that Jane had inflicted on Jacob, but she not back down. She held onto the compassion within her for this lost soul.

"Am I a killer? Who am I now? I don't even know if I have a power anymore. Everything I have ever been taught just doesn't seem right!" Jane said fiercely.

As quickly as it had come, Jane's anger faded. She bowed her head. "I thank you for what you have done, but there is no magic touch that can fix me. It is not as simple as that."

Tara gently placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. She knew that Jane's words were true. The deep wounds of life were not healed in an instant and all she could offer was hope and a second chance.

"I'm here for you. You will find your way," she reassured.

"I may never be able to return to my home."

"I am sure that Carlisle will find a solution. He is committed to helping everyone in need. He'll find out what is happening to Aro."

A sinister echo of the fury Tara had first seen smoldered in Jane's eyes.

"Do you think I care if he helps Aro?" she spat. "Now that I understand how Aro has used me all these years I want him dead. I hate him!"

Tara was stunned at the depth of Jane's loathing but she could not blame the girl. To be manipulated for your power was a terrible thing.

"Try it Carlisle's way," Tara urged. "There is another kind of life. This family has taken me in and they will have room for you too. Let me talk to Carlisle."

Jane's red eyes were wide and the curve of her throat looked vulnerable as she swallowed and nodded her assent. _Her life has been altered like mine,_ Tara thought. _We will both find our way._

--

Tara gently tapped on the door to Carlisle's office. When she entered the room, Carlisle and Esme were deep in conversation. She hesitated, intending to withdraw.

"Please join us," Esme welcomed her.

Carlisle's office was beautifully decorated with many little touches that Tara recognized as Esme's handiwork.

"Are you coming to ask about Jane?" Esme asked. Her heart shaped face was drawn in concern.

"Yes, I am. I thought Edward was the mind reader," Tara joked. "Jane is going through some changes. Are you still planning to go to Volterra? It is possible that she may want to stay here."

"Of course she is welcome to stay. It is not clear how Aro will react to what he may see as her betrayal," Carlisle said. He took Esme's hand as he continued, "We've discussed it and Esme and I will be going to Italy. I'm hopeful that we can assist in some way. Esme is a brilliant clinician."

At Tara's inquiring look, Esme clarified. "Ph.D Biochemistry."

Tara looked slightly shocked and then chastised herself for judging Esme on her appearances.

Esme wrinkled her nose adorably. "I've been with Carlisle since 1920 – you don't think I've spent all my time shopping and decorating the house, do you?" she asked without a trace of rancor. She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "We've decided to go to Volterra but I hate to leave now. I was hoping for a chance to work on your case."

"My case? I'm not sick…. am I?" Tara asked, feeling a spasm of fear shoot through her. _I thought that was all over._

Carlisle gave her a soothing smile and Tara wondered what he knew about her.

"No, we don't believe you are sick, just unique. We had been talking about the question of why you don't need to drink blood. Esme is favoring a more physiological answer than my spiritual one."

"He's basically a theologian first, doctor second," Esme offered, sharing a smile with her husband The love between them was so evident that it made Tara's heart ache. _That's the real kind of love_, she thought, _the kind that lasts for hundreds of years_.

Esme gently explained what she meant by a physiological answer. "Carlisle told you how the venom has changed us. We don't age, we don't react to germs, we don't have normal cycles and we don't have blood. You seem different."

Carlisle put it bluntly, "Esme is wondering what is running through your veins."

With complete trust, Tara offered her wrist.

"Why don't you check it out? I give blood all the time, I mean I used to. My best vein is right here."

She looked down at her wrist and realized she didn't see any evidence of veins, just her smooth golden skin. Carlisle and Esme stared at her with shocked expressions.

Esme chuckled. "Putting aside the incredibly surreal fact that you just offered us your vein, there is no such thing as a simple venipuncture for vampires. I'm not sure we have anything that could penetrate your skin."

They tried a syringe but it broke against the supple steel of her wrist.

"Is it time to move to kitchen implements?" Tara asked bravely. "I guess I'm tougher than I thought."

"No dear, I don't think we need to hack at you with the butcher knife," Esme said.

Suddenly Tara remembered something she had wanted to tell Carlisle. "While we are on the topic of my fluids, I found out my venom definitely is different."

Both Carlisle and Esme looked at her like a butterfly on a pin.

"How did you determine this?" Carlisle asked, ever the scientist.

"Um… I tried it out on Jacob and he was fine," she said awkwardly, seriously hoping they would not pursue this line of questioning.

Of course they did.

"You bit Jacob!" Esme exclaimed in shock.

"That was rather risky," Carlisle reproved.

"Well, we … ah, I think you could say… we exchanged saliva." _I feel like an idiot, _Tara thought, _I must not be able to perspire, or I would be doing it right now._ _Am I fourteen years old?_

"What I mean to say is…we kissed," she finally blurted out.

Carlisle looked intrigued at the verification of his theory, but Esme was beaming.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed with an enthusiasm that went well beyond scientific discovery. She gazed at Tara with rampant approval, like she had just brought home a good grade on a test.

Tara basked in the warm glow of Esme's blessing. _Wow, what would it be like to grow up with a mom like that?_ she thought. _I might have been able to piece together some sort of positive self-image._

"Well, that is interesting," said Carlisle. "A blood sample would be very helpful. There are only a few things I know that can penetrate vampire skin. I wouldn't want to expose you to more of our venom; it hurts even us if it gets directly into our system. But if you aren't dangerous to Jacob …" He trailed off, reaching for his phone.

After a few quick calls Carlisle announced, "According to Quil, Jacob is already on his way here."

Tara went out to the front door to look for Jacob. After a few minutes, he emerged from the woods, wearing only his standard all-weather uniform--a pair of shorts. He didn't appear surprised to find Tara waiting for him. His brown eyes were looking at her with such intensity that she resorted to her deflective humor.

"My compliments to your stylist, Jake, six-pack abs go with anything."

He didn't want to be distracted.

"We need to talk," he said, taking her hand.

Tara felt his warmth and once again she instinctively knew where his pain was. She reached out to place a hand gently on his cheek.

"Jacob, I understand about Demetri. You were doing what you had to do. I know you would never intentionally hurt anyone good."

At her words he relaxed and momentarily closed his eyes. When he opened them, the look he gave her flooded her mouth with sweetness.

"I knew you would understand. Well, I doubted you for a minute, but then I knew it would be alright," Jacob said honestly. "I mean we need to talk about the future."

Tara could hear that Jacob was trying to talk to her about something important, but she was horribly distracted by his scent. "Jacob, I have a very strong desire to bite you right now," she said in a husky voice.

Jacob threw his head back to expose his neck.

"Have at it," he dared.

Tara collected herself, remembering that Carlisle and Esme were waiting inside.

"Later. Carlisle and Esme want to talk to us. Come with me," she said coaxingly.

"What, is he your dad now too? Does he want to ask me my intentions?" Jacob teased.

"What are your intentions?"

Jacob gave her a wicked look.

"Wait, never mind. Don't answer that."

--

Jacob let Tara lead him into Carlisle's office where the doctors Cullen awaited. Esme was normally so sweet and welcoming, but this time her face positively lit up at the sight of him.

_What did I do to deserve that?_ Jacob thought. _She is looking at me like I got her cat out of a tree._

Jacob listened to Carlisle's explanation with increasing irritation, until finally he burst out, "So let me get this straight… you want me to phase and use my claws to gash Tara's wrist open so you can perform a science experiment? No deal. Not going to happen, end of story."

_Hundreds of years of indestructibility have messed with their heads, _Jacob thought. It was clear that they had no idea what they were doing and were flailing around at random for some information. _I'm not about to let Tara become their guinea pig. _

Tara placed a soothing hand on his arm. "Jacob, it's all right. I think it would be good to know. I'm actually really curious to see what they can discover." She lowered her voice. "Jake, it was my blood that nearly killed me before. I have to know."

Jacob's mind flashed back to the word he had seen on her laboratory report … leukemia. Tara had been dying of leukemia before Bella changed her. Fear tightened his stomach. Earlier today he had been wondering how to handle Tara's immortality, and now he was terrified of losing her. There was nothing she could say that could have been more persuasive.

"What if I hurt you?" Jacob whispered. "If you do have blood you could bleed out. How do we know you will heal?"

"I trust you," Tara said simply. "I healed after Bella bit me."

The sample was collected under unusual laboratory conditions … in the garden at the side of the Cullen house. Tara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Jacob held up his massive paw and Carlisle studiously swabbed it with alcohol.

"Jacob, you might not want to look," Carlisle warned and Jacob closed his eyes, turning his head away as Carlisle used both hands to grip the paw, claw extended.

"Hey, shouldn't you be saying that to me?" Tara joked.

Esme hovered with vials at the ready.

As Carlisle pressed the claw to her skin, Tara decided closing her eyes would be a good thing.

"All done," Esme said after a few quick seconds.

Tara opened her eyes as Esme was sealing up the last of several vials. The fluid inside was red. Tara looked down at her arm. A faint silvery line was visible, but nothing more.

She held her arm up for Jacob to see.

"All good."

His hairy face looked as relieved as it was possible for a wolf's face to look.

"Interesting… interesting," Carlisle muttered.

Esme's face was alight as she looked at the vials.

"Oh, I cannot wait to get to the lab," she purred. "Carlisle, please don't book a flight until tomorrow. I need a few hours with these samples."

"Far be it from me to stand in the way of scientific discovery," Carlisle said with a look of pride on his face.

"Tara, just a few quick questions about your medical history," Esme began.

Tara interrupted her. "Cancer," she said flatly. At Esme's startled look she elaborated. "Leukemia."

Esme was all business. "Any idea of your white blood cell count at the time you were bitten?"

"Off the charts."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged significant looks.

"I'd like to talk this over with Edward," Esme said.

"They are back now," Carlisle noted, his keen nose having told him they were near.

Edward, Bella and Jane joined them. Bella's eyes were wide, she looked shell-shocked.

"We encountered three vampires in the woods while we were hunting," Edward said. "They fled, but I read their thoughts. Jane and I have come to a disturbing conclusion."

"They know of another old vampire. I believe he was the one Jacob saw Demetri following," Jane said. She paused and frowned in concentration. "Demetri must have been tracking the older vampire." The tone of her voice was sure.

"If he had made this known to us, we could have avoided that tragedy," Carlisle mused.

"That is not all Father," Edward interrupted gently, his eyes going to Esme's face. Bella wavered as if she was going to fall and Edward slipped his hand into hers.

Tara felt the flare of fear in the room.

"The old one has the fever," Jane said in her monotone voice.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"So it is among us," he said with finality.

The room was silent.

----

A/N Just because I'm nice like this, here is a little teaser on Chapter 14. It's called Infected. I can't reveal the name just yet

This scent was almost overpowering. It connected to his chest and pulled him like an iron chain and the stream of aroma became a raging torrent that clouded his thoughts and sliced his throat raw with need. His destination was the beating heart. Sweetness flooded his mouth and he was mindless with desire. He vaguely recognized the sound of a car engine but his hunger overcame his normal caution. The heart was closer and closer, he could feel it beating in his own chest. He imagined the life energy from the heart coursing into him. His mouth opened in anticipation and his eyes focused with predatory precision on a movement in the dark. xxx coiled and leapt through the air.


	14. Infected

All characters belong to their original owners. No infringement intended.

Chapter 14 Infected

Carlisle poured over his books in search of answers. A vampire epidemic seemed unthinkable. Vampires had fed on humans infected with every plague known to history and yet they survived.

He flipped back through volumes of medical notes so old that the rusty aroma of blood in the pages conjured up memories of saws and gore and open operating theaters, before anesthesia or simple hygiene had been a part of healing. Carlisle could still hear the cries of the wounded and dying. He looked down at his hands, for a moment almost thinking that he could see the wet crimson of blood, but the ghost of it vanished.

Carlisle realized he had not eaten for days and the tightness at the center of his chest and throat pulsed and constricted as he gave it his full attention. He had learned to distract himself from the needs of his flesh, but in this moment of uncensored recollection, the desires of his body asserted themselves.

_I should feed. I need my strength_, he thought, trying to imagine what new challenge he would be facing in Volterra.

Carlisle had tried not to feed since he had spoken to Tara about how blood represented a spiritual connection.

_If I could view blood as a philosophical and spiritual need, surely I, Carlisle Cullen, could do without, _he thought. Then he felt shame at his own pride.

The dry thirst pricked him again and he rose swiftly to move out the door, shedding his coat.

He had not hunted alone in a long time and it was exhilarating. The night air was cold, but not colder than his skin. The scents moved his limbs and allowed the fluid stream of the delicious odors to pull him forward. The hunt was effortless. After hundreds of years of existence, Carlisle did not need his mind to calculate the attack and parry. The death he brought was swift.

This scent was almost overpowering. It connected to his chest, pulling him like an iron chain, and the stream of aroma became a raging torrent that clouded his thoughts and sliced his throat raw with need. His destination was the beating heart. Sweetness flooded his mouth and he was mindless with desire. He vaguely recognized the sound of a car engine, but his hunger overcame his normal caution. The heart was closer and closer, he could feel it beating in his own chest. He imagined the life energy from the heart coursing into him. His mouth opened in anticipation and his eyes focused with predatory precision on a movement in the dark. Carlisle coiled and leapt.

Unexpectedly, he collided in midair with something hard enough to halt his trajectory. So focused was he on his target that he was momentarily dazed as he hit the ground. He heard a scream and the delicious heart increased its tempo. He regained his feet. A car hurtled down the road toward him and he was momentarily blinded by its headlights as the unidentified rock-hard object plowed into him again, this time flinging him from the road and down a steep hill. Carlisle was pinned in iron bands and he began to struggle until his senses returned and he recognized the scent. _Edward._

Edward slowly loosened his grip as he watched Carlisle's eyes focus.

"Carlisle," Edward said, his face grim. "Father … what were you planning to do to that girl?"

The recollection of the sensations became crystal clear…the scent…the pulse. His mind constricted in horror as he realized what he had almost done. Edward's eyes searched his face in concern.

Carlisle reached up and took Edward's arm. "Edward…I think I'm not well."

---

Edward had experienced thirst and bloodlust through other vampire's minds many times before. When he was first learning to control his hunger this was one of his greatest temptations. Never before had he experienced these thoughts from his father's mind. Carlisle was a source of constancy and safety. Edward had been with Carlisle so long he knew his mind almost better than he knew his own. When he had felt the raw uncontrolled needs from Carlisle he hadn't hesitated to run to his father's side. There was no doubt in his mind that only the rampant hunger of the fever would overcome Carlisle's consummate self-control.

Even now, in the aftermath of the shock and horror, Edward could hear his father's mind come to the same conclusion. Carlisle began to catalogue the symptoms and even consider the safety of his intended victim.

_Was she hurt?_

"She's fine," Edward answered softly. "Her car had broken down. Esme is with her now. The tow truck is on its way; let's just stay here for a few minutes. She didn't really see you. Esme has her convinced she saw a deer."

They waited until they heard the tow truck leave and then rose and walked up to the road. Esme embraced Carlisle and ran her hands over his hair and down his arms.

"Relax, Mom, I didn't break him," Edward said with a wry smile.

Esme's lip was trembling. _If Carlisle had killed that girl, he would never forgive himself. _

Edward could hear her thoughts and he agreed. It was not that Carlisle wasn't merciful of the failings of others, it was just that the essence of his being was tied up in helping humans. A Carlisle who killed just would not be Carlisle.

"I'm not harmed," Carlisle said, but his voice lacked its usual vigor.

"I brought the car," said Esme. "I'll drive us home."

On the ride, Edward knew they were fully aware that he could hear them, but were considering carefully what to say to each other. The love between the two of them was an inspiration for Edward. In many ways, they had taught him to love so that he was ready when Bella finally came into his life.

Carlisle was still considering his "case" - as he now thought of it. Esme's mind was a sea of worry, her thoughts almost formless. They sped through the night and arrived home shortly.

Jane was waiting for them on the porch.

"Carlisle is not well," Edward said shortly. Jane instantly understood.

"If it is the fever he will need human blood. Don't deny him–the cravings will only get worse," she said, glancing at Carlisle's face quickly. His expression did not change.

Edward knew that Carlisle had considered the possibility that he was infected.

Bella ran at Carlisle and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Edward watched as Carlisle stroked Bella's brown curls comfortingly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes for a long moment, searching his youthful face. He waited for her to speak.

"You didn't do it," she whispered fiercely. "You didn't do it."

--

Bella had been in anguish ever since Esme had called to tell her what happened. She knew that Carlisle was the bedrock of the family and that his courage and conviction had been the reference point for all of them. It was the thought of Carlisle that had pulled her mouth back from Tara's wrist, even as the warm sweet blood flowed over her tongue. The memory of how that blood had strengthened her, how it had filled every void and left her simultaneously fulfilled and wanting more sung in her brain even now.

She released Carlisle and stepped back. If he had given in to temptation it would have been devastating. Bella wondered if Carlisle had any idea how much he meant to all of them.

Carlisle took her hand and squeezed it.

"Edward was there for me," he said, looking at his son lovingly.

_Edward will always be there for us all_, Bella thought. Carlisle leaned heavily on Edward's arm and they entered the house together.

Bella remained standing on the porch with Jane, who was looking at her in astonishment.

"Carlisle is your leader, correct?" Jane asked.

"He wouldn't put it that way," Bella said. "He is the oldest of us and we think of him as the father and of course there is something about Carlisle that everyone recognizes as special."

"He does command a certain respect," Jane said, "but I don't necessarily fear him."

"Why would you fear him?" Bella asked sharply. "Carlisle leads with love. Anyone who stays with him does so because they love him."

Bella immediately regretted the harshness of her tone. Jane had been a young girl when Aro found her. The only life she had ever known was as a servant of a master. She felt compelled to explain to the girl that there was another way.

"Carlisle believes in second chances and so do I," Bella said softly. "I know that Tara healed you, the worst of the damage is repaired…" she trailed off, wondering if she had pushed Jane too far. She swallowed and looked at Jane, deciding to trust her.

She could barely meet Jane's eyes. "We're not perfect," she said. "I, I killed a man." She bit her lip and shuddered as the words left her lips. Everyone had forgiven her and with Tara's help she had forgiven herself, but her faith was shaken. Carlisle had never even given her a reproving look, but Bella deeply felt the gap between her loss of control and his perfection.

Jane's red eyes had faded in their intensity. "The lure of human blood is strong," she said in an uncharacteristic attempt to comfort Bella.

"I did not bite him," Bella said, "He was attacking a girl and I succumbed to my rage. I felt so connected to her; it was almost as if he was attacking me." As she said the words, her perfect vampire memory flashed back to the raw emotion of that moment. She unconsciously tested and strengthened her shield, pulling it around her like a security blanket.

Jane's gaze wavered and hardened. "That was one life. I have killed thousands," she said, her voice carefully stripped of emotion.

Bella's mind recoiled at the horror of the statement, but she felt mercy. She wanted to touch Jane, but sensed that the girl was holding herself in tenuous control, unaccustomed to kindness.

"Jane, remember when Tara touched you and how it felt. You aren't alone. The past doesn't matter now. Let's focus on the future."

"Maybe there is hope for me," Jane mused. "Perhaps there will be hope for Carlisle. He may have the fever. You said Tara is a healer - can she heal him?"

At Jane's words, terror shot through Bella, followed quickly by hope. Ever since Tara had come, she had changed everything. She ran to find her.

A few minutes later, Bella dragged a confused Tara into Carlisle's office.

"I brought Tara to heal you," Bella announced loudly and everyone in the room looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asked.

"Well, Tara is a healer, everyone is afraid Carlisle might be sick, so I brought her to fix him," Bella said stubbornly.

Bella saw hope flare in Esme's troubled eyes.

"Carlisle, I'm happy to help if I can. You know I'm not in control of anything. I still can't even make sense of this static in my head. Can you tell me what is going on?" Tara asked in her calm, musical voice.

"Right now the only symptom I am experiencing is thirst," Carlisle said and his voice was hoarse. "I really don't know anything about the pathology of this fever, if that is what it is. In fact, until we know more about it, you should all stay away from me."

"That is not going to happen, darling," Esme said and her voice brooked no disagreement.

_Bravo Esme!_ Bella thought.

"In the past, I have always felt the healing energy, or whatever it is, when I touch people," Tara said. "Carlisle, give me your hand."

Bella let herself feel hope. She could see that Edward was trying to look disengaged, but both he and Esme were leaning towards Carlisle eagerly. Bella held her breath as Carlisle took Tara's slim, golden hand in his.

Their skin touched.

Bella could not stand the silence. "So…do you feel anything?" she blurted out.

"I think that Tara's area of healing is more in the emotional realm. I still feel thirsty," he said.

Esme looked crestfallen. Edward glanced quickly out the window to hide his disappointment.

Carlisle looked at the faces of his loved ones. "But a little less worried about it." He flashed an ironic smile.

"In that case, Tara, I think I could use a hug," Esme joked shakily, but it was clear she was not kidding.

Tara enfolded the delicate woman in her arms.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious," Edward said, reading Carlisle's thoughts. "He is still planning to go to Italy," he explained.

"The best chance at answers will be at the source, my son," Carlisle said.

"Jane said you'll need human blood to drink," Edward pointed out an obvious difficulty.

"We will try animal blood first. If I do need human blood, I will take the bare minimum I need from the blood bank," Carlisle agreed, "but that is not a sustainable solution. That blood is not for me. Let's make the arrangements to go."

"If you and Esme are going, then Edward and I will go too," Bella said determinedly. She realized that her place was with her family. Tara looked at her like she understood and Edward gazed at her with a mixture of love and admiration.

They were going to Italy.

A/N – So what do you think? Are you worried about Carlisle? Looking forward to a road trip to Italy?


	15. Satiated

15 Satiated

Tara swung her legs and let a leaf fall. She and Bella were perched on "their" tree limb in the forest. They had sought out this serene place together to give Carlisle, Esme and Edward some time together. The three had approached the issue of Carlisle's illness with scientific zeal tinged with desperation.

Tara knew better than any of them the stages of understanding and grief that had to be passed through when the future was uncertain, but grim. In this case they faced the wholly unexpected and in fact almost inconceivable fear for Carlisle's health coupled with the prospects of Italy and the Volturi.

The Cullen's charmed lives of eternal youth left them even more vulnerable to the devastation of loss, or the fearful of anticipation of loss. Tara knew this terrifying purgatory well. She shuddered to remember the fresh hell her mind invented each day after she was told she had two months to live. She pulled her thoughts from her memories of her mortal days to focus on Bella. She was suffering.

Bella's lovely face was drawn and she pulled leaves from the tree to shred them as she told Tara what to expect in Volterra. The picture she painted was bleak.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy," Tara said, trying to lighten the mood. She ignored Bella's incredulous look and continued, "Once we get everything fixed promise me you'll check out some castles with me, maybe even some churches. We are allowed in those, right? "

Bella didn't even crack a smile. Tara felt the familiar weight of responsibility – and failure.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to heal Carlisle," she said gently. "You know, for a second I thought I was going to fix it." Her face fell. "Guess I believed the hype."

"No apologies. I was wrong to put you in that position," Bella said earnestly. "You are still a newborn. The strangest newborn anyone has seen since me," she amended. "You are just finding your way and no one expects you to fix everything. You shouldn't expect that of yourself."

She gave Tara a probing look. "You don't have to go on this trip. You could stay here with Jake."

"You're kidding me right? I'm the big sister. Who is going to keep you out of trouble?" Tara asked with a grin. She somehow knew that something was waiting for her there. She hated to leave Jacob, but his place was in Forks.

"What is going on with you and Jake?" Bella asked abruptly, catching Tara off guard.

She was uncertain about how to answer. Jacob had told her of everyone's expectations about him and Nessie. She knew that her feelings for Jacob were not going to change, so she took a deep breath and decided to be direct.

"I love him," Tara said, feeling the thrill of sharing her joy.

"He loves you too! I can tell!" Bella shouted, bouncing up and down on her tree limb, hugging herself.

"Yeah, I gathered that. It's sort of awesome," Tara responded. She was relieved at Bella's reaction, but her characteristic concern for others quickly marred her joy.

"Do you think Nessie will be OK with it?" she asked in concern.

"Believe me when I tell you that Nessie will be thrilled," Bella answered confidently. "I can't tell you how long we've hoped that Jacob would find someone to love. Jacob is going to be my brother-in-law! That is so much better than son-in-law," she said with a smile.

"Whoa there, don't go planning my wedding just yet," Tara said.

"Of course not," Bella said in a rush. "No pressure. I know how annoying that can be! You two take your time, elope in Vegas for all I care….or not."

"No weddings," Tara emphasized sternly. "I'd like to tell Nessie about me and Jake myself, if you don't mind. I feel like I owe that to her."

"Unfortunately, she left. She went to see Rosalie."

Tara was surprised to hear this news.

"Is she really mad at Jacob about Demetri? You know it wasn't his fault," Tara said, staunchly defending him.

"No, she understands."

"Well, I hope she told that to Jacob. He is suffering."

Bella's eyes fell. "No, she didn't go see him." At Tara's reproving look, she continued, "I know. It was wrong. She's young and emotional. It's no excuse."

"We have to go talk to him. He needs to know about Carlisle."

"And that you are going to Italy."

The sisters shared a look of dread. Neither of them needed to say aloud that they expected Jacob to react badly to the news.

"Bella, you go first," Tara said.

"No, you! You tell him. You're his favorite," Bella teased.

---

Jacob was sitting at his enormous kitchen table when Tara and Bella walked in, their faces grave. He could not help but compare the two women. Both faces were as familiar to him as his own. His memory of his boyish love for Bella had faded. Nothing compared to the connection he felt for Tara now. His heart leapt for joy at the sight of her. Each time she returned to him it was like a homecoming. Regrettably, he had barely had a minute alone with her since they had expressed their love.

Bella explained what was happening with Carlisle and what Jane had told them of the fever. Jacob was astounded at the news and concerned for his friend Carlisle, but his first terror was for others.

"Is this contagious? Are you all going to get it?" he asked urgently, his eyes searching Tara and Bella for some sign of illness.

"We don't know. So far Jane said it has affected the older vampires," Bella replied.

"I tried to heal him but I couldn't," Tara said, eyes downcast.

Jacob could not bear to see the sadness in her eyes. His spirit rose in him to defend her from her own judgment. "You aren't a doctor," he snapped, and then calmed himself. "There's nothing you could do. You heal wounds that no one can see."

She gave him a grateful look.

"Is Carlisle still going to Italy?" Jacob asked, already knowing the answer. Carlisle would always try to help if he could.

"He is. Esme and Edward are travelling with him."

"So, I'm assuming that means you will too. If you are all gone, Tara stays with me," Jacob said definitively.

Jacob was not happy about where everyone was going, but he wasn't sorry that he would get some time with Tara alone.

"I'm going too," Tara said, cringing slightly to wait for his reaction.

Jacob could tell from her expression that she knew he would not approve but was planning to go anyway. _I_ _have not had a lot of success trying to tell her what to do, _Jake thought. S_he is pretty feisty_.

Jacob's mind swiftly calculated his options and came to a decision. _If you can't beat them, join them. _He instinctively knew they would resist.

Bringing to bear all of the accumulated wisdom of his 27 years on the earth, Jacob took a deep breath and focused the first salvo of his attack on Bella.

"Bells, I asked you not to go to Italy once. I asked you to stay here with me. Do you remember?" he asked, making his brown eyes soulful and brimming with pain.

Bella seemed to crumple and a tender expression crept over her face. Jacob pressed his advantage.

"I begged you not to go, but you went and you never came back to me, really. I was eclipsed." He paused for effect as Bella bowed her head in guilt and suffering. She could never bear the memory of how she had hurt Jacob. He reached over and touched her hand, sparing a quick glance at Tara. She looked bemused by his tactics and at Bella's reaction.

"I'm not going to let that happen again Bella. I won't be left behind. I'm going where Tara goes. It's her and me. Together." He could see Tara's expression of worry soften at his words.

Bella's tortured expression cleared and she looked tenderly between Jacob and Tara. "OK, Jake," she choked out. "I understand."

_It worked! _He carefully controlled his expression but he was sure Tara had seen the gleam of triumph in his eyes. She flashed him a look. That _woman is very clever,_ he thought.

"But Jake, you can't deliberately go to where the Volturi will be. What if they find out about Demetri?" Tara asked.

"I'm not going to tell them," Jake said briskly, with all traces of his mournful tones gone. "So when do we leave? Is Nessie coming too?"

At his question, both women pulled their chairs back from the table and poised to flee. The sisters looked at each other like two teenagers preparing to tell their father they wrecked the car. Tara was the first to gather her courage.

"Um , Jake … She left this morning. She said to say bye. She's not mad at you."

_These women will be the death of me, _Jacob thought, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He eyed the kitchen table. _Control it… control it._ He addressed the kitchen table, "Table, I am better than that. You will live another day."

He turned his attention from the table to the women and said, "I can be packed and ready to go in five minutes."

Bella was immediately flustered.

"I have a lot to do. I'd better head home and shove some things in a bag," she said, rising to her feet.

"Great, Bells. Call me when the travel arrangements are done. Remember, the name on my passport is Jacob Wolfe."

Tara chuckled at this and stood up as well, but froze when Jacob fixed her with a look.

"Not you. You…are staying right here."

A red flush crept up her neck and Tara could not tear her eyes from his. She had absolutely no desire to go anywhere. She sat back down.

Bella appeared not to notice. "OK. Tara is your passport at your house?"

Tara nodded, her mouth too dry to speak.

"I'll send someone over to pick it up. See you in a few," Bella said, rushing out of the room.

Jacob was staring at Tara intently.

"So Jake, what was up with that little melodramatic performance for Bella? Good to know you aren't above a little emotional manipulation if it suits you," she said lightly.

Jacob dismissed her questions quickly. "My methods are calculated but my motives are pure. I only use my powers for good. I'm going where you go," he said, rising with controlled energy. The chair made a long, low moan as he slowly pushed it back.

His eyes flashed fire and Tara responded with a ravenous thirst. She could not even define her craving. It wasn't his blood that she wanted, although everything about his body, his scent, his self appealed to her. Her legs felt too weak to rise from the chair. He moved and stood behind her and she leaned her head back against him.

"You feel alright?" he asked in concern, running one finger over her cheek and down her neck.

"I feel…fine," she gasped, sure he knew what was affecting her.

Proving her right, Jacob slowly traced her collarbone and then slid his finger gently under the neckline of her silken shirt. Tara swallowed and unconsciously leaned closer to him, willing him to move his finger to touch more of her.

Jacob looked satisfied that he had her under his spell. His voice was deep and suggestive when he spoke.

"You feel a little warm to me, maybe you should go to bed."

---

Jacob's room was little more than a huge bed and a bedside table. A large window overlooked the deep forest, the foliage providing a sweeter sense of privacy than heavy curtains would do. In Tara's eyes, the bed loomed larger than reality and it looked very inviting.

Jake's cell phone on the bedside table rang, startling them both. Tara realized that he should take the call and desperately hoped that there wasn't some death defying emergency that would call Jacob away.

"It might be about the travel arrangement, or Carlisle," Tara said reluctantly.

Jacob sighed heavily and flipped open the phone. "Hello," he said curtly.

Tara sat down on the bed, her hands flat beside her, swinging her legs impatiently. Jacob paced the room, darting glances at her. He was obviously anxious to get off of the phone.

"Oh, Alice. I'm kind of busy… am I with Tara?" he gave Tara a smile. "Not nearly as much as I want to be.... What? … Oh, you are mad because you can't see her future. Tough luck kid, guess you'll just have to wait to find out how things turn out like the rest of us."

"Let me talk to her," Tara said, reaching for the phone. She could hear the very rapid rise and fall of a voice coming out of it.

He held the phone away from his ear.

"There is no way I'm giving you this phone, you two will be chatting for an hour," Jacob said sternly, arching an eyebrow.

_He might be right_, Tara thought.

"Then just tell her I like the clothes," she said in a loud whisper.

Jacob sighed heavily. "Alice…. Alice…. slow down. Yes, I'm with Tara. She said to say she likes the clothes. Yes, we are going to Italy. Yes, I'll see you there. Get me a good car, OK?"

Tara heard a bunch more talking.

"On it. We'll be careful. I know we are walking into Volturi infested waters… Alice, um, tell Jazzy Jasper that Quil recorded this season of True Blood. We are waiting for him, but Quil is dying to watch. He's gonna crack."

More talking.

"Seriously, I gotta go. You are breaking up." Jacob turned off the phone and tossed it back on the nightstand.

"What was Alice talking about?" Tara asked.

"Oh, she can't see the future of any of the wolves. When you are with me she can't see you and it is bugging her." Jacob grinned. "What a control freak."

"What do you mean she can't see me?" Tara asked.

"Bella has told you how she has these visions of the future right?"

Tara nodded, thinking about what a horrible burden that must be for Alice.

"She can't see my future or any of the pack and she can't see you when you are with me. Total privacy."

Jacob moved purposefully and Tara felt a shiver of anticipation as he stalked her. She complied eagerly when Jacob pushed her steadily back and moved his body on top of her. He made her forget about the phone call and her worries. All her senses were focused on Jacob.

"Alone at last." His velvety voice turned her anticipation into melting desire.

Jacob's face was taut with concentration and he was holding his breath as he slid his body against hers, bracing himself to hold his full weight from her. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to test his control. She wouldn't have minded if he crushed her. She wanted him to crush her. Her wild hunger at Quil's house had carried them both headlong in its rush. _Slow could be good too_, she thought, letting Jacob set the pace.

Jacob leaned down and pressed kisses along her neck and then slid his fingers along her bare arm, picking up her wrist and pressing the spot with the silver scar to his lips. The contact vibrated between them as Jacob let himself breathe and Tara felt that she was sharing the electrical impulses that moved his heart to beat. The grip and release of his lungs was her link to life.

She reached for him but he pressed her arm back over her head and then slid his lips back and forth across hers, easing them open to slip his tongue between them. Tara felt wild to touch him, but he pinned her other arm over her head, pushing her hands down deep into the bed. Excitement swirled inside her, sending tickling rivulets through her body as she halfheartedly resisted, only to feel his iron grip strengthen pleasantly. _Why fight it?_ she thought, giving over to his power and relaxing into the bed, concentrating all of her attention on the sensation of his mouth and tongue. Through the sensual softness of his kisses, Jacob told her over and over of his love for her.

Tara could feel that the enticement of her passionate response was affecting Jacob, his breathing came more rapidly and he couldn't hold himself apart from her.

"Please Jacob, free my hands," she begged against his lips, but he would not release her.

The power of Jacob's desire was hard against her as he returned her kiss passionately, their tongues finding a rhythm.

Jacob suddenly pulled his head back and took a few deep breaths.

_He stills wants to maintain control_, she realized and she held herself still.

Jacob reverently stroked along the length of her body, sending ripples through her. His eyes were dark melting pools and he would not look away.

Jacob gritted his teeth and moaned her name, "Tara… Tara."

At the sound of her name on his lips, Tara knew he was drowning and she pulled him into her with the waves of her love, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

Her hunger was sated. Nothing had ever fulfilled her like Jacob Black.

A/N I'll have an alternate (lemon filled) ending on this chapter up at twilighted(dot)net if you care to check it out.

I love to get your reviews


	16. Italy

Chapter 16 Italy

Tara and Jacob were the last to leave for Italy on an early morning flight that departed before the sun rose. Great care had to be taken to avoid the sunlight. At first glance, Tara's glimmers of gold could be mistaken for body glitter, but not if anyone looked too closely.

Tara took some precautions, dressing in a long-sleeved green cowl necked sweater that was knitted from a sublimely soft heathered yarn, worn over the only pair of jeans Alice had provided–a dark washed straight legged pair which fit her perfectly. The toes of her black velvet ballet flats just peeked out under the long jeans. She had dusted her face with powder and pulled her hair back into a ponytail in an effort to be less conspicuous.

Jacob was attracting attention on his own. He was entirely out of his element in the aircraft, which seemed to shrink in comparison to his size. The other passengers eyed him warily as if he was going to take all of the oxygen in the plane.

"How am I going to cram in there?" Jacob asked, pointing at the unappealing seats that were upholstered in an unfortunate amalgamation of green and brown hues.

"Carlisle did pay for first class seats for us and he booked you an extra seat," Tara reminded him gently.

"Oof, it does not smell good in here," Jacob continued to complain ungratefully, his normal good nature shaken by his discomfort in the situation.

Tara agreed that an airplane was not a pleasant place for one with a heightened sense of smell. She was assaulted with oil, exhaust and a chemical odor she suspected was the blue stuff in the toilet. The most appealing scent on the plane was Jacob. He seemed to feel the same way about her, leaning into her and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm going to have to be right up on you this whole flight," he said, leering at her.

Tara didn't mind being crowded with Jacob. In fact, she had spent the better part of the last twenty-four hours in very close contact with him and he looked a little worse for the wear. He yawned broadly and Tara couldn't resist teasing him.

"Worn out?"

"Nope," he lied, pulling her ponytail. "You?"

"A little," she responded, making a show of stretching in a pretense of actual exhaustion. "Let's just mellow out and get some rest on the flight."

After they were in the air and the flight attendant checked on them for the fifth time, Jacob remarked on the attentive service.

"Oh please, Jake. She has the hots for you. No one else is getting this much attention," Tara pointed out, stating the obvious.

Jacob tested the theory, turning and giving the flight attendant a seductive smile that Tara knew from personal experience could produce symptoms of weak knees and extreme excitement.

_We are supposed to be keeping a low profile_, Tara thought, as the young woman ignored another passenger and rushed to Jacob's side. Her nametag said her name was Kathleen.

"Kathleen, thanks for coming over. When will you be serving the meals on this flight?" Jacob asked her in his most charming voice.

The attractive blonde stewardess looked him up and down appreciatively.

"Shortly after we take off. Hungry, are we?" she teased with a flirtatious smile. "I can tell you work out."

Tara's eyes rolled back in her head as Jacob smirked.

"My girlfriend is on a diet," he said, motioning to Tara, "so she won't need anything."

Tara looked away uncomfortably at the girl's hostile scrutiny.

"Understood," she said begrudgingly.

The woman was already inclined not to like Tara and she wandered away muttering about plastic surgery and models ruining it for everyone.

"Girlfriend?" Tara repeated, arching an eyebrow at Jacob.

He looked slightly embarrassed, but he took her hand and looked at her confidently.

"I should have asked. You gotta know wolves are monogamous–at least this one is. I know things are moving fast, but I've been waiting a long time and I know what I want. It's sort of a non-traditional courtship." He gave a little smile at the old fashioned word used to describe a relationship between a vampire and a shape-shifter.

Tara was oblivious to the other passengers and whether or not the plane was still in the air. "I wouldn't change a thing," Tara whispered in his ear, leaning close.

A fleeting look of concern crossed Jacob's face and Tara sensed the change in his mood instantly. They had grown close so quickly. Her gift of connecting to people came naturally to her, but the intimacy she was experiencing with Jacob was astonishing.

"I have to be honest and admit it is a little hard to keep up with a nineteen-year-old hottie," Jacob confessed, slumping slightly in his seat.

Tara's first instinct was to try to tease his concerns away, but she saw that he was serious.

"We are different species," Jacob said softly. "I evolved to protect our tribe from…" he trailed off, looking around cautiously.

Tara looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Do you think of me like that? Do you think I would hurt someone?"

She was shocked at the turn of the conversation. Jacob had always accepted her without question. He had even brought her home to his tribe. The thought that someone who had connected with her so deeply could think that she was dangerous was devastating.

"No! It is nothing like that," Jacob rushed to correct her. "I don't think you are _capable_ of hurting anything."

He laughed at her pouting lip, which he couldn't help kissing.

"Our first misunderstanding," he joked, kissing her again until she smiled.

"Technically it is our second. I was a little concerned when Nessie showed up, but she straightened me out."

"I owe her bigtime on that one. What I am talking about is the difficulty a human…" he paused, lowering his voice, "even a super human like me will have keeping up with you for eternity. So far I've only tested this biology of mine for about a decade. Let's just say your family has a more proven track record of longevity than mine."

From the first moment Jacob swept her into his arms, Tara felt she had been moving down a path of life with him that led a very long way, but she still had a hard time envisioning a future for herself, let alone the long lifetime she had been bestowed.

She whispered in his ear, "Jake, I am not ready to have this conversation. A short while ago I was preparing to die. I did not think I would have a tomorrow and I'm not equipped to talk about eternity. Any conceivable future has you in it. Can that be enough for you right now?"

Jacob exhaled and the muscles of his shoulders relaxed. Tara rubbed her cheek against his, feeling the slight rough stubble and gently sank her teeth into his ear.

"I just had to get that out there," Jacob said warmly. "It's been on my mind. For now I'll settle for having you as my trophy girlfriend. Well, at least you know your father approves. Charlie _loves_ me," Jacob said, grinning and leaning back in the seat.

Tara looked at him lovingly as his eyes fluttered closed. _I do miss sleeping,_ she thought. _He'll be passed out in about ten seconds_. Tara pulled the guidebook she had purchased from her bag. Even though they were on a mission to fight a possible epidemic and headed straight into the lion's den of corrupt vampires, she was hoping to have time for a little sight-seeing.

Tara chuckled when she realized that they would be in Italy at the time of the Lupercalia festival of the wolf. Her eyes moved swiftly over the passage, which read:

The Lupercalia festival originated in the primitive Volterran shepherding culture in which the wolf was the most feared predator. The festival involves a purification and fertility rite and in modern times is accompanied by much revelry and drinking.

Tara reread the paragraph a few times. _If Jake phases into wolf form, the tourists will probably clap_, she thought, staring at the picture of an ancient statue of a she wolf suckling the infants Romulus and Remus, the legendary founders of Rome. She closed the book and shut her eyes, letting the pulse of the engines merge with the static sound in her ears and breathing in and out in time with Jacob .

Jacob slept nearly the whole way. Tara nudged him right before they landed. He woke up with a smile on his face.

"I always like waking up with you," he murmured.

"Make it a habit," she answered, giving him a loving smile.

The line to get through customs was enormous. People shifted and sighed, exhaling the breath of hopeless frustration at the loss of the precious minutes that they would never get back. A few guards were pulling passengers out of line for routine checks. A uniformed officer approached Tara and Jacob and asked them to follow him, breaking the monotony.

"Spot check," he said, leading them across the concourse and down a long hall into a nondescript room with a white linoleum floor and long wooden table.

"Put your bags on the table and wait here," he directed as he left, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope this doesn't take long," Jacob said, "I slept through the food. I love to eat but do you realize how lucky you are not to have to think of your stomach?"

They heard a firm knock at the door.

"Come in," Jacob yelled.

The knock came again. Jacob rose and yanked the door open impatiently.

With a thud, he fell to the floor. Tara was instantly at the ready, crouched and hissing. Two enormous men, bigger than Jacob, entered the room. One did not speak, but the other one held up a syringe.

"He just got a triple dose of horse tranquilizer. More of this might stop his heart. Come with us and don't make trouble."

The unspeaking man picked Jacob up effortlessly. Tara looked closer and realized that she must have been in shock because her powers of observation had escaped her. Both men were clearly vampires.

"Where are we going?" Tara asked.

"Don't make trouble."

They were loaded into the back of a windowless van. Tara's hands were secured behind her back with massive chains and Jake's hand was bound to her neck with razor fine wires.

"If the wolf tries to change, you'll be the first one he rips apart," the vampire said as he shut the door. As the van bounced down the road, Jacob's eyes opened. He held still as he quickly assessed the situation.

"Are you alright?" Tara asked.

"I heal fast," Jacob said. "How about you? Have you been hurt?"

"No."

"Can you get free? Do you know where we are going?"

"I've tried to break these chains and I can't. I have no idea where we are headed. See if you can free your hand."

Jacob pulled, but stopped as he saw the wires digging into her neck. She winced in pain as tiny shooting shards of heat seemed to spread out from the pressure points.

"No, I'm hurting you," Jacob said, stopping.

"Maybe we can kick out the side of this van and jump out," Tara suggested hopefully, having a very bad feeling about where their trip would end.

Jacob shook his head thoughtfully. "I don't think that will work unless we stop. We are moving fast and won't be able to direct the fall while we are tied like this. Whoever did this knows how to control us."

"It was two enormous vampires," Tara said.

Jacob's lip curled.

"What are we going to do Jake? I'm trying to think a message to Edward but I have no idea where we are," she hissed urgently, straining again at the chains that held her hands to no avail. She inched closer to Jacob. The van moved onto a bumpier road and they were jostled together. The heat of him soothed her.

"My plan is to wait till they get us out," Jacob said and his voice was slightly slurred. "I'm guessing it is the Volturi. They'll probably want to release us so they can recount their evil plot in classic bad guy fashion before they revenge kill me in a strangely elaborate way. As soon as I'm free, I'll rip them to shreds. I may need your help. They are bigger, but you are newly bitten. Everyone tells me new vamps are stronger. Focus on the head and neck; it doesn't do too much good to tear them up bit by bit."

_Good advice, if non-diplomatic means are appropriate_, Tara thought. She wondered if the Volturi knew about Demetri yet. She sincerely hoped they did not.

"Jake, why don't we find out who we are dealing with first and see what they want? You know, just in case it is not an evil plot. If it is the Volturi, we can negotiate. They need Carlisle's help."

"Point taken. Just in case it comes to blows…repeat after me…head and neck, head and neck."

As an hour wore on, Jacob seemed pretty relaxed. _Maybe it is the after affects of the horse tranquilizers_, Tara thought. Her mind was racing frantically.

The stopped suddenly and the doors opened. Their escorts shoved a sack over Jacob's head roughly and led them slowly and awkwardly out into the daylight.

Tara had time to realize that the scene would have been beautiful under other circumstances. Mist rose over the crest of parallel hills, creeping in tendrils down the slopes to nestle in a brick paved courtyard in front of a massive fortress. The worn stones had survived century-long battles with weather and other enemies.

The mist spiraled and clung to the water in a large oval reflecting pool situated directly in the center of the courtyard. A single figure clad in a black cloak emerged from the arched doorway in the central turret and glided towards them, mist swirling at his feet.

The figure halted and threw back his hood.

Tara had a shock of recognition. It was Aro. She had seen his face in Nessie's memory, but his skin had been translucent and papery. It was changed now. There was a cruel cast to his patrician features and his smooth skin was flushed a pearlescent pink, as if a fire within was consuming him. His lips were full and red and the saturated scarlet of his eyes was bottomless.

He pressed the fingers of his hands together, revealing long pointed fingernails which were bone white. The red eyes roamed over Tara and Jacob and he inhaled deeply, slowly lowering his lizard-like lids over red eyes.

"A beauty and a beast," he said, chuckling at this own joke with the superior air of one who feels the rules of common courtesy only apply to commoners.

He languidly drifted closer and motioned for his guards to remove Tara's chains. Jacob's head remained covered and he held still with effort.

"I presume I need no introduction," he said, holding out his hand for Tara to take.

She was reluctant to comply, knowing that Aro could read her thoughts through touch, but she could not think of a way to avoid him.

Aro's pointed nails brushed her skin and he grasped her wrist lightly. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, he pulled away as if he had been electrified, an expression of horrified disgust on his face.

Tara rubbed at her wrist; sure her own face mirrored the disgust. A hollow coldness settled in her chest.

"You do not thirst," Aro uttered as if it was an accusation.

"You are ruled by thirst," Tara replied. It was a certainty.

Aro's eyes narrowed at her words and he clenched his fist, pressing his razor claws into the marble flesh of his own hand. He hissed viciously.

She reached up to pull the cover off of Jacob's head. Before the guards could react, Tara gripped the cords at her neck and ripped them apart, freeing Jacob.

"Ah, sorry about that, it was really uncomfortable," she said quickly, trying to ward off the flash of irritation in Aro's eyes.

Jacob's eyes focused on Aro and then on the two massive guards. She quickly slipped her hand into his and gripped it tight.

_There are too many of them, _she thought.

He squeezed her hand gently. Tara knew if she was not there, Jacob would have taken on all three vampires alone.

Tara looked steadily at Aro. He didn't want her sympathy or healing, he wanted to control her. She struggled to maintain her calm, acutely aware that the etiquette of subservience was what Aro expected. She nodded slightly. It was not a bow, but it was an expression of respect.

"Pardon me, I should have warned you not to touch me. Touch enhances an ability I have. I'm Tara and this is Jacob. Is Carlisle here already?"

At the mention of Carlisle's name, Aro relaxed slightly. Suddenly, his face broke into an approving smile and he reached out his hand.

"Ah, Jane. Welcome home my dear."

"Aro," Jane said, moving rapidly into the courtyard and briefly kneeling in front of him, not taking his hand. She barely seemed to notice Jacob and Tara.

"I did not expect to see you here at Castelbrolio," Aro said. "Your mission was a success and Carlisle is here, but he has evaded us. We were able to coax these friends of his to join us."

"That is why I have come," she said. "Carlisle contacted me. He has a message for you."

She handed him a piece of paper.

Aro took it greedily and read it. His attention was fully diverted from Jacob and Tara. After thousands of years of life, momentary distractions were so easily dismissed.

"I think Carlisle would not want these two harmed," Jane said in an impassive voice.

Aro nodded and waved his hand vaguely.

"Thank you Jane, you take care of them. You two must stay as my guests."

None of them missed the clear message--they were not permitted to leave.

Aro glided off and his two lackeys followed him, leaving Jane alone with Tara and Jacob.

"I hate that guy," Jacob growled, gently running his fingers over the tiny cracks in Tara's neck that had been made by the wires.

"Those will heal," Jane said. "We are fortunate that Aro did not touch you. If he had any indication of my betrayal he would have killed me on the spot," Jane said, holding up her gloved hands.

"He did touch me for a second," Tara said. "He didn't seem to enjoy it. I think I had a little insight into the mind of Aro…" she trailed off, shuddering. Tara deliberately moved her thoughts away from the perilous machinations of Aro's mind.

"How did you find us?"she asked.

"We were watching for you at the airport, I followed you."

I think you arrived in the nick of time. If Aro had touched Jake, I'm pretty sure he would find Jacob's thoughts offensive."

"Hell yes," Jacob said vehemently. "Jane, where did you send Aro? I hope it was far away."

"To meet with Carlisle."

"What, seriously?"

"It is what Carlisle wanted. He came here to help Aro if he could."

"I don't know if any of us can help him," Tara said desolately.

Jacob looked at her sharply. "I can't believe you are feeling sorry for him."

Tara thought of her brief glimpse into Aro's craven, hollow mind. She did pity him, but she did not know how to explain it to Jacob. Jane interrupted her thoughts.

"My brother Alec is here. We need to get him now."

Jacob flexed his shoulders. "OK, let's blow out of this place and go somewhere with less Volturi. No offense Jane."

She gazed at him impassively. "Follow me. After we get Alec we will meet with Carlisle. Please try to control yourself." She glanced at the sky, "There will be a full moon tonight, and it is the peak of the wolf festival."

"Don't look at me!" Jacob exclaimed. "That's a stereotype. I'm completely unaffected by the moon, but I do like the sound of a wolf party. Let's get going."


	17. Abstinence

Chapter 17 Abstinence

Aro's swift, floating movements carried him across the courtyard without even a backward glance at Tara and Jacob. He was sumptuously aware that he could have taken their lives, and his nostrils flared slightly at the memory of Tara's unique scent. The shape shifter had smelled significantly less appetizing.

Even more repulsive was what Tara had tried to do to him. He shuddered in crawling revulsion at the remembrance of his contact with Tara's golden skin. _I take what I want from minds, no one tries to work inside mine,_ he thought. Now that he had a taste of her skill he had no interest. _What use is it to heal? The pawns I use do not need to be whole,_ he thought.

Centuries of freedom from the mortal coil had twisted the impulses of Aro's mind into one objective: Power. To that end he had assembled loyal and brutal guards and harvested those with special talents. He had sanctified his quest in his mind as a noble objective of maintaining order in the vampire world. That is how it had begun, but not how it had survived. The root of all was Aro's personal interest to control.

He slid into the darkened interior of the waiting Mercedes and handed the driver the slip of paper with Carlisle's address on it. The black car moved forward and the reflection of the trees and skies bounced from its glossy surface as it slid like a black bullet down the road. Inside the casing, Aro looked forward to seeing Carlisle again. In his way, he cared for Carlisle, but Aro did not suffer competition gladly. Power was inexplicably drawn to Carlisle, and if he showed any signs of wanting to use it he would be stopped.

Closing his eyes, Aro emptied his mind with a practiced ease, controlling his thoughts in preparation for the encounter with his long lost friend. With an insidious insistence, one though crept into his mind. It was the thought that increasingly could not be denied and occupied him in varying degrees of frenzy. Aro swallowed convulsively several times and fought to control his voice. With a false and practiced slowness, he reached a slim white hand and tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"We'll need to stop and get me something to eat," he said thickly. The undercurrent of urgency in his voice was barely contained. "Quickly."

The driver shuddered and stamped his foot harder on the accelerator. Subtly, he slid his hand to his pocket and sent a text message to the waiting harvesters with the rendezvous point.

As soon as the message was received, three bound and gagged victims were loaded into a windowless van. The humans whimpered in terror, pressing up against each other in frantic desperation for a shred of human contact. In the two days they had been held in the Volturi cell, thirty others had been led out. None had returned.

---

Carlisle's eyes roamed over the lovely curve of his wife's neck as she bent over the microscope. She had her hair up, but soft tendrils escaped down the back of her white laboratory coat. She paused and jotted some notes in her perfect, old fashioned script. Carlisle knew that she could retain everything in her memory, but in the interest of good scientific method, she meticulously documented all of her research so that it could be replicated.

He suppressed a smile at the memory of the reaction of the medical researchers at the university to Esme. Young and old, the Italian doctors had straightened their coats and smoothed their hair at the sight of her loveliness. Three cups of espresso and a plate of biscotti lay cold and untouched on the table near the door. The Italian doctors had finally learned that Esme would not be distracted from her research and had left her alone for the past three hours.

Her eyes were alight and she darted between the samples of Tara's blood, a control of blood and plasma, and the venom she had harvested from Carlisle. She looked at him with a sudden flash of realization.

"We don't have enough containment here," she said. "This could be contagious to humans. We have to be careful."

Carlisle felt concern at her words, but it was hard to concentrate. Even the faint whiff of the blood samples from the slides made him feel dizzy. As if sensing his craving, Esme moved to the refrigerator and took out a container of blood, placing it on the hotplate to warm it. Carlisle was shocked to see how diminished the supply was. Jane had been right, animal blood barely touched his hunger. The human blood from the hospital dulled the brushfire in his throat for a time.

"We'll get more," she murmured, glancing at him before her eyes slid quickly away.

_She can barely stand to look at me_, Carlisle thought. It had taken less than a day before his irises had tinged with pink, and now his once golden eyes were a deep red. It was a color he had not seen staring out of his own face in his three hundred years of existence.

"Do you think Aro will meet us here?" Esme asked abruptly, looking around the room nervously.

Carlisle gently clasped his hands around hers, noting that she felt oddly cool to his touch. "Of course he will. He knows I am here to help."

A spasm of something crossed Esme's face before she composed herself and reached up to smooth her hand over his cheek. "Aro trusts no one," she said softly.

They both turned to look at the door, sensing the presence before it entered the room. Esme moved to step away from Carlisle, but he continued to hold her hand to his chest. Aro found them close together, hand in hand.

Even after Aro had entered the room, his face composed into a facsimile of a greeting, Carlisle did not release Esme's hand. He linked his fingers with hers and returned Aro's smile, his own more genuine.

"The prodigal son has returned home," Aro said heartily, reaching for him. Carlisle did not return the gesture. Instead, he slipped his hand behind his back. Esme silently did the same.

Aro's smile faltered slightly. "What then, old friend, you will not take my hand in greeting?" he asked, as if offended.

"Aro. It has been a long time," Carlisle said. He continued levelly, "Friends we have been, and friends may require some measure of privacy."

Aro's smile was predatory.

"An interesting choice of words for someone who has the most powerful mind reader who has ever lived at his service, as well as one who controls emotions and one who reads the future. If that is not enough, you have added another one to your ranks who creeps into the mind."

"Tara," Esme said sharply. "Have you seen her? She was with another."

"We gave them an escort from the airport. They are unharmed," Aro answered with a casual wave of his hand. "I left her and the wolf with Jane. She will not harm them."

He shot a piercing look at them and then whirled, pacing the room. Their faces were inscrutable.

"We want to see them!" Esme said sharply.

"Of course, of course," Aro replied smoothly. "We had intended to welcome you all, but you knew that didn't you?"

"As you can see, we came in response to your request for help," Carlisle answered.

"Ah yes, that. I may have been premature." He spread his cloak wide, standing before them in a mockery of a modeling pose. "As you can see, I have never felt better."

"You are looking well, Aro," Esme said smoothly. Carlisle was proud of her, her voice did not falter.

"Am I not? This renewal has come at a good time."

"Renewal? Is that what you call it?" Carlisle asked.

The look that Aro gave him was crafty. "Oh yes, dear friend, and I see you are partaking as well." His gaze took in the red of Carlisle's eyes and his eyes slid over towards the warming cup of blood. His nostrils flared slightly. "I take it you have the thirst, or did you just develop a taste for human blood?"

Carlisle felt repulsed by the self-satisfied look on Aro's face. He knew that Aro had never understood and would always fear the choice not to kill.

Aro moved a step closer to Carlisle and hissed, "It tastes sweet, doesn't it? So sweet."

Carlisle did not flinch but his mind was racing. He felt indescribably dirty and disgusting, as if the corpses that Aro had drained were pressed to his lips. He couldn't bear to turn to Esme. He didn't want her to have to look one more time into his filthy red eyes.

Aro continued to loom next to Carlisle, a sneer on his face.

Esme could not take it anymore. She let go of Carlisle's hand and stepped between the two men, her eyes snapping. "May I ask you some questions about your case?" she asked furiously. Aro's eyes flickered down towards her as if amused. He stepped back and pressed his fingers together.

"By all means," he said graciously.

Esme retrieved her notes and began asking him questions about his symptoms, his feeding level, and what he had observed of the spread of the so-called fever. After a few minutes he seemed bored.

"Jane is such a devoted servant," he stated abruptly and Esme stiffened, keeping her head carefully down as she wrote in her notebook. "Esme dear, has Carlisle ever told you the story of how I found Jane and her brother, Alec?"

Esme nodded. "He said you rescued them from being burned as witches."

Aro's face collapsed as if immensely pained by the recollection. "Yes, such a primitive time. Yet even now in this modern day, there is little understanding for those of special abilities. Did Carlisle tell you though, that is was their own mother who gave them up?"

He paused, relishing the sympathy that sprung up in Esme's eyes.

"So sad, so sad," he continued in a mournful tone. "When the ones you love disappoint you." His eyes darted to Carlisle. "We have such hopes that they will stay strong, and yet…" he trailed off, lowering his voice even further before continuing.

"The poor children were ripped from their own beds by their mother and handed into the clutches of the waiting mob. Alec cannot feel anything and Jane feels nothing but rage, and we've seen what dear Jane does with it." He shrugged. "Fortunately I was there to take them under my wing."

Carlisle could see from the vicious way that Esme was gouging her pen into paper that Aro was sorely testing her patience. He intervened.

"Aro, may we trouble you for a sample of your venom?" he asked.

Aro looked slightly surprised. "Your devotion to the medical sciences was always so amusing," he said indulgently, as if speaking to a spoiled pet.

"Perhaps we can find a way to help you not take fifteen lives a day," Esme said with barely contained rage. Her eyelids flickered as she controlled herself. "In addition, we do not know how this will escalate. There is no precedent for anything like this."

Aro trailed his fingers over his newly smooth skin, his white fingernails tracing delicately along the curve of his jaw. He sniffed delicately. "I would not take the cold, dead blood you have here if you offered it to me."

He sniffed a little deeper and rage, followed by amusement crossed his face. "Privacy among friends, eh?"

Aro grinned evilly. "By all means, join us!"

Edward and Bella entered the room. Edward's face was composed and controlled, but Bella's lower jaw jutted out stubbornly and she looked like she was concentrating.

Aro burst into a natural, bubbling laugh of pure indulgence.

"Beautiful Bella, stop concentrating so hard. Surely you know my gift requires me to touch you to read your mind." He shot Edward a piercing look. "A regrettable limitation."

"Aro, it is good to find you in health," Edward said, glancing over at Carlisle.

Carlisle knew that he meant it. This unknown fever that had overtaken him had terrified his family.

"I have never been better," Aro said. "This is one case where the cure is definitely better than the disease." His gaze again was drawn to the cup of blood. He gestured broadly.

"How rude of me to interrupt you meal." Aro's calculating gaze caressed Carlisle's face and then turned to Bella. She swallowed slightly and averted her eyes.

"The blood tempts, no?" Aro murmured hypnotically to Bella.

Bella's shoulders slumped and she looked ashamed.

Aro's self satisfied smile widened. "It is so pleasant to see the family returning to the natural order."

Carlisle's protective instinct flared, Edward clearly felt the same way. He stiffened and slipped his hand into Bella's. Carlisle was enraged at the sight of Aro working to control Bella, to wedge himself into the cracks of her insecurity and shame and fan the flames of the temptation. He felt a flush of heat and his head pounded. His red eyes felt like they were burning.

"My old friend Aro has helped me see something," Carlisle said, and the anger in his tone was so startling his family looked at him in surprise. "The blood I have been drinking is not for me. I will not take it anymore." As he said the words, he knew they were right.

Esme's eyes were filled with fear for him but she met his gaze directly as if she already understood his reasoning.

"We will cure this," she whispered.

Aro gazed in shock at the two, his surprise quickly giving way to disgust. He laughed shortly and directed his comment directly to Esme.

"The insufferable nobility of this man must be grating."

"Not at all," Esme said through gritted teeth.

"You won't last, Carlisle. Not even you," Aro jeered.

"I will do what is right for me," Carlisle said.

Aro gave him a searching look and then relaxed slightly.

"Ah, Carlisle, old friend. It is not in me to be angry with you. I am sure you will see reason after a time," he cajoled.

"None of us know what may come," Carlisle said.

"On the contrary, I may have a better idea of what fate may await you than you think." Aro's voice took on a hard edge of warning. "Ask Alice what the future will hold for you. You will not like what you find."

Aro turned abruptly and left the room, his cloak swirling behind him.

Esme clutched Carlisle and they stood in silence. Their intimate awareness of the other's thoughts and fears did not require words.

Carlisle looked at Edward. _You understand my decision?_

Edward sighed. "Of course I do, Carlisle. You are always so purely you, I expect nothing less."

Esme was accustomed to these one sided conversations and understood fully what was being discussed. "What does Aro know?" she asked.

"Aro knows much. He knows what will happen if one with the fever does not drink blood."

"What will happen?" Bella asked, rigid with anticipation as she awaited Edward's answer.

Carlisle could sense the deep grief in his son and he reached out and took Esme's hand in his own, feeling the delicate coolness of her skin as he had felt so many times before. He braced himself to be strong for her and for his family.

The pain in Edward's eyes was immeasurable.

"Death," he answered.

Esme swayed and Carlisle pulled her to his chest, holding her tight and caressing her silken curls. He pressed his eyes tightly shut and buried his face in her hair, inhaling its scent. Memories of their life together flooded his mind.

"I will love you all my life," he whispered.

Esme sobbed into his chest as he continued stroking her curls. There was no comfort he could offer.


	18. Rescue

Chapter 18 Rescue

Tara and Jane moved ahead of Jacob toward the looming Volturi castle. The deep, arched windows of the scarred, brick building were like dark eyes that revealed no secrets. They could not know what would await them inside the building, but they would enter it nonetheless.

Jacob scanned the woods that surrounded them, looking for signs of life. It was so unlike the lush cloud forests of home. Each tree stood sentinel, individual and straight in an ancient order, rising so high into the mist that their tips were transformed into hazy impressionist paintings. The dry, sharp needles of the trees had a subdued green hue. To Jake's eyes everything seemed to be thirsty and brittle. He scanned the rows of trees, their straight lines forming diagonals and zigzags that mesmerized as he looked. It was impossible to tell what lurked. Jake cast another glance over his shoulder and hurried to catch up with Tara. He wanted to be in front of her if danger was waiting on the other side of that door.

As he approached, Jane whispered softly, "Alec is guarding the dungeon." She glanced back at Jacob. "There may be other guards. "

"Why don't you just call him and tell him to meet you out front?" Jacob asked. "Or better yet, he could hook up with us at a restaurant or something. Let us not forget I have not eaten."

The look Jane gave him would previously have sent her victim writhing on the floor. Fortunately for Jacob, she had mellowed into merely supernaturally scathing.

_You may be a reformed bitch, but you are still a bitch_, Jacob thought, returning Jane's hostile stare.

"I did consider that plan," Jane said, arching her eyebrows and staring up at him in haughty irritation. "Unfortunately, technology has its limits. We are in the middle of the country and he is deep in the bowels of this concrete fortress." She paused before elaborating in simple terms. "We have no cell phone reception."

Jacob glanced at his own phone, "Oh yeah, I got no bars either. Well, just give him a shout. Why is this so complicated? He's your brother. It's not like we have to kidnap him."

"I couldn't tell Alec anything in case Aro touched him," Jane explained. "Once Aro realizes I let you go, I'll never get another chance to get to Alec. He will be kept from me. Aro knows that would be my ultimate punishment."

Jacob knew that was the least Aro would do if he suspected betrayal. He understood wanting to be with his family, so he decided to keep quiet.

"Who is Alec guarding in the dungeon?" Tara asked urgently.

Jane turned and effortlessly opened the massive wooden door without answering, leading them into the fortress. As they entered, a permanent chill flowed from the hewn rock walls and struck Jacob bone deep. He flinched at the contrast of his superheated skin to the clammy dank.

"I said--who else is in the dungeon?" Tara demanded more insistently in a low voice.

"Some humans we had here for Aro," Jane reluctantly answered.

"We are freeing them too," Tara insisted.

Jacob recognized the determined look on Tara's lovely face. Jane did not. She waved her hand dismissively as if the matter was closed and began to walk ahead.

_That was a miscalculation_, Jacob thought, seeing Tara's green eyes snap. He knew she would never pass up the opportunity to help someone in need. Tara didn't follow Jane.

"Are you with me?" she asked, turning to Jacob.

"Always," Jacob answered without hesitation, delighting at the look of love in her eyes at his response. He looked around. "I do my best work in the open field. These cramped quarters do me no favors."

Jane had realized that they weren't following and returned.

"There is no time for debate," she whispered fiercely. "We need to get Alec and leave."

"How many people are down there? We are freeing them and that is final," Tara said, running her hand through her hair. Jacob could tell she was formulating a plan.

"I don't know how many are left," Jane answered.

The three paused for a moment of thought.

Jake spoke up. "We can do like when Luke and Han Solo were rescuing Princess Leia, I'll be Chewbacca," he said.

Jane looked at him blankly.

"I get it," Tara said, explaining to Jane in simple terms. "Jake will pretend to be your prisoner so that the guards will not anticipate an attack. You need to get Alec out of there so you can explain things and dismiss any other guards. As soon as the coast is clear, Jake and I will free the prisoners."

"Exactly," Jake said, putting his hand up for a high five. Tara smacked his hand lightly.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Tara said with satisfaction.

She started walking down the hall, then paused and graciously waved her hand forward. "Jane, I think you need to go first."

Jane raised a miffed eyebrow.

"Very well."

Jake followed her and Tara brought up the rear.

Jacob was having a hard time feeling more encouraged at their plan. He was no coward, he had faced an entire Volturi army in the past, but he'd done it with room to maneuver and his pack at his back. They were about to enter a narrow passageway of stone stairs cut directly into rock.

Jacob's mind was full of things he wanted to say, but the seconds were ticking by. He turned and looked at Tara. She was strong, that was true…and smart. In fact, her body was better suited to fight vampires than his, but it was her empathy he feared.

"If it is kill or be killed, you kill. Don't take any chances with your life," he said. Icy tendrils of tension were curling through him. _I_ _didn't find my place in the world only to lose it now_, he thought.

As always, Tara answered the fears of his soul. "I am not going anywhere."

They entered the narrow stairway. Jacob's arms brushed the walls, and his skin crawled at the moisture that was tricking down the stones. The steps were slick with it and the darkness grew thicker. His human eyes were extremely keen, but he was having trouble adjusting to the light. Although he shielded Tara from the front, the walls were so close he could not even turn. Even now something could be creeping up on her from behind.

Jacob shut his eyes briefly and inhaled in an effort to rely on his other senses. He smelled the familiar scent of Tara behind him, along with the wet mushroom odor of the dungeon passageway and the unpleasant vampiric stench of Jane in front of him, but could distinguish little else. Just when Jacob thought that he couldn't take another second of being confined like a rat in a maze, the steps widened.

Jane took Jacob's arm firmly and muttered through tightly clenched lips, "Question nothing. Follow my lead."

They walked through a tunnel and into a larger room, where the walls and floors were carved out like a grave. It was not as wet as the stairway, but it was still damp and musty. The acrid stench of vampires was strong in this place, yet any odor of humans seemed long dull.

"Where are the prisoners?" Tara hissed. A thick-barred door opposite them was ajar, revealing only darkness.

Jane did not answer.

Jake swiveled his head. The route they had travelled was behind them, and black openings for hallways extended to his right and left. In the darkness he could not tell how long the halls ran or if anyone was there. It was an impossible spot to defend. Jacob noted a gouge mark in the wall; intending to remember it as a marker to his exit route. It was caked with a rusty substance. Jacob sniffed. _Blood._

"Let's move on," Jacob said in a low voice. "I don't like the feel of this place."

Two figures emerged simultaneously from the passageways to his right and left. Jake recognized the small dark-haired boy on his left as Alec.

"Alec, we need to talk," Jane said urgently, but he disregarded her, holding up a pale hand.

"Do not move," he commanded low.

The other vampire, a slender young man, moved swiftly to stand beside Tara. She did not flinch as he approached. He had venom-induced facial symmetry; the perfection of the line of cheek and lip, nose and brow, but his red eyes were cruel, his hands clenched. The Volturi recruited some individuals for special abilities, some for strength, and some for their useful moral depravity.

This one appeared fascinated by Tara. He leaned in and sniffed her curiously with a reckless confidence, his eyes raking her golden skin. "She even smells different," he exclaimed in an excited voice. "Aro has big plans for this one."

The sudden spurt of fury had Jacob seeing red. He snarled, poised to forcefully remove the offending vampire from Tara's presence, but he was surprised to find that his muscles clenched in a delayed and dull way. He realized that as he had been distracted, a creeping numbness had slackened his strength. Tara turned slowly and lifted her hands. She was caught in the same net. The vampire behind her stepped back to avoiding the creeping mist. Jake knew he had to move, to speak, but he couldn't.

Jacob could see Jane's face, she appeared frozen in indecision. She moved towards Alec and placed a hand on his arm, but Jacob had trouble focusing on her_. Is it the darkness or are my eyes growing dim?_

Miraculously, Jacob heard Tara's voice as if it was coming from a great distance. Her voice was gentle and unstrained, comforting.

"You are fine, I'm right here. I'll be with you. You are not alone."

Jacob pulled from the inner well of his strength and moved his foot slightly.

"Your sister is here, she cares about you too."

_Sister? _Jacob realized that Tara wasn't talking to him. The numbness overwhelmed him. He realized that there was nothing to fight for, nothing to live for. His muscles relaxed as he stopped fighting the vortex and the blankness wrapped him. The wonderful gloss of his joy with Tara was rubbed and ground and grated from his skin. The mist had sucked his will to go on. His senses were blackened. Alec had not uttered a single word, yet he had paralyzed Jacob with his utter hopelessness.

"You are not alone. You are not alone," Tara whispered, feeling the strength of her voice ebb.

Jane watched her with a curious, hopeful fascination as she spoke, yet she made no further move to stop Alec. Jane's eyes, which had not yet lost their red hue, shifted to Alec as if trying to gauge the effect of Tara's words on her brother.

Alec gave no sign that he had heard a word. With a languid detachment, he gazed at Jacob, who appeared to be almost completely incapacitated. The mist spread, and the other vampire retreated back into the hallway.

Alec did not give pain, he gave emptiness, and it was a feeling that was as familiar to Tara as hunger and thirst had been when she was human. That feeling had kept her alone in dark rooms after she had been given only months to live. There was a name for it: clinical depression; a living death.

_Not me. Not now, _she thought, fighting with all of her considerable strength. Through the fog she experienced an almost imperceptible lifting of her spirits, which suddenly shifted into a blast of exhilaration and joy that hit her like an adrenaline shot in the heart and shattered her lassitude into a hundred pieces.

The first thing that met her reinvigorated gaze was a set of golden eyes. Tara recognized the tall, blond man as Jasper. He had an expression of extreme and inappropriate joy on his handsome face as if he was about to burst out laughing. He was the pure and shining antidote to the dark and dreary.

"Why are you so happy?" Tara mumbled, still feeling the residual anesthetic affects of Alec's power.

"You needed a little cheering up," Jasper answered swiftly in a pleasant southern drawl, before turning to fix Alec with a stare. "So do you," he said with considerably more energy in his tone.

Tara's head instantly cleared and she blurred forward to grab Jacob.

Alec and Jane stood frozen. The mist seemed to be retreating to Alec and he reeled back as the force of it hit him. Tara still had Jacob in her arms, but at the sight of the distant emptiness that rose in Jane's eyes she wanted to reach out to the girl.

"Jasper?" Jake said, pushing off Tara's arms, and standing on his own feet with his fists clenched.

Jasper gave a quick nod, his eyes never moving from Alec, who looked slightly frightened.

Tara noticed that Jasper's hands were relaxed, his eyes cool, and the expression of exuberant joy on his face had tempered. He seemed to be engaged in some kind of emotional warfare with Alec. For now it was a battle, but Tara felt Jasper understood what Alec was experiencing, or more precisely what Alec would not let himself feel. To really appreciate this, Jasper must have known and lived in the same dark place that she and Alec had dwelled.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to talk," Tara said smoothly, giving voice to the soothing emotions that Jasper was emitting. She sought to name it. "Peace…" she said, "…we come in peace. Just call the other guard and we'll talk."

"He was unavoidably detained," a lovely woman's voice answered. At the sound, the feelings of peace and contentment in the room intensified.

A small figure emerged from the hall. Her slim form was clad in a muted green pair of loose pants and a matching tunic top. Simple soft-soled shoes graced her feet. Her lovely face was dominated by large golden eyes and her short dark hair was smoothed down, but quirky curls of it sprung up here and there, as if they would not be tamed into modesty.

"Hi, Alice," Jacob said.

"Hi, Jake." She fluttered her fingers. "Hi, Tara." Her eyes moved approvingly over Tara's outfit.

Tara was astounded. The odds had turned decidedly in their favor. Just as the thought struck her, Alec turned and ran down the passage. With a moment's hesitation, Jane followed.

Jacob and Jasper moved to go after them.

"Let them go," Tara said swiftly. "They have a lot to talk about."

Both men stilled. Jasper looked at Tara with curiosity and then at Alice, who nodded.

"Thanks for the intervention," Tara said to Jasper, smiling. "That is a fantastic thing you do, projecting your emotions."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," Jasper replied with classic southern manners. "I'm told that you can fix things more permanently."

Tara remembered what Jacob had told her of the brutal life that Jasper had led. His initial expression of joy, an emotion he had clearly mustered to battle Alec's power, had faded. In the dim light, Tara could not see the hundreds of scars on Jasper's skin that she knew were there. _So strange that the venom that saved my life, for a time destroyed Jasper's,_ she thought. She longed to touch and comfort him, but it was not the time or place.

Alice moved to give Tara quick hard hug.

"I barely even know you," Alice scolded her, but her disapproving look was for Jake.

_What an odd thing to say to someone you just met,_ Tara thought.

Alice's disapproval quickly faded. "Nice job pairing that sweater with those jeans," she complimented. "I'll have to see it in the sun with your eyes, but I'd say I hit the color just right."

"Let's get out of here," Jacob said quickly, sensing that a dreaded and tangential conversation about wardrobe selection was about to inappropriately erupt. "I don't know how you got here, but we've got to go."

Jasper obviously agreed.

"We came because Edward read Aro's mind. We were tracking Jane anyway. Jasper had a feeling we couldn't trust her."

"Jane said there were prisoners here," Tara said, looking around urgently.

"I searched the whole place. There are no prisoners here except that beady-eyed fellow who was trying to sneak up on me. I'm pretty sure Volturi cells are designed to hold vampires," Alice said, looking satisfied.

"You were deceived," Jasper told Tara, his eyes gentle.

They were all grateful to get out into the fresh air. Alice and Jasper lead them to a waiting car. Jacob gawked. It was a compact hybrid.

"Alice has a new outlook and a care for the planet," Jasper explained the vehicle choice with a trace of laughter in his voice.

"I care about the planet, but I don't care much for cars, let's go!" Tara urged.

"Wherever we are going, we won't get there fast," Jacob grumbled.

"There will be too many people around for us to run, although I am sure we can outrun this car without half tryin'," Jasper offered.

Alice seemed to wince at the words, but she made no argument when Jasper was the one to slide behind the wheel. She slipped in beside him. Jacob took nearly all of the back seat, but Tara didn't mind being crammed in with him. She leaned against the warmth of his muscled shoulder.

"We're going to a wolf party," Alice threw over her shoulder. "Tara, I have a change of clothes for you. Jake, I think you will be appropriately dressed." Her laughter trilled.

Tara turned to look out the back window. The courtyard was retreating from view and the tall, straight trees moved past in a satisfying way. She was glad to take leave of the place, but she would have preferred to have Jane with them. The girl's reaction in the dungeon was strange, to say the least. She had not lifted a finger to help them. _Maybe she had been misinformed about the prisoners, _Tara thought.

Jacob's question to Alice interrupted Tara's thoughts. "Have you heard from Nessie?"

"Yes," Alice said soberly. "She's with Rose and Emmet. They will all be here soon."

Tara swallowed, sliding her hand into Jacob's. The family was assembling to be with Carlisle. _We should not have come here_, she thought. _The Volturi do not want our help, they want to own us. _

She looked at Alice. She was no bigger than Nessie, a tiny, fragile thing who always had the weight of the future on her shoulders. Still, Tara could not resist tapping into that power. She wanted a piece of it for herself, wanted to know what would come.

Alice's eyes glazed over and she gasped in horror. Jasper clenched the wheel tightly in one hand and reached for her.

"Alice, can you see the future? What is going to happen?" Tara asked, as if the words were pulled forth from her against her will.

Alice's eyes were filled with mindless panic, it crackled like lightning in the tiny car, and Tara felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up.

"It was his choice, his choice," Alice mumbled.

Jacob's face looked frozen with concern. "What is it, what did you see?"

"Alice doesn't like to share her visions," Jasper supplied, "Choices make changes, and then the future can change."

Alice put a shaking hand out in front of her.

"Death…Carlisle," she stammered.

The hiss and pulse of static, the connection to lost souls that Tara could hear, nearly rose to a wail in her ears, and she slid her hand over the seat. Alice's cool hand met hers and they pressed their palms together, fingers interlacing.

Tara created a chain between her and Alice and Jacob and the flow of comfort from Jasper.

_We can heal this_, she thought, and she felt the echo of her conviction returned from them.


	19. Incubo

Chapter 19: Incubo

Tara squeezed Alice's hand tightly, trying to convey some of her strength to the tiny girl. She felt the incredible power of Alice's consciousness fighting against the waking nightmare vision of Carlisle's death. Alice lived a life guarding the future and trying not to step on butterflies.

"Now is not the time to mourn," Tara said with conviction. She wanted to help them fight the paralysis of anticipation of grief that was so familiar to her."Now is the time to fight."

Alice's hazy eyes cleared and she shook her head.

"I see choices and they may change," Alice answered, as if she had convinced herself. She released Tara's hand and turned and faced the road, her eyes scanning the scenery alertly as they travelled.

Jasper spared a quick glance to Tara, gratitude on his face. Tara had felt the comfort from him, but words had failed him. For the first time, Tara felt some measure of appreciation for the gift she had been given. To be able to instinctively help people and not stand idly by in an agony of frustrated helplessness was truly a blessing. It was not the superpower she would have picked, but it was pretty good_. I always did want to be able to fly though_, she thought fleetingly.

Tara sat back and nestled in Jacob's warm arms. He hugged her close and brushed his lips against her hair, breathing deeply. She could feel him relaxing against her, comforted by her presence. Tara resisted the urge to look out the back window of the car again. As far as she knew, the Volturi did not track them. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper parked the car efficiently and led them down a narrow alley and into an open courtyard awash in the afternoon sun.

"Welcome to the Piazza Navona," Jasper announced, gesturing grandly.

Tara could see why he had chosen the spot. Tall, pale brown, brick buildings flanking the oval-shaped piazza shielded the street from the slanting rays of the afternoon sun, even as the white and gold tipped domes of the cathedral glistened in the rays. The people here seemed more vibrant than at home, many wore quilted coats in beautiful shades of ochre, sage and coral. Cell phones were open everywhere, and people murmured into them in romantic cadence, gesturing with their hands as they rushed, strolled, or sat beside the three fountains in the square.

There was a festive spirit in the air of this gathering place. Tara took a deep breath of it and pretended for a moment that she was on holiday with her boyfriend and they were out to enjoy a late lunch with friends, but reality could not be avoided. The hum and buzz of the people had a very different sound for Tara. She had not been near so many people since she had been changed, and the din in her ears was astounding.

_Which of these people is communicating woes into my brain? Which one of them needs help? Could I heal all of them?_ Each person in this city was a walking future victim. Tara's eyes darted into the shadows, trying to see what lurked there.

Jasper must have recognized her distress, because he gently touched her shoulder and she felt a wave of soothing calm. It wasn't as effective as Bella's shield, but it did help her to process things. The frantic murmur in her ears slowed and she almost thought she could hear snatches of something coherent. She tried to clear her mind. This was not the time. _I can explore this with Jasper later, _she promised herself.

Jasper led them to a little restaurant situated near a lovely baroque fountain and Tara tuned her ears to merge the soothing sounds with the static. The flowing water gave a fresh feeling to the air. Children splashed in it, laughing in delight, and older people cupped the water in their hands. Several artists had set up easels and they sketched or painted, capturing their piece of the ancient creation.

"Ah, fountains…big things full of gods and animals with water cascading over them. You can't beat it," Jake intoned, waggling his eyebrows. "That was William Faulkner, I added the last part."

Tara looked at him in amazement.

"Now let's eat," he continued enthusiastically. _That was more like Jake._

The steady trickling flow of the fountain provided enough noise to give them privacy for their conversation. Jake slid gratefully into the chair and gestured to the waiter, a tall dark haired man who moved efficiently to their table. Alice conferred with Jake and then ordered for them all in flawless Italian--espressos for them and half of the menu for Jacob.

"Where are the wolves? You said this was a wolf party," Jacob accused Alice.

"It's the festival _of the_ wolf, not a festival _of _wolves," Alice corrected. "The Italians are celebrating the wolf that rescued Romulus and Remus, the founders of Rome." Jacob looked bored at the history lesson.

"In Rome, the church adopted the day in honor of St. Clare, but Volterra walks on the wild side, things are a little more pagan here," Jasper explained with a smile.

"Pagan?" Jacob looked slightly more interested.

"It's all about rituals, drinking, revelry under the moonlight--that sort of thing. They believe that wolves represent power and fertility."

"Damn straight!" Jacob agreed enthusiastically, puffing out his chest.

Tara giggled. Jacob's displays of ego were a constant source of comedy for her because she knew it was all a front.

"It's pretty family friendly now, but when the sun goes down and the moon comes out, watch out!" Jasper enthused.

"You'll want to change," Alice said, sliding Tara a silver-shimmered black tote. "Here are some things I picked up for you, they should fit. I hope you like them."

"Thanks," Tara said. "These clothes I'm wearing reek of dungeon."

"Well, I hope you picked out something suitable for pagan rituals by the bonfire," Jacob joked.

Alice's eyes gleamed as if she was envisioning a pagan-ritual-bonfire ensemble. Then she sighed wistfully.

"Is something wrong?" Tara asked Alice in concern.

Alice let out a little sigh and her lower lip pouted just slightly. "Nothing you need to fix. I'm renouncing some of my materialism to gain my peace with the world."

"How's that working for you?" Jacob blurted.

Tara gave him a quelling look and he shut his mouth.

"We've been to Tibet," Jasper said simply, arranging his features into an extremely patient and neutral expression.

Jacob nodded like he had some clue as to what Jasper was talking about. Tara knew he was more interested in finding something to eat.

"Thank you again for your generosity," Tara said to Alice, picking up the bag and rising.

Alice beamed at her. "Hurry back. Bella and Edward will be here in 18 minutes."

Tara retreated to the restroom to change, slipping her hair out of the ponytail. It was a pleasure to don the layers of clothing that Alice had chosen, first sliding on the camel colored narrow knit pants, then floating the vintage pale blue blouse over her skin. The fabric was a delicate and soft silk charmeuse with a deeply plunging neckline and narrow horizontal ruffles, like tiny petals down the front. Next she pulled on a narrow cut, deep chocolate, leather trench coat, which she left unbuttoned, then zipped into dark brown Burberry boots that caressed her feet in comfort.

After lovingly folding her green sweater back into the bag, she stepped out to survey herself in the mirror. Her soft brown hair hung in waves over her shoulder. _Fantastic mix of feminine and badass,_ she thought. _I'll lose the coat when I'm cavorting by the bonfire_. Tara suddenly sobered. The recollection that this was not a pleasure trip struck her and she hurried back to join the others.

When she emerged, Alice's face grew momentarily joyful.

"Maybe I _am_ gaining some enlightenment," she said, clapping her hands. "It truly is better to give than to receive."

Bella and Edward joined them just as Jacob had begun to eat. Alice flew into her brother's arms and Edward held her wordlessly. To others it probably looked like a simple family reunion, but Tara knew Edward was reading Alice's thoughts and he stiffened, clearly horrified by the future that she had seen. They pulled apart and Alice clasped Bella to her tiny chest before directing her into the chair between her and Tara. The three women clasped hands.

Tara looked at the faces around the table…her sister, long lost to her but now reunited, Jacob, the man who had become so much a part of her in such a short time, Edward, Alice, and Jasper…each of them with their unique souls, so committed to the love of each other. They had welcomed her, and now they were bound in what felt like a fight for life.

Tara felt exposed yet somehow invisible in this public place. The scene was surreal, like it was set on an idealistic theater under the open sky, with the soundtrack as the laughter of the children and the splash of the fountain. The people went on about their lives, oblivious to the tragedies unfolding around them.

"It's safest for us to stay in the open for now," Edward said, answering her thought. He gestured to Jacob, who had been waiting politely. "Please, eat. The others can fill us in."

Jacob didn't have to be told twice.

"Tara, I'm so glad you are alright," Bella said. "I was terrified when we found out that…they…had taken you." She hesitated, looking around the room to make sure no one was listening. "Did Jane let you go?"

"I wouldn't say she let us go," Jacob answered distinctly. "I definitely think that Alice and Jasper showing up had something to do with it."

Bella looked at Tara with a question in her eyes.

"I don't think Jane knows what she wants right now," Tara answered. She could see on the faces of the others that they were judging Jane and she felt an urge to defend the girl, but she held her tongue.

"How is Carlisle?" she asked. "Have they made any progress with their research?"

Edward filled them in on the visit with Aro. His eyes were darker than Tara had ever seen and there were purple smudges under his eyes. His worry for his father was clearly torturing him. Tara's heart went out to him. He was like her; Edward took so much of the burden on himself.

"Carlisle has resolved not to drink human blood…" he said grimly, "even though this is clearly all that will satisfy him, perhaps the only thing that will keep him alive."

Bella's hand clenched Tara's and her face reflected hopeless terror before she composed herself, glancing quickly at Edward. Tara remembered what Carlisle had told her of his first decision not to drink blood, to hold onto his humanity at all costs. It was the measure of the man that he held true to it now. For the first time the family could not turn to Carlisle, because they were preparing themselves to fight for him. This was their true test of strength.

Tara understood that she had just recently come from a world where death, even her own death, was a part of life. Edward had been indestructible for over a hundred years and Carlisle for hundreds of years before that. They had come to trust in the truth of this and so Carlisle's illness was not only personal and painful, it rocked the very core of what they had come to believe of themselves.

_It was barely a day ago that Jacob lamented the fact that I would never change_, Tara remembered. She suddenly selfishly wanted to be away from these sad and needy people and be away with Jacob. Then she was ashamed and hoped that Edward had not caught that thought through the din in her head. She put her hands up to rub her temples.

Jacob instantly noticed her discomfort; he was so attuned to her physically.

"Bella, can you help Tara out? Please put your shield around her."

Instant relief enveloped her and Tara looked at their concerned faces gratefully.

"It was that way for me in the beginning when I could hear thoughts," Edward said, smiling at her sympathetically. "We will work on that together."

_Then I know we will succeed,_ Tara thought.

Esme felt like time was burning her, the ticking clock on the wall of the lab was a thundering reproof as her mind raced frantically over the facts and observations again and again, seeking to find a new connection or a solution. Since Aro left, and she had heard Edward's words about the death of a vampire from this fever, the denial she had shielded herself with had been stripped and she was raw.

_I haven't been strong, I've been disbelieving,_ Esme thought.

Every shred of evidence she had seen with her eyes, and everything that she had been taught to believe, had made her think that she had the luxury of lifetimes with her strong, youthful husband. She had made the vows, 'In sickness and health, till death do us part', but never believed she would face those challenges. Apart from the unfamiliar redness of his eyes, Carlisle was the same man she had married, but something was eating at his invincibility. She felt that it was weakening her too.

She shook her head and looked into the microscope again, straining to find what everyone who has ever heard a terminal diagnoses seeks to find--a miracle.

A sudden thought struck her and she looked at the sample of Tara's blood in excitement. Her research had shown that Tara's immune system was on overdrive from her cancer treatment at the time venom was introduced into her system. This was a possible reason for her strange reaction to the vampire venom. Esme rubbed her hands on her forehead as she thought. She felt that the answer was lurking beyond her grasp and she nearly moaned in frustration.

_Why were only the old vampires affected by the fever?_

Carlisle's hand slipped behind her neck, disrupting her thoughts, as he caressed the silken skin beneath her hair. He gently spun her around and pulled her to his chest. Esme noted that he was decidedly warmer, several degrees above his normal body temperature but still not anywhere close to 98.6 degrees. She wanted to rest in the comfort of his embrace, but the ticking clock still reverberated and she pulled back, putting on a brave face. She looked up into his red eyes and chose to see the man she loved.

"Do you have any news of Tara and Jacob?" she asked.

Carlisle gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"Yes, they are safe. They are with Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella are joining them. Rose, Emmet and Nessie are coming too. They should be here before nightfall."

"It will be nice to be together again," Esme said, sighing. Their family, with Tara as the newest addition, was very important to her. She knew that they were coming to be with Carlisle. A thought crossed her mind; it was a human expression that she had heard, 'We only get together for weddings and funerals.' She tried to banish the thought.

"Any progress?" Carlisle asked, and Esme cursed herself for keeping him guessing.

"I've got a working theory that the reason you are affected has something to do with your immune system at the time you were bitten. I believe that Tara's immune system caused her strange reaction to the venom."

Carlisle nodded in approval at her logic, stroking his chin as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"There must be some common thread amongst the older vampires," Esme continued.

Carlisle nodded again and it was a few minutes before he replied.

"Diseases are ever-evolving. We older vampires were exposed to many fewer viruses before we were changed. Perhaps this immune deficiency at the time of my change leaves me vulnerable to a modern outbreak."

Without warning, Esme launched herself against him, sliding her fingers into his hair as she kissed him deeply. She could feel his quick involuntary response as she slid her tongue against his and pushed her body close to his hard strength. She pressed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Her brain was suddenly running frantically and thoughts spun wildly in her mind. She pulled the collar of his shirt open to press her mouth against his throat, opening her lips in a way she knew he loved, so that he could feel the hot wetness of her.

Carlisle let out a moan, throwing his head back and sliding his hands into her thick hair to hold her close. Esme shut her eyes and took a breath, wrapping her arms around Carlisle to pull him against her with all of her strength, locking her powerful muscles to hold him tight. With a savage swiftness, her teeth tore at the base of Carlisle's throat and she fastened her mouth on him, sucking with all of her might as he struggled.

He quickly broke her hold, stepping back with his hand to the small wound, a look of shock and horror on his face. He never raised his hand to defend himself.

"Esme, what have you done?" he asked, more in amazement than anger.

She cast her eyes downward, horribly ashamed at this breach of trust. There was shame, but there was no regret.

"I hoped…" she said in a small voice, raising her eyes to his, "…I hoped that I could get the fever too."

Carlisle inhaled sharply, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I can't go on without you," she defended.

The flames that had risen in Carlisle's eyes died swiftly and he stepped close, pulling her once again into his arms. Esme felt his cheek on her head and the strength of his grip and she tried to pretend it was all a nightmare. It _was_ a nightmare, but it was real.

"I can't go on without you," she repeated. "There is no life for me without you."


	20. Redemption

Chapter 20 Redemption

With his hunger sated, Jacob contemplated the fact that he could really use a nap. He would never admit it, but keeping up with the undead was hellishly tiring. He longingly imagined he was in his hammock with Tara. _Or better yet, a nice big bed._ His mind wandered. The fantasy was interrupted by Edward's voice.

"We'll catch up with you and Tara later, why don't you take some time to see a little of the city?" Edward suggested.

Tara looked startled. Jake jumped up from the table like his pants were on fire.

"You read my mind, Bro!" he shouted, throwing down his napkin and eyeing Edward with rare approval.

Edward arched an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Yes I did, _Bro_."

Jacob could see the conflicting emotions in Tara's green eyes. She was taking the weight of the whole Cullen family on her shoulders. _It's too much_. Jacob wanted to shield her from the pain. He looked beseechingly at Bella.

"There's nothing to be done here, really. Take some time for you," Bella cajoled. "We'll meet up later tonight."

"But I can't see what will happen to them," Alice said with a slight whine in her voice. Jasper put his hand on hers.

"Somehow I managed to live this long without your protection," Jacob answered, not unkindly, looking quickly at Tara to see if Alice had tipped the scales. She still looked undecided.

"You can take the hot rod," Jasper said, laughing as he jangled the keys. Alice rolled her eyes but she couldn't help smiling.

"Stop busting on the hybrid," she huffed in mock annoyance.

"That's OK, we'll walk," Jacob answered, grabbing Tara's hand to pull her up. She didn't resist and he took that as a good sign.

"We have rooms at the Hotel de Russie nearby," Bella informed them, grabbing Tara's bag. "I'll take this back for you. Do you still have your passports?"

Tara nodded. Jacob was in haste to leave before she changed her mind.

"Watch your back," Jasper warned.

"I'll watch her back, the view is a lot better," Jacob said, grinning.

Tara blushed. Jasper raised his eyebrows, but tactfully did not comment. Tara ignored them both with dignity. She turned to address Edward.

"I think I'm speaking for a lot of us, I'd like to go home soon, back to Forks, I mean," she said firmly. "I've already had a close encounter of the Volturi kind and I don't mind saying I don't want to hang out with Aro again. The guy creeps me out."

"Amen," Bella intoned in a heartfelt voice. Jacob wholeheartedly agreed.

"I'll confer with Carlisle," Edward answered. "Granted, this isn't the safest place for us. Aro is…," he hesitated, looking quickly at Alice, "…unpredictable."

Bella picked up a napkin from the table and twisted it anxiously.

"I'll keep Tara safe," Jacob promised Bella, who looked exasperated at this comment. Tara smirked and the two sisters shared an eye roll.

"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything reckless," she assured Bella.

Jacob let them have their fun at his expense. He knew Tara was strong, but feminist pride aside, they had nothing to worry about from him. _My reckless days are over, too much to live for_, he vowed to himself as they strolled away, trying to throw off the shackles of worry for just a little while and desperately trying to be young and in love.

It felt good to be alone with her. They stuck to the shadows, walking hand in hand. She didn't seem to feel like talking, so they just existed together. He noticed her wince as group of teenaged schoolgirls walked by. They were all laughing except for one skinny, pale girl.

"Let's head somewhere a little less crowded," Jacob suggested, understanding how hard it was for her to be among people right now. _If Edward can help her with that stuff, we'll be BFF's. Well, maybe just FF's. _

Tara looked at him gratefully for the suggestion.

"According to the guidebook I read, San Callisto is not far. They have park grounds there, maybe we can find a quiet spot," she said, looking at the street signs. "Oh look, it's an omen—_Via Cinque Luna_…Five Moons Road, let's follow that one."

"I told you, I got nothing to do with the moon," Jake chided as Tara giggled. It was so nice to hear that carefree sound from her, Jacob would have let her tease him all day.

They walked for a few minutes, the streets in this area were narrower and the sinking sun cast deeper shadows. Jacob didn't let down his guard, looking behind him every once and a while. He noticed that Tara was doing the same, but she didn't seem agitated. Jacob liked to think that he was the reason for her comfort.

"You know, Jake, I was thinking about what you said on the plane," Tara said, turning them down a street where several buildings were vacant. Weeds sprung out from their crumbling stone walls in surprising green tufts along the rough exteriors. One little shop, a _pasticceria_ by its sign, seemed to be valiantly making an effort at the end of the street. A few chairs were scattered in front and large, wooden casks filled with trailing red flowers were placed at the entrance, but the sign proclaimed, _chiuso_, closed_._

"About the future…" she trailed off.

Jacob thought he knew what she was feeling. They had all reveled in their invincibility, but this fever had rocked them to their core.

She stopped and turned to him, taking his other hand in hers. Jacob's eyes traced her face, lingering on her cheekbones and getting lost in her eyes. He felt that he had known her for a lifetime, as if he could hardly remember a time when she wasn't part of him.

"I just wanted to say, if I have one day or thousands of them left in my life, I want to spend them with you. No matter what, I love you."

Jacob's heart soared at the words and he pulled her close and tilted her head back so he could look down into her eyes. He loved the feeling of her body, so strong and yet so delicate, in his arms.

"I love you too," he said softly, closing his eyes and lowering his lips to hers. His pulse immediately quickened, pounding his blood through his veins, and he knew that he had to end the kiss before it got out of hand. He had no self-control when it came to this woman. It was hard to pull away though. Tara had wrapped her arms around his neck and was holding him locked against her, kissing him like she was dying of thirst and he was her water.

A sound like the crack of old stones distracted them and they pulled apart, looking around.

It _was_ the crack of old stones…against a vampire's head.

Bricks were piled in the street and through a cloud of dust, Jacob saw Emmett sitting on someone, pinning them face-down on the worn stone walkway. The black clad legs beneath Emmet's brawny body flailed, causing him to wince. In a flash, Rosalie emerged from the alley beside Emmett and placed one black, high heeled boot none too gently on the person that was Emmett's chair, cocking her hip and flinging her long, tawny hair over her shoulder like she was posing for a photo shoot.

Jacob didn't know if was his exhaustion or the total state of arousal that had drained most of the blood away from his brain, but somehow he was not surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie tap dancing on what he could only surmise was a Volturi guard. Tara also seemed to regain her equilibrium very quickly.

"That's Emmett and Rose," Jacob explained hurriedly.

"I kinda thought…they fit the description," Tara said with a trace of humor.

_Thank goodness she is not the fainting type_, Jake thought, admiring her spirit. They moved quickly to assist Emmet and Rose, but they seemed to have the situation thoroughly in hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk … letting ourselves get distracted with excessive public displays of affection while the bad guy is sneaking up is just inappropriate and frankly I won't stand for it…" Emmett lectured, grinning widely, "…I'll sit."

With that, he bounced up and down on the back of his victim, eliciting a moan as Rosalie leaned her boot more firmly on the back of the black-clad figure's neck. Jacob couldn't tell who it was; a black hood hid the head from view.

Emmett introduced himself, unable to spare a hand to extend to Tara.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He ignored the groans of frustration that were coming from the writhing figure underneath him. "This is Rose. We're the less-talented of the Cullens."

Rose gave Tara a friendly smile which turned wintry as she looked at Jacob. They had never seen eye to eye on things, especially where raising Nessie was concerned. _Fortunately for Nessie, Rose and I aren't her parents_, Jake thought, having gained a better perspective on that topic since meeting Tara.

Emmett went on to elaborate. "Rose's power is super hotness."

Rosalie did not dispute this claim.

"Mine is super strength, obviously." Another broad smile split his face, and he gave few more bounces for good measure. "Although, I admit this one's not putting up much of a fight, so I can't really show you my stuff."

"Those are very impressive superpowers," Tara said politely, not even bothering to suppress her smile. "I'm Tara and I am able to toast bread with only a glance from my piercing green eyes."

Emmett guffawed in appreciation.

Tara continued, "Who do you have there?"

"We really didn't take any time to check," Rose answered, glancing down. "We saw this one lurking and Emmett rammed him into this building and then sat on him."

"Cracking heads first, asking questions later," Emmett announced with pride.

"Nice coincidence that you happened along," Tara mused, smiling.

"No coincidence. I sniffed you guys out," Rose said. "Jake doesn't smell any better than usual." Jacob curled his lip in response, but refrained from rising to her bait.

"I like his smell," Tara defended.

Rose arched a perfect brow, looking between Jacob and Emmett.

"To each her own."

The captive let out another shriek of rage and Rose lifted her boot from their prisoner's neck.

"Don't try anything funny," she warned.

Emmett gracefully dismounted, allowing the black clad figure to quickly rise. Tara instinctively reached her hand out to assist and when she touched the person she pulled back quickly with a gasp. The small figure threw back her hood and Emmett took an involuntary step backwards.

"Oh my gosh, he didn't know," Tara apologized to a very irate and dirty Jane. The front of the girl's black cloak was frosted with brick dust and there was a smudge on her cheek. Other than that she looked unharmed.

Unable to resist, Jake adopted a comforting tone. "Don't worry widdle Emmett; surely you have heard that Jane is reformed. Lucky for you, or you'd be burning in hellfires of agony." Jane grimaced in irritation.

"Correct," Jane said icily, not taking her eyes off of Tara.

Emmett and Rosalie looked at Jane warily. Rose had moved closer to Emmett, a fierce look on her face.

"Down girl," Tara warned Rose gently.

With a visible effort, Jane controlled her temper. "I mean you no harm. I came to tell you that Aro is a liar. You can't believe his words. Come to the castle tonight for the truth."

Jacob snorted, "Tell me something I don't know. What I don't understand is why you think we should trust you."

Jane turned to Jacob. "It is not safe for you. They know about Demetri," she warned reluctantly.

Jacob felt a flash, not of fear, but of exhilaration. The wondering about the consequences of Demetri's death had hung over him and he longed for that fight to come to him.

"Bring…it…on," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hell yeah," Emmett hollered, pounding his chest, although he had no idea what was going on.

Rosalie and Tara simultaneously put restraining hands on their men's chests and then shared a look.

"Don't believe everything that is seen," Jane urged Tara, her pale face drawn. She turned to go, but Tara put a restraining hand on her arm.

"You don't have to go," she said softly. Jacob couldn't believe it. Tara was still trying to save this girl.

"Yes I do," Jane said with regret.

Tara let her go, and she twirled and disappeared swiftly into the shadows of the narrow gap between the buildings, her dark cloak fluttering behind her.

Emmett shrugged, dusting off his pants. "That girl has got the melodramatic exit down to a science. She needs some theme music."

Jacob noticed Tara did not crack a smile. She looked thoughtful. Jacob sensed that she was caught up in the conflict that Jane was feeling.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked Rose, watching her gaze harden and her perfect mouth pucker up for a moment. She appraised him critically, but he didn't flinch.

"She went to see some friends," she replied in an elaborately casual tone. "She said she'd meet us back at the hotel. We are headed there now." Again her eyes flickered over Jacob and he could see her swift brain calculating. "Care to join us? If you are all done what you were doing, that is."

Tara seemed oblivious to Rose's slightly hostile tone. _Did Rose think she was defending Nessie against a rival? _Jacob wondered.

He looked at Tara, and she gave him a nod of agreement. "I guess the sightseeing is over."

Tara looked hard at Rosalie and Jacob saw her beautiful eyes widen. Tara held out her hand to Rose and Jacob was surprised when Rosalie took it. The two girls walked ahead, fingers laced together, already oblivious to anyone around them. Rose murmured softly to Tara and they leaned together as they walked, heads inclined with Rose's gold hair nearly touching Tara's dark curls.

Emmett looked bemused. Jacob clapped him on the shoulder, glad to be back with his friend.

"Don't worry, my man," Jake said, indicating the two women walking ahead of them. "Tara only uses her superpowers for good."

They were able to make their way to the hotel without incident, other than some tourists trying to take pictures of Tara and Rosalie. Emmett chased them off.

Jacob thought longingly of rest. As they entered the suite, Tara broke off her conversation with Rosalie and walked over to him. Her hands felt cool and soothing on his cheeks, and when she brushed her lips softly against his, Jacob immediately stopped thinking about rest. He saw her eyes darken and the color rise in her cheeks, and he knew she was feeling the same way. Tara regained her composure, stepped back, glancing over her shoulder at Rosalie.

"Jake, I think she still needs me," she said in a low voice, her brow crinkled slightly with worry.

Jake suppressed a quick swell of bitterness and floundered to find his better side. He had a mild degree of success.

"I get it. I probably should rest. If all goes well, this will be our last night in Italy," Jacob answered.

Tara slipped her hand into his and held it as if she didn't want to let him go, and then reluctantly she released it, sliding her hand along his until their fingertips barely touched.

Emmett had flopped down on the couch and flipped on a game, turning the volume off. He put his feet on the coffee table, a pristine marble and glass construct that looked far too refined for his oafish feet.

"Jake, hit the mini bar and watch the game with me," he ordered congenially.

Jacob had a lot easier time resisting this offer than he had evading the lure of Tara's soft lips.

"Some of us need to sleep," he demurred. "I think I'm jet-lagged, or maybe it's the four pounds of pasta I ate at lunch."

Jacob dragged the stones of his feet into a bedroom and stepped into the private shower, letting the hot water relax his muscles. He used the hotel soap, a spicy sandalwood scent, generously and lathered his hair, breathing deep at the respite from the sickening sweet vampire odor that had been clinging to him all day.

Jacob pulled his thoughts from stinky vampires and to the feeling of Tara's soft lips on his, her body under his hands. _Hmmm, what good is a soul-deep mental connection with your other half if you don't use it? _Jacob thought. He focused his mental energy, _Tara…Tara…join me in the shower…in the shower._

He waited a few minutes with the water running over muscles hardened with frustration. No Tara. Sighing in regret, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, barely able to stumble out of the steam fogged bathroom towards the wide bed that beckoned him. He was just teetering, preparing to go horizontal, when a pair of firm, silk-clad arms wrapped around him and soft lips tickled his ear.

"Jakey…"

_It worked! _Pleasurable electric impulses flew across his heat-sensitized damp skin and Jacob swiveled around, letting the towel slip off of his hips, but the pleasure was short-lived. Horrorstruck, Jacob jumped back, clutching the towel back up into a modest position.

"Jesus, Ness, don't sneak up on me," he uttered, retreating from her like she was a venomous snake. He held onto the towel with one hand and ran his fingers through his dark, wet hair, shaking his head.

Nessie leapt lightly to the center of the bed and crossed her slim legs, looking at him expectantly. She was clad in a deep turquoise, long-sleeved, kimono-style shirt over tiny, stretch denim boy shorts and her feet were bare. Elegantly, she uncoiled and leaned back on the bed, resting her head against her hand in a relaxed pose.

Jacob did not feel relaxed. He felt damn uncomfortable and he did not like it one bit.

"Nessie, I don't like this one bit," Jacob said sternly, looking at the closed door. _What would Tara think if she walked in?_

Nessie sat up, giggling.

"I don't like this either. Did I interrupt something? Is that a stake in your pocket or are you just expecting a vampire?" She burst into full-fledged laughter at his evident embarrassment.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Jacob ordered, trying to retain his dignity. "I _was_ expecting a vampire and it was not you."

Nessie looked apologetic. "Sorry daddy Jake. Tara went out with Rose. Put some clothes on, we have to talk."

After he had dressed, Jacob sat on the chair and Nessie perched on the deep window seat, looking down at the city below. Her eyes were serious, all traces of joking gone. In the beautiful curves of her adult face, Jacob could see the echo of the girl he loved. His heart felt heavy as her eyes faltered. _Nessie has not forgiven me_, he thought.

"I need to talk to you about Demetri," Nessie began after a long pause, confirming Jacob's fears. His stomach clenched and he opened his mouth to protest, but he stilled himself. He would let her speak, he owed her that much.

Nessie pulled her legs up tightly, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them close against her body.

"Demetri sought me out very soon after I arrived in Europe. I was glad he found me because I hoped he would aid me in my search for Nahuel, but he was not interested in helping me. He wanted me to help him." Nessie took a deep breath.

"Demetri wanted to know about my father and mother and what he called, 'Carlisle's way'. He confessed to me that he had fallen in love with a human. Occasionally the Volturi will take humans as helpers, with the promise of immortal life as their reward. A young girl named Cara had joined them. Demetri fell in love with her, but he was afraid for her soul, and afraid of what he might do to her."

Jacob turned away. He didn't understand why Nessie was doing this; torturing him with the humanity of someone he had killed.

"Nessie, I…," he began, but she cut him off.

"Let me finish. He devoted himself to the vegetarian lifestyle and was amazing. He did it for Cara. I have rarely seen such willpower, but I didn't know the full truth."

Her eyes pleaded with him for forgiveness.

"I had already left Italy to return home. Aro was out of control. He returned to the castle in a ravaging thirst and the guards weren't able to get to him fast enough. He found Cara in the entranceway and drained her in seconds, discarding her and moving on. Demetri discovered her cold body forgotten on the floor hours later. The carnage was so great, no one had even returned to dispose of the remnants."

Understanding dawned on Jacob. He remembered that Demetri had barely fought, he had not protested.

"Jacob, he wanted to die and vampires are hard to kill," Nessie said, her voice faltering. Her brown eyes were soft. "I am so sorry, I just found out." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, her chest shaking. Jacob held her tiny form and rocked her back and forth, comforting her.

"I just couldn't bear having that between us," she said brokenly, putting her cheek against his.

Jacob closed his eyes and felt the cool pure wash of redemption. He took a deep breath and pulled back.

"So that's it, right? Am I straight with the Volturi now?"

Again Nessie's gaze faltered. She shook her head.

"No Jake. They want you dead."


End file.
